The Profiler and The Doctor
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Fox Mulder is the FBI's top profiler while Dana Scully works in the forensic department. When their paths cross while working on a case, they both find something they least expected. STORY IS COMPLETE. MSR. MATURE RATING. Anarchy X-Phile.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana Scully sat bent over looking into the lens of a microscope with her brows furrowed in concentration. "It's not a match," she sighed as she leaned back in the chair and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" The man asked as he walked up behind her and tried to crane his head around her so he could look through the lenses. She gave him an odd look and slid off the chair, letting him sit down and look at the blood samples. She could leave him there for hours and he'd still be clueless on what he was looking at.

She pulled her glasses off her face and sat them down on the stainless steel table, unbuttoning her lab coat and hanging it on the peg next to the door of her office. Her scrubs were black, with the FBI insignia printed on her left shoulder. She walked to the sink and began washing her hands. "What you're looking at Agent…"

"Mulder." The man mumbled as he fiddled with the settings on the microscope.

She nodded her head. "Well, what you're looking at Agent Mulder is a blood sample taken from a stain in the 1985 murder of Cassy Holden. I pulled the sample from her shirt and found that the sample did not match Holden's blood."

"That's what I'm looking at? The first victim's blood?"

"No. What you're looking at is the old, unmatched blood sample compared to the blood sample I lifted off our… Off your newest victim. I thought that since neither sample matched the victims, they could be a match for the killer. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case."

"So… We're nowhere?"

Scully pulled her head back slightly as she glared at him. "Not exactly." She bit out, slightly irritated. "The samples are a familial DNA match - both males. Could be father and son or brothers. There's definitely a connection, but I can't tell you anything more with what little you've given me. If you'd let me look at the bodies…" She said as she looked down at her white tennis shoes.

"Sorry, Doctor. I can't risk it." He said as he shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but Mulder had been tracking this man—possibly men, now—down for the last four months. On every connected case, the killer always escaped moments before the police arrived. He was convinced there was an inside man but he had no idea who it may be. Until he found out who the leak was, Mulder wasn't going to share any of his information with anyone.

Dana sighed and brushed her hands down her scrub pants. "Well, it's after 5:00 and I've got somewhere to be." She said as she looked towards the doorway. She would have just left him but he had barged his way into her personal lab and she didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone in a room he didn't have clearance for. Luckily he got the hint.

"Sorry." He said as he slid his suit jacket back on and buttoned up the front buttons. He watched all the other lab doctors and assistants filing out of the office level and when he opened the door leading out of her personal office, he heard the noise level raise to a loud buzz.

"See you at Otto's!" A blonde man yelled out above the quitting time chaos. He turned and saw Dana locking up her door with a man standing nervously next to her. "Dana, you coming tonight?"

Dana looked quickly at Agent Mulder who was staring down at his shoes. She licked her lips and nodded, "I'll meet everyone there."

The blonde man nodded his head and started ushering everyone out of the door so security could lock up the floor. Mulder looked back up at her and held his arm out, motioning for her to walk in front of him. "Is that Otto's Pub down on 32nd Street?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath and smiled back at him. "Yeah, there's always a large group of people from Forensics there after work."

"And you're heading over there?"

"Yeah, probably… After I change. Despite the number of years we've been going, the management still frowns on us showing up with blood on our clothes." She laughed as she punched the elevator button and then pointed to a blood smear on the sleeve of her shirt.

Mulder smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet. When the elevator door opened, he followed her inside and hit the button for the parking garage. The ride was slightly uncomfortable, neither really knowing what to say to each other. When they reached the level where's Scully's car was parked, she stepped outside and turned back to face him.

"I'll uh, let you know if I make any more connections with those blood samples. But like I said, you've kind of tied my hands at this point."

Mulder's mouth lifted into a half grin as he chuckled softly. "Let me think about it," he said. 'Let me think about you,' he thought.

She nodded her head and walked to her car, unlocking it and driving out of the garage. She was tired and she honestly didn't think she'd find a man half as attractive as Special Agent Fox Mulder at the pub. Oh yes, she had remembered his name — she had just wanted to hear him say it.

She'd just go home tonight, do laundry, and actually cook a meal for once.

.

.

.

Mulder stood at the bar, working on his third beer. He'd seen a lot of familiar faces in the pub. It seemed like everyone from the medical department came here after work. Every few minutes, he would feel a hand on his shoulder as someone he knew walked up behind him and patted him roughly on the back. "Well if it isn't Fox Mulder. Slumming tonight?" He turned and shook hands with Dr. Lyle, a technician he had worked with a few cases ago.

"I was actually just waiting for someone." Mulder said, as he motioned for the man to sit down beside him.

"Who and I'll help you keep watch?"

"Uh..." Mulder hummed as he debated whether he should say. "I was actually hoping to run into a doctor I was working with earlier today - Dana Scully. You know her?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her here tonight. She usually doesn't show up after 7:00 so I'd say you've been stood up." Dr. Lyle said as he glanced around the room.

Mulder nodded his head and threw some cash down on the counter top. "It was a bit of a long shot anyway." He smiled as he patted the doctor on the shoulder and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana walked into her office the next morning, surprised to see a white envelope taped to her lab door. Balancing her briefcase, coffee, and purse in one hand, she pulled the note down and stepped inside. After setting her things down on her desk, she tore into the letter without turning the light on.

 _Dr. Scully,_

 _I've arranged for you to autopsy both victims. Call me and let me know when would be a good time—I'd like to be there with you._

 _Waiting,_

 _-Fox Mulder_

She wasn't conscious of the smile that lifted her lips, but it shone brightly in the dark office. She picked up the phone and requested to be transferred to Mulder's office. It took a while for him to answer and she on the verge of hanging up when he answered with an out-of-breath "Mulder."

"Agent Mulder? This is Dana Scully with forensics, I just got your message."

"Oh, how are you this morning?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair and straightened his tie.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine."

"Well, I am teaching a class this morning but I should be done a little before lunch. If you'd like to do those autopsies today."

"Umm," he hummed as he mentally bounced around and rescheduled the meetings he had made for today. "That will work, I'll clear my schedule." There was an awkward pause as he swallowed and looked quickly around his empty office before turning his back to the open door and lowering his voice. "Can I take you to lunch?"

Dana's eyebrow arched as she licked her bottom lip. "Oh…" She said, taken aback. "Uh, sure."

"Great. I'll meet you after your class—at the academy building?"

"Yes, second floor."

A man walked into Mulder's office holding a case file and pointing at his watch impatiently. "Oh hey, I have to go but I'll see you later," he said before hanging up the phone, grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door.

"I heard you got stood up last night. Brutal!" The man laughed as he playfully hit Mulder on the shoulder. "But it's nice to see that even the FBI's superstar doesn't always get his way."

"Well, I'm glad I could make you feel better about yourself." Mulder grinned as he looked at his partner. He seemed off today.

John Lupino was a short husky man with jet black hair and a square chin. When he was first assigned to his partner, Mulder had been sure that it was Corporate's way of insulting him. ' _Give the tall lanky kid a guard dog_ ,' and John showed up.

Four years later and Mulder was no longer ' _the kid_ ,' but he had to admit John had saved his ass on more than one occasion and had more than earned his respect.

"Oh, I can't do lunch today—and I'm going to skip the meeting with Skinner." Mulder said quickly.

"What? Why? You know Skinner won't like it, he'll chew my ass off."

"I finally found someone to autopsy two of the victims." Mulder answered smugly.

"It wouldn't happen to be a Doctor Dana Scully, would it?" John asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Mulder suppressed a smile and shook his head. "You know, if you spent half the time investigating our cases as you do my life, we'd have a much better success rate."

"Eh, our cases aren't nearly as interesting as you." John added as they walked up to the transportation desk and requisitioned a car.

.

.

.

When Mulder stepped inside the auditorium, the lights were out and Dana was standing in the middle of the stage talking about the importance of preserving evidence while testing for answers. He looked around for a seat and smiled when he realized all the front seats were taken by young 20 year-old male cadets who were doodling on their notepads as they stared achingly at the woman walking the stage, flipping through a slideshow as her high heels clicked against the wood flooring.

The stage lighting bounced against her red hair and—honest to God—made her look like she was glowing. Her voice resonated off the walls and bounced around in Mulder's mind as if she were talking only to him. He decided he could listen to her talk for hours about a brick wall and would enjoy every moment of it. He quietly crept up to the back of the room and sat down in the last row, reclining back in the seat and crossing his legs.

Twenty minutes later, she ended her lecture with a charming joke that earned an overly enthusiastic response from her male audience members before she dismissed the group. A posse ran up to the edge of the stage, asking her questions and telling her how 'inspiring' her lecture was. Mulder couldn't help but chuckle at their desperation.

By the time the room emptied out, his legs had fallen asleep and his stomach was growling. She was busy tapping a stack of papers into a neat pile when he stood up from his seat and began clapping his hands slowly. She raised her hand to her forehead as she tried to shield her eyes from the spotlights but she still couldn't see anything.

"Very informative lecture, Dr. Scully." Mulder said, hoping she would recognize his voice. She did. "I feel like I may have a future in forensics. That is, if you'd be my teacher." He said smoothly as he stepped up onto the stage and walked over to the podium.

"From what I've heard, you'd be leaving behind quite the impressive profiling career if you did that."

"Ah, so you've heard about me?" He asked as he helped her stack all the papers together and organize them in a small cardboard crate.

Dana smiled. Of course she'd heard about him, Fox Mulder was the go-to man on any serial murder case. Everyone that went through the Academy had heard about him. "I heard something else today too. It seems that I stood you up last night." Even though her lips were smiling, her eyes held an apology Mulder hadn't thought he'd get. "I'm sorry. Had I known you were going to be there, I wouldn't have changed my mind about going." She admitted quietly.

"There's no need to apologize, you had no reason to think I'd go looking for you."

'Well…" Dana sighed, "it has done wonders for my social life. I don't think I've ever heard my name whispered back and forth so much before today. Had I known that's what it takes, I would have stood you up years ago."

Mulder threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I hope it just takes the one time. I don't know if I could withstand another disappointment like that." He said as he picked up the cardboard box and motioned for her to walk off the stage and out of the room, following closely behind her as he watched her hips sway.

"Where to for lunch? I booked Exam Rooms 2 and 3 at 1:30 for the autopsies so we have plenty of time." He asked as he jumped in front of her and opened the door with his elbow, holding it open with his foot as she walked out of the auditorium.

"There's a burger place a couple blocks from here. I'll drop this box off at my office and meet you in the lobby?" She said as she turned and tried to take the box from him.

He shook his head and readjusted the box in his arms. "Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I have a reputation to maintain and I can't risk you standing me up again."

Dana closed her eyes and smiled, leading the way to her office and rolling her eyes at the stares and gossip they left in their wake.

.

.

.

It was 2:30 when Dana looked down at her watch and gasped. "We should have been there an hour ago!" She said with wide eyes as she looked across the table at Mulder who had a lazy smile on his face.

He reached into his wallet and began pulling out enough cash to cover their tab and shook his head when Dana reached for her purse. "Oh no, I invited you—I pay."

"No, _no really_ , I've got it." She said as laid $10 on the table and stood up to put her coat on.

He jumped up and held it open for her until she slid her arms into the sleeves. "Well, if you won't let me buy your lunch, let me buy you dinner." He said softly as he fixed her collar and grabbed his own coat.

She turned and looked at him oddly before nodding her head. "I think I'd like that." She smiled.

Mulder grinned and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the restaurant and out onto the busy sidewalk. "Oh I know I will." He said, more to himself than to her—but it won him a beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 by AnarchyX-Phile**

On their way back to the lab, they made plans to go out to dinner the following night.

"What's your favorite restaurant?" Mulder asked as he held the front door open for her.

"There's a new Chinese place on 10th street." Dana offered.

"Nope, not nice enough. What's the one place you've wanted to go but don't have a dress nice enough to wear there?"

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Well, there's Bonjour's in Baltimore..."

"We'll go there."

"But you need reservations—months in advance."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

.

.

.

Once they were in the exam room with the latest victim, Dana began tying her hair into a ponytail and slid on a light blue lab apron that tied in the back. She dug in the cabinets until she pulled out a pair of clear safety glasses. "I'll let you know when I'm done." She said as she rolled her neck back and forth and grabbed the tape recorder.

"I'd like to stay." Mulder said as he leaned against the far wall and crossed his arms.

Dana's eyes widened as she looked at him. Most people couldn't handle autopsies without passing out. Maybe it was the blood, maybe it was the sound of bones cracking—but it was definitely not for everyone. She'd argue but she thought it might be nice to see the FBI's Golden Boy faint. "Well if you're going to stay, put these on." She said as she handed him a set of light blue scrubs.

He looked at them and shook his head, laying them on the table beside him without moving. "I'm fine." He ran his hand down the front of his suit.

"There's going to be a lot of blood. I'd hate for that suit to get stained." She picked up the scrubs again and threw them at him, pointing at a closed door behind her. "Go change."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled as he toed off one of his shoes and looked at her with his eyes low.

Her mouth parted as her brow arched even higher. "I said _go_ change."

He laughed softly and went into the next room, changing quickly so he wouldn't miss anything.

.

About midway through the autopsy, Dana came across something she hadn't expected. "Who has had access to this body?"

"Just my partner and me, now you." Mulder said as he stood up straighter and walked over to her.

"But why wasn't there an autopsy done before now? She was found a week ago."

"The family fought it. By the time we found the body, they just wanted to bury her."

"Well, she was sexually assaulted. Judging by the degree of damage she sustained I would say it was over a long period of time. I'll obviously have to look at the first victim. But it seems that if this latest victim was assaulted to this degree, it's extremely likely the first victim suffered a number of assaults as well."

Mulder's hand went to his chin. "Can you not put that in your report?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you wait until I've cleared up some things before you report that?"

"No."

"No?" He barked as he looked hard at her.

"That's correct. I will not lie on an official document for you. I report my findings." She said as she pulled her gloves off and looked at him sternly over her glasses.

"Come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door.

"Where to?" She said as she began dragging her feet and pulling against him. "Let me at least clean up!" She yelled as she jerked her hand out his grasp and stood panting heavily.

She turned away from him and began tugging off the lab apron, jerking it off her arms with much more force than was necessary. Then she went to the sink and washed her face, hands, and upper arms. Once she was done with her routine, she turned back to him with her hands on her hips. " _Now_ , I will come with you." She said as she stepped outside and locked the lab door.

She scanned the hallway until she found a guard and directed him not to allow anyone to step into either exam room under any circumstances until she or Mulder returned.

.

Mulder led her into the cooperate office section of the building until he reached a corner office. He stepped inside, waved politely to the secretary as he pushed by her, and went into the main office, pulling Dana behind him.

There was a bald man sitting with his back to the door as he talked into his phone, his free hand mindlessly twirling a pen. Mulder walked over to the man before finally letting go of Dana's hand, knocking his fist on the mahogany desk. The bald man turned around and held up a one finger but Mulder shook his head and mouthed the word "Now."

The man hung up with a sigh and looked at Mulder wearily. "This better be good."

"This is Dana Scully, she works in the Forensics Department."

The man stood up and held his hand out to her. When she reached out and shook it confidently, he introduced himself. "Dr. Scully. I'm Walter Skinner."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She said before she sat down in the chair he motioned her towards and he returned to his desk chair.

"I have asked her to do the autopsies for my case. She's found a promising lead." Mulder looked over at her and nodded, allowing her to explain the lead since she was the one that found it.

After she explained the situation, Skinner still looked as confused as he had when they had busted into his office. "I need to withhold this information sir. I'm convinced there's a leak and until I find out who it is, I need every fact about this case highly guarded." Mulder explained.

"So don't file the report yet." Skinner said simply.

"No, it needs to be filed. People have seen us working together. They know what case I'm working on. Something needs to be filed, but it can't be the truth."

"I assume you're against this, Dr. Scully?"

"Sir, I will not sign off on a document I know to be false."

"I respect your integrity Doctor, but you'll write that report and sign off on it. Once we've apprehended a suspect, you can revise and correct it to match the findings. I'll take full responsibility. How well do you like your job, Dr. Scully?" Skinner asked as he took his glasses off and looked at her.

Mulder stood up and took a step forward with his hands fisted, getting ready to start yelling at Skinner, but Dana broke the silence before he could react. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

"No," he laughed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Mulder oddly. "I'm offering you a job." Everyone in the room let out a relieved sigh as Skinner pressed on. "I've been tasked to start a new sub-branch off our main BSU department. I'm offering you a temporary position as a Medical Examiner for the Behavioral Science Unit. If you have good results after your first three months, the promotion to Lead Medical Examiner is yours and you can build your own team from there."

"You don't even know me, sir."

"In three months, I will. Will you consider it?"

Dana shook her head and stood up, extending her hand out towards him. "No, I'll go ahead and accept the offer."

.

When they got back to the exam rooms, it was quitting time. Dana quickly got to a stopping point on the autopsies and locked the two bodies up while Mulder changed back into his clothes. "We'll finish the exams on Monday." She said as she stepped out into hallway and stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Too tired to celebrate?"

Dana fought back another yawn as she shook her head. "What did you have in mind?" Her mind momentarily wandered to the things she would _like_ to do with him, but decided that she better wait until they had at least had an official date.

"Well, we have a dinner date planned for tomorrow. Why don't we do a practice run tonight?"

"It's only 5:30." She said as she looked at her watch.

"True, but I need a new tie to wear tomorrow night and you need to get a new dress."

"You want to go shopping?" She laughed.

"I need a woman's touch. Have you seen the ties I wear? They're horrible." He said as he fingered his tie. "I'm a sucker for the bad ones I guess."

"You think I'm bad?" Scully said quietly as she smiled at him.

He gave her a sneaky grin and put his hand on her lower back. "I think I'd like to see you be bad."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Oh God. With the way he was looking at her, she wasn't going to last another five minutes before shoving him into a dressing room and kissing him.

Maybe it was the way he nibbled on the bottom of his lip while he listened to her talk. Or the way he looked down her body when he thought she wasn't looking. Or the way strains of his dark hair fell across his forehead before he ran his fingers through his hair. Or the constant pressure of his hand on her shoulder, on her back, or on her arm as he led her from store to store. Whatever it was, her nerves were on fire and she wanted to touch him more than anything.

She splurged and bought three dresses, letting him pick out one—with her approval, of course—that she'd wear tomorrow night. It was odd that it felt so natural being with him. She known him barely two days and was letting him pick out her clothes. When they passed by an 'Intimates' underclothing store, she told him to go into the men's clothing store next to it and pick out five ties while she picked up some pantyhose, and then she would meet back up with him and help him decide which tie was the best out the ones he chose.

"Nope, I'm going in with you."

"Like hell you are." She said as she gave him a push towards the other store and waited until he had stepped inside before she went into her store. She did a quick sweep of the store, seeing what they had, before she went back and picked out two pairs of nude tights and three pairs of black thigh highs with lacy designs on the top.

"Mmm, wear those tomorrow." A voice said over her shoulder, so close that she felt a puff of air rush across her ear. She dropped the pantyhose packets on the floor and jerked around to find Mulder leaning over her, chuckling at the terrified look on her face.

"I told you to pick out a tie!" She hissed as she quickly leaned down and scooped up her dropped packages and walked hurriedly to the check-out counter.

"I bought all five. I didn't want to miss this."

He plucked one of the packets out of her hand and looked at the picture on the front of the packet. The model was a tall blond with legs that went on forever and she made the lacy thigh highs look like the sexiest thing ever made. Dana frowned as she watched him lick his lips. Little did she know he was getting hot and bothered picturing her legs instead of the air-brushed model's body.

.

When they were done shopping, they piled back into his car and drove around until they found an interesting restaurant. They went inside and grabbed a back booth, sitting on opposite sides so they could talk easily. Every once in a while, she would feel the brush of his foot against her leg and she would shiver and swallow nervously as her stomach flipped.

Finally, she ran the toe of her shoe up his calf; his body jerked as he looked at her with a deep hunger in his eyes. "Can this count as date number two?"

Dana couldn't help but laugh. "Why?"

"Just…because…"

"Because why?" She pressed with an evil smile on her lips as she ran her foot up his leg again.

"Because I'd really like to kiss you."

"Why Agent Mulder, you'll make me blush."

"Hey, what can I say… I like a woman in charge and I heard a rumor that you'll be head of a department in a few months. I have to make my move before someone smoother than me comes in to scoop you up."

"Smoother than you? I don't think that's possible."

He smiled widely and was reaching for her hand when the waitress came and sat their food on the table. He dropped his hand away before he'd gotten to make contact with her smooth silky skin. Dana smiled sweetly at him before lifting her fork to her mouth and they fell into companionable silence as they ate their meal.

When he dropped her off at her car, he didn't kiss her. He didn't want to mess anything up by making it awkward before their date. He could see the slight disappointment in her eyes and he knew the disappointment on his own face was ten times more apparent.

.

.

.

The next morning was bittersweet. Somehow, by the time she walked in at 8AM sharp—per usual—everyone had found out that she'd been offered a promotion. As soon as she walked into the lab, an eruption of applause came from the entire room as lab assistants, doctors, and technicians gathered around her congratulating her and asking her to remember them when she got to build her own team.

About two hours into the work day, a group of about 30 people strutted into the office led by none other than Fox Mulder. They walked straight to her quarters and crammed into her personal lab and office. Mulder introduced everyone—though she only absorbed the first two names she heard before they all seemed the mesh together. "They are all a part of the BSU. Other than a couple missing people, these are the people you'll be working with. As a welcome, they've all offered to help you move into your new office."

"Oh…" Dana said as she looked around her small, and now crowded, office. "That's very nice of you to offer." Everyone began packing up boxes of pictures, her college diplomas, desk knickknacks, and basically everything else that wasn't screwed to the floor. Dana had tied her hair back and was pointing and directing everyone on what was hers and what belonged to the department. Within about 15 minutes, all that was left in her personal quarters was the lab equipment and her empty office desk.

Mulder had stayed back with her and sent everyone else on to the BSU lab while they tied up the loose ends. She took a quiet walk through her office, double checking filing cabinets and drawers for anything they may have missed and then locked up the two rooms, taking her set of keys to her supervisor and turning them in.

When she and Mulder stepped into the hallway, he put his hand on her arm. "Sad to be leaving?"

"Not sad enough to change my mind."

"Good—because I'm looking forward to seeing you more often." He smiled as they started walking to _their_ side of the building.

.

.

.

When she and Mulder walked into her new office, everyone she had just met was circled around an empty lab table with a cookie cake in the middle with tacky green icing on it that said "Welcome Home." When they noticed them walking in, their loud conversations dampened to a low whisper.

Mulder cleared his throat and addressed the room, making it very obvious to Dana that he was the leader of this group. "Everyone that may not have heard. This is Dr. Dana Scully. Skinner has assigned her to start the BSU Lab. Suck up to her — she's going to out-rank us all in a matter of weeks."

Everyone laughed and Dana couldn't help but blush as everyone's eyes moved to her. "I'm excited to start working with the BSU and I'm looking forward to working with you." She said as she stepped further into the room. "As soon as I figure out which office is mine, my door will always open if anyone has any medical questions they need answered."

"I just have one question? Do you have a knife, Doc?" A man asked as he looked at the cake hungrily.

Dana laughed and went to one of the boxes she packed and pulled out a scalpel and broke it from its packaging, walking over to 'slice and dice' the cake.

Once everyone had a plate in their hands, Mulder emerged out of the group as he blew a steady breath on a fresh signature and tucked an ink pen into his front pocket. "I just found the strangest thing ladies and gentlemen. It seems that A.D. Walter Skinner signed an office memo giving us the rest of the day off." He said as he waved a pink 'notice' paper in the air. Everyone busted out laughing and slapped him on the back as he made his way over to Dana. Everyone began filing out of the room, saying goodbye to Dana as they left.

"Lucky you found that notice." She said as Mulder got close to her and sat down on the table beside her. They were alone now and thankfully the last person who left had shut the door.

"Yeah, now we can head to Baltimore earlier."

"Did you have any cake?" She asked, noticing he didn't have a plate.

He shook his head sadly. "Too slow."

"Here," she said as she pinched off a piece of her cake and lifted it to his mouth. He grabbed hold of her wrist so he could control her arm as he slid her fingers into his mouth. She felt the hot swipe of his tongue against her finger as it gently tugged the cake from her grasp. Even after he swallowed, his tongue lingered against her skin and he didn't release his hold on her wrist until she whimpered softly.

"Tastes delicious… The cake was good too." His voice was husky and his eyes were dilated.

She pushed herself off the table and moved until she was standing in between his parted legs. She put one of her hands on his knee while she grabbed his hand with her other. She leaned close to him. "Why don't you show me my new _private_ office?"

He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against the smooth skin on her wrist. His tongue quickly snaked out to taste her skin before he pushed himself off the table, standing so close to her that he could feel the gentle pressure of her hips against his body before she stepped away from him and let him lead her around.

When he swung her office door open, her mouth gaped open. "You did this for me?"

"Actually, I bribed a janitor to stock everything up after I picked the lock to the office supply closet. I got you the rose though." He said as he pointed to the top of her desk where a single red rose laid on the dark wood.

She walked over to it and gently fingered its soft petals. "It's beautiful. Let's hurry up and go to dinner."

"Why hurry?"

"So we can hurry and get back." She said as she looked up at him and licked her lips, winking at him. She grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door before he could think of a witty comeback.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they reached the parking garage, he walked her to her car and opened the door for her, watching her slide into the driver's seat and buckle her seat-belt.

"What time should I pick you up?"

She looked at her watch. It was barely lunchtime and she was torn between taking the next five hours to get ready so that she could look flawless for him or taking a quick 30 minutes so that she could spend more time with him. "What time is our reservation?"

"6:30."

"Pick me up at 4:00. You need my address?"

He laughed softly as he looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I suppose that would help."

She gave him directions to her apartment and said she would leave his name with the front office so he didn't have to wait for her to buzz him in.

"What am I going to do for the next four hours?" He asked as he picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Think about tonight, I guess." She said breathlessly as she watched his long fingers envelope her small hand.

"Is that what you'll be doing?"

"Oh definitely." She said, losing her breath when he gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand then turned away to walk off towards his car.

.

.

.

Even though she had plenty of time, she hurried home and jumped into the shower; spending an hour under the warm spray as she shaved and opted to use her new soap and perfume in hopes of thoroughly knocking him off his feet.

She dried and straightened her hair, put on her makeup, and rubbed lotion on her arms, neck, and legs. When she walked to her closet and pulled out the black dress he had picked out, she held it against her naked body and looked at herself in the mirror, a heated smile turning up her lips. She slid it on and zipped it up.

It wasn't exactly skimpy—as a matter of fact, it was perfectly respectable—but it was the way her curves filled it that was scandalous. She hadn't let him see her try it on, wanting to keep a sliver of surprise left for when he sees her this evening. Now she was glad she had. He was going to lose it.

.

.

.

He wandered around his apartment, pulling his tux out of his closet and laying it out on his bed. Finding his shopping bag from yesterday, he pulled out the set of ties. Shit. He had never asked her which one to wear. He laid the ties out on top of the tux and looked at them as his fingers went to his lips.

He heard his front door open and close and he went to his bedroom door. "Sam, come in here and help me." He said as he walked back over to his bed and tilted his head, trying to look at the ties from a different angle to see if that made the decision any easier. It didn't.

His younger sister walked in and laughed. "Oooh, big date tonight? And you finally want to look decent. She must be pretty… And blonde." Her eyebrows were raised as she searched his face for any kind of answer.

"No and no. She's beautiful and she's a redhead." He corrected her and he felt her pinch his side lightly before she leaned down and picked up the skinny black tie, throwing it at his face before turning around and walking back into the living room. "Hey, why are you even here? You get in another fight with mom?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was her fault this time?" She said with a huff as she plopped down on the sofa and groaned.

"Nope."

"Well I was planning on crashing here tonight but I'll go back home if you've got plans to bring her back here." She cringed. Yuck—she did not even want to think about her brother having a lady in his bed.

"No, you can stay here."

"What? You don't think she'll want to come back to this pigsty?"

"Well, why don't you clean up since you'll be here all night as a 'thank you' for me always giving you a place to rest your stubborn little head?"

"Fine! Just go get ready and leave me alone. I've got a headache." She complained as she rested the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically as she closed her eyes.

Mulder jumped into the shower and scrubbed the top ten layers of skin off his body. When he got out and dried his hair, he ran his hand down his cheeks and chin. His beard was barely showing, but he wanted to be super smooth in case she let him kiss her. He shaved again, rubbing some aftershave on his face once he was done.

He looked at his watch. Damn. It was only 2:00. He brushed his teeth for 10 minutes, sprayed cologne on his neck and stepped out into his room to get dressed. He slid his trousers on and shrugged into his dress shirt, buttoning it halfway up before walking out into the living room and heading towards the kitchen.

"You smell like you robbed a perfume counter." Sam mumbled sleepily as she turned on her side with her face pointed to the back of the couch.

"Too much?" Mulder asked as he took in a deep breath as he tried to smell himself.

She groaned. He could tell that, if her eyes had been open, she would have been rolling them at him. "No—you look pretty. Now go away."

"I can't leave yet. I'm not picking her up for another two hours." He complained as he opened his refrigerator and looked inside. There was plenty of food but he was too nervous to eat. He shut the fridge and looked around the room for something to do.

"Just GO now. I'm sure you can think of something to do with her for until it's time for your date to start."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "I like the way you think, Sam." He said as he jogged back into his room and finished getting ready.

.

.

.

When she heard a knock at her door, her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes flicked to her clock. There was no way that could be Mulder. It was way too early. She slipped a blue satin robe over her dress and tied it around her so she was sure she wouldn't drop anything on the dress to stain it. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing nothing but a mess of red rose petals. She couldn't help but smile and laugh before swinging open the door to reveal a very handsome Mulder who was grinning wildly as he looked down her body, stopping at her bare feet and smiling even more.

"You're a little early." She said as she stepped to the side and let him come in.

He stepped inside and looked around. Her apartment was cozy and looked very much like the home he expected it be. The furniture matched, but was a little worn. The coffee table had cup rings across the tabletop but the rose he had given her earlier was in a vase on top of a white lacy doily.

"Do you want me to add these to that?" He asked as he motioned to the vase. She nodded shyly. She had felt a little ridiculous putting a single rose into such a large vase but it was the only one she had. They went over to the couch and sat down next to each other. He laid the bouquet on the coffee table and began sliding the roses into the vase one by one until it was full.

"Thank you," she said as she turned her eyes away from the vase and looked at him sweetly. "They're beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you." He said huskily as his hand came up to glide across her jaw. She felt her stomach tighten and they both leaned towards each other as if in a trance. She closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips.

He brushed his lips lightly against hers, fully intending to pull away after a chaste and quick kiss but she had ideas of her own—and he wasn't one to argue with a woman. When he went to pull away, she lifted her hands to his face and pulled him back towards her, parting her lips slightly and sucking oh-so-gently on his bottom lip.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and was shocked when he ran his hand against her back. Instead of feeling her soft skin through the thin fabric of her robe, he felt more layers of clothing. He pulled away and looked at her with a curious smile.

She slowly untied her robe, giving him a hot and heavy look and smiled when she watched him swallow. When she eased the robe off her shoulder, he couldn't help but laugh. "Let me help you that." He said, his confidence returning fully as he lifted his slightly shaking hands to her shoulders and slid the robe off, leaning close to her as he finished pulling the sleeves from her arms.

"Oh. Wow." He said as his eyes scanned down her dress. He wanted to ask her to stand up so he could see her better, but he wanted her to stay close to him even more. He ran his fingers down her exposed arm and smiled when he felt the shiver pass over her skin.

"Cold?" He laughed. He couldn't stop his eyes from flicking down to her breasts, rising and straining against the tight fabric of the dress.

She chuckled softly, making her breasts rise and fall even more and he looked up guiltily at her. "I'm freezing, why don't you do something about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 by AnarchyX-Phile**

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and smiled when she lifted her hand to play with his tie. "Who picked this out? Should I be jealous?"

He laughed as he leaned back against the couch, keeping his arm around her back and tugging her backwards with him. "You have my sister to thank for me looking decent tonight."

"You have a sister? Younger or older?" She asked as she turned to face him, genuinely interested in learning about him.

"Younger, Samantha is twenty-two. She'll be graduating college in a few months actually."

"What's her degree in?"

"Education. She says she 'wants to change the world, one little heart at a time.' Corny isn't she?" He laughed as he looked around her apartment again. The walls were painted all earth tones and he wondered if she had chosen the colors or just moved in with them already like that. Her kitchen and dining room were to his left. An empty fruit basket sat in the middle of the table. A half full wine rack was propped up in the corner separating the kitchen from the dining room. The kitchen too looked worn and thoroughly lived in—which made him smile. Maybe that meant she could cook. Hopefully he'd get to find out sometime.

"I don't think so. Does she look like you?"

Mulder reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open until he reached his small photo collection. "This is when she graduated high school, but she hasn't changed too much." He removed the photograph from the protective sleeve and handed it to her. She fingered the photo carefully before handing it back to him with a smile. "She does look just like you."

He chuckled and took the photo from her, running his finger across her fingers as he slid it from her grasp. "Don't let her hear you say that. She'll probably pull your hair or whatever it is girls do to other girls when they fight."

"Why? I think she's pretty."

"Does that mean you think I'm pretty?" He asked with a smirk.

" _Very_." She said with a smile as her eyes scanned down his body. He did look extra nice in a tuxedo.

He slid the photo back into his wallet and flipped to the next set of photos. "That's my mother and father." He said, this time not removing the photo and just handing her his whole wallet. "Teena and Bill. They're quiet people."

She laughed loudly as she looked at him. " _Quiet_? For a profiler, you're not very good at describing people."

He sighed and leaned over to point at his mother. "She is from a small family in Ohio. She moved to Washington in 1958 and met my father who worked for the government, he retired last year. They bought a house in Chilmark and brought me into the world on October 13, 1961 and my sister four years later. Their marriage isn't the best but it's pretty solid."

"Aww, we just missed your birthday. Was it a good one?"

"Out of all that, that's your only question?"

"Well your parents sound lovely but they aren't the ones I'm dating."

"So we're dating huh?" He asked as his eyes widened.

Her mouth fell open. "Well… No, I meant… Going _out_ on a date with. Not dating. That's…" She stuttered, her eyes dropping to her lap as her face turned bright red. Great. She opened her mouth to say something but decided it would probably be better to just shut up.

He laughed at her and moved his head until he could see her downturned face. "Too bad, it sounded nice." She closed her eyes and released a slow breath. "Well now that you've made this awkward, tell me about your family." He said jokingly as he splayed his fingers across her rib cage and pulled her slightly closer into the crook of his arm.

"I have an older brother, Bill Jr., who is in the Navy; an older sister, Melissa who mostly just travels and backpacks; and a younger brother, Charlie."

"Four Scully children, your household must have been insane growing up. What about your parents?"

"Well, my dad is in the Navy too so he's gone a lot and my mom, Margaret, is a housewife. She is the sole reason the house and family stays together while he's gone on trips."

"So I'm _dating_ a girl with a father and older brother in the Navy. What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his joke, trying hard not to let her face redden again but judging by his laugh. She hadn't succeeded.

She reached forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, handing it to him before pushing herself off the couch and smoothing down her dress. "Find something on television. I have to finish getting ready, it won't take me long." She started walking towards a closed door on the far side of the room. "There's water, juice, and tea in the fridge if you're thirsty."

And with that, she closed herself into her bedroom and leaned her back against the door; her hand fell against her stomach as she felt the constant fluttering of butterfly wings tickling her insides. He had kissed her.

.

.

.

It only took her about ten minutes to finish getting dressed; putting on the pair of black thigh highs he had told her wear, the tallest pair of heels that she could comfortably walk in, and a set of white pearl earrings. She walked out of her room, closing the door soundly behind her, and went into the bathroom, deciding to wear a darker shade lipstick and making sure her eye makeup hadn't smeared.

She clicked off the light and smiled when she saw that Mulder was standing up pacing in the living room as he waited for her. His hands clasped tightly behind his back. When she closed the bathroom door, his eyes shot up to her face and his nervousness magnified but his lips lifted into a smile. "Are you ready?" His eyes flicked down her body again, taking in her heels and dark red, pouted lips. Please say we can stay in… please say we can stay in.

She nodded her head and walked towards him, taking her dress coat off the coat rack and handing it to him so he could help her put it on. Then they were out the door and down the stairs.

.

.

.

The two-hour drive to Baltimore actually took thirty minutes longer than it should have due to Friday night traffic. But they didn't mind. Instead of the typical first-but-not-really-their-first date conversation, they opted for the much more interesting method of asking questions about each other. Dana would ask him a question about herself and he would try and think of the answer he thought would be her answer. And then it was his turn to ask a question.

He was being charmingly horrible at the game on purpose. When she asked him what instrument she learned to play as a child, he guessed the electric guitar and said that she must have looked like a kick-ass rock star at four years old; with much less glamour, she had to admit it was the piano and that she was completely terrible at it.

He asked her about his time at Oxford and couldn't help but laugh at the answers she gave him. "You think my life is much more interesting that it really is," he admitted when she guessed that he had lived in an upstairs apartment over a pub and dated a barmaid named Wanda. He was forced to confess that he lived in apartment on campus by himself and did not go on a second date with any girl the entire time he was in England.

She looked at him funny when he said that, her right brow arching. " _No_ second dates? Is there something I should know?"

He laughed and winked at her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I decided after that kiss in your apartment that this is our third date."

"Don't I get a say in it?" She tried to force her voice to sound normal, but the way he said 'kiss,' drawn-out in a tantalizing hiss, made her insides twist and quiver as she squirmed in her seat. God—that kiss. It was so innocent but it was so damn hot. She couldn't help but wonder what his tongue would feel like against hers, how his lips would feel against her skin.

"Nope," he said as he shook his head.

She let out a slow pent-up breath and smiled. "You just want to break your record." She put her hand palm up on the middle console and looked at him with her brow lifted in a daring arch.

He caught on to her not-so-subtle hint and reached down to lace his fingers through hers, wrapping his long fingers completely around her small hand. She smiled contentedly and looked out the window, looking up the buildings and fountains as they slowly made their way to Bonjour's.

.

.

.

The Maître D' was not very happy that they were 15 minutes late for their reservation. But when Mulder unbuttoned his suit jacket shifted, he caught sight of his service weapon and didn't seem to care as much anymore. A waiter led them to a secluded table and left them with a wine menu that was twelve pages long.

"What would you like?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." She said, completely overwhelmed with the first menu. There were still three more menus after this!

Mulder seemed to mirror her sentiments. He leaned forward and whispered quietly so no one else could hear him. "Just close your eyes and point to one, we'll order a different bottle if we don't like it."

"Everything is a game with you." Dana smiled as she closed her eyes and did as he asked.

Even though she missed it, his lips lifted into a sexy smile as he watched her. "I just know how to have _lots_ of fun."

She didn't miss that his sentence was soaked in sex with lust dripping off both ends of it. She opened her eyes slowly but instead of looking at her menu where her finger was pointing, she looked up into his dark eyes, licking her lips as she watched his pupils dilate.

Just then, the waiter walked up and asked them if they had decided on a wine selection. Mulder craned his head until he could read off what Dana was still pointing at. The wine menus were taken away and replaced with an appetizer menu. "No escargot, tonight—please." He said as his eyes flicked to her mouth as her tongue ran across her bottom lip again. God, she was driving him crazy and he felt himself harden under her intense stare.

"Or garlic," she rasped. She could see him run his tongue along the back of his teeth through his parted lips. Correction: this entire date was soaked in sex with lust dripping off both ends of it. When the waiter returned with their wine, Dana ordered a fruit cocktail and Mulder opted for a cheese plate, promising to give her the cheese he didn't like if she gave him all the good fruits.

Thankfully the wine was perfect—sweet and tart at the same time . It made Dana's entire body tingle and heat up. She ordered chicken for her main course and chose prime rib for Mulder's because he was bound and determined to order chicken strips and macaroni off of the children's menu.

When the dessert menus were dropped off, they were both leaned back in their chairs, completely full yet still a dark hunger burned deep within them. She sighed deeply and straightened up to look over the menu selection. What she _really_ wanted to feast on wouldn't be on the menu. Well… Not on Bonjour's menu, at least. Finally, she decided on a lemon tart while Mulder stuck to the old tried-and-true chocolate mousse.

.

.

.

After Mulder paid the bill, he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her up out of her chair, draping her coat over her shoulders as he led her out of the restaurant. "You want to go for a walk or head back?" He asked as he opened her car door for her.

"Let's head back — it's a long drive."

He put his hand on her hip to keep her from stepping into the car. "Anxious to get rid of me?"

"Anxious, but not for that." She said honestly as she shifted until she was leaning against the back door of the car. He smiled and stepped closer to her, widening his stance so that she fit in between his parted legs.

His hands went to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. He felt his stomach drop to the ground as she looked up at him. Even in heels, she was so tiny and his tall, lean body covered her frame completely. Her hands went to his lower waist, resting hesitantly just below his rib cage as she waited for him to make the next move.

He slowly lowered his head down to her, moving an arm under her arm and splayed his fingers across her back, pulling her up onto her tiptoes to meet him in the middle. He parted his lips as he continued easing towards her and felt his nerves burst into flames when she wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands under his tuxedo jacket and pulling him closer to her as she parted her own lips. Her blue eyes fluttered closed as soon as she felt the electricity spark between them as their lips touched.

She mewed softly as she tasted the sweetness from his dessert still lingering on his lips. She couldn't help but swipe her tongue against his bottom lip, hungry for more.

She tightened her arms around him and pulled him flush against her, tilting her neck and so he could deepen the kiss if he wanted to. He most definitely wanted to. The hand that had been resting motionless on her neck now tangled in her hair, wrapping the smooth red strands around his fingers, drawing his hand into a fist as his own tongue darted out to taste her. He could taste her lipstick and the traces of all the fruit and wine she'd had at dinner. He groaned and pressed her harder against the car door when she opened her mouth and let him slid his tongue against hers, tasting her so intimately yet it still wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to being enough.

After what only seemed like milliseconds to him, she pulled her mouth away and took in deep shaky breaths as he kissed her neck, licking gently behind her ear where he could smell and taste her perfume. "Mmm, you taste so good." He whispered hotly into her ear, his breath senT shivers down her body and made her whimper.

"You too… I should have ordered the chocolate mousse for dessert." Dana said breathlessly, thankful that his arm was still around her, holding her up—otherwise she would be in a boneless puddle on the ground.

"Have another taste then." He rasped as he captured her lips again, sending her stomach flipping so abruptly that it nearly made her sick. She closed her eyes and sank her nails into his back, hanging on for dear life as he ravaged her lips and forced her to meet his intensity.

Her breasts were crushed tightly against his chest and, though he couldn't feel it through the layers of fabric of their clothing, her nipples tightened as he moved against her. His reaction wasn't so easily hidden and she gasped when she felt his erection brush against her hip.

"Shit—sorry." He mumbled as he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him move. So instead, he rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

"Don't be." She whispered finally as she closed her eyes and tried to get her racing heart under control.

"Do you want to go?"

"I guess we better." She sighed as she dropped her arms out from under his jacket. He dropped his arms to his side too but leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against her mouth again, sucking tenderly on her swollen lips before pulling away completely and helping her into the passenger seat.

.

.

.

Once they got back on the interstate and were heading back to DC, he looked over at her dark silhouette and they couldn't help but smile widely at each other. Her hands were laying on her lap, so he reached over and grabbed hold on her left hand, lacing his fingers through hers and turning them over until the back of his hand was resting on her warm upper thigh. Perfect.

"Can I tell you something funny?" He asked as another smile lifted his lips. She nodded her head and tightened her hold on his hand. "I was so nervous about this date that I brought my toothbrush and an extra tie in case something happened."

"You think you're going to stay the night?" Dana asked with her brow lifted, her voice high and strained.

His mouth dropped open and he nearly swerved off the road. "Well… No, I… That came out wrong… In case something bad happened like I spilled soup on my tie or I ate something spicy… I didn't expect, I don't expect you to…" He chanced a look over at her face but couldn't read her expression in the dark. "I mean… I'd love to… But I didn't mean it like that…"

Finally, her laughter filled the car and she laid her hand on his lower arm while she gripped his hand tighter with her other hand. "Well now that you've made this awkward…" She giggled, making him smile as she threw his own words back at him. "Tell me some more about your family."

"Anything if it means a change of subject." He rotated his neck in an attempt to loosen his shirt collar but didn't move his hand from her thigh, she felt too good.

As Dana watched him suffer a few more minutes, she finally gave in and leaned over, loosening his tie and unfastening his top button; she slid her fingers under his collar until she felt his warm neck beneath her fingertips and then tugged gently on the fabric until it opened wide enough for him to breath more easily. When she looked down at her body, she realized she had stretched over his arm and her breasts were laying heavily against him. She pulled away, her face blushing. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He smiled wickedly at her through the darkness and chuckled. "Don't be."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 by AnarchyX-Phile**

" _You_ have a motorcycle?" Dana laughed as she looked over at him. They were about 30 minutes away from her apartment and her stomach had begun fluttering again. Was she going to let him stay the night? She had only known him three days—but it had been three _wonderful_ days. He somehow made her feel completely at ease while also keeping her on her toes and keeping her stomach tied in knots. He seemed too good to be true, and that scared her.

"Yes, and I'm slightly offended you said it like that. Don't I look like the rough and rugged type?"

"Not really. Do you ride much?"

"Not as much as I'd like to—it's not something you can hop on and drive to work on, especially in a suit. Do you…want to go for a ride sometime?"

"Absolutely, when?" she asked with an excited smile on her lips.

"Tomorrow?"

Even in the dark, he didn't miss her face pale as she brought her bottom lip into her mouth nervously. "Umm, can I tell you something? It's been bothering me since…my apartment." She said, and he understood that she was referring to their kiss. She released a drawn out sigh and tried to withdraw her hand from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "I have a date tomorrow."

"Oh yea, where are we going?" he laughed.

She shook her head, "not us. It's been planned since last weekend. I wish I could cancel but it's too late now."

For a split second, his face fell, but he quickly masked his frown and asked quietly, "do you want to go out with him?" she shook her head—no way, she wanted _this_ , right here with him. "Then just cancel and you and I will do something together instead."

"I _can't,_ it would be too cruel to do it this late" she sighed. Ever since she had gone to lunch with Mulder on Wednesday, she had worried about this damn date. While she didn't want to be mean or discourteous to her date, but she wanted to be with Mulder more.

"Well, what time are you meeting him tomorrow?"

"12:00 at a sandwich place."

Whew, thank God it wasn't a dinner date. He felt much less threatened over a lunch date. "Okay, I'll pick you up at your apartment at 1:30, we'll go for motorcycle ride and then we'll go out on my boat. That way, I can make sure you get him out of your system."

His suggestion made her feel better; honestly, she'd felt horrible all night wanting him so badly knowing she had a date tomorrow with another man. She felt like she was cheating on him, she still did. "You have a boat too? Won't it be too cold to be on the lake?" She asked as she tightened her hold on his hand, thankful that he was being so nice about it.

"I'll keep you warm."

They were silent for a few moments before she quietly asked, "Are you mad?"

"I don't think I _can_ be mad. I'll admit I'm disappointed that it's a couple hours less I'll get to spend with you this weekend, but I've known you less than a week—it would be presumptuous for me to assume you hadn't made plans with anyone else."

"I wish I hadn't," she admitted.

"Me too."

.

.

.

When they got back to her apartment, it was after 11:00 and Mulder wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to come back up to her apartment with her. Their kiss outside the restaurant was the stuff his dreams were made of and it was certainly not an experience his body was forgetting; his erection was throbbing and these suit pants weren't exactly the most comfortable pants to wear in the best of times.

She seemed to pick up on his hesitation and she reached out and rubbed her fingers against his upper arm. "Walk me up?"

He gave her a relieved smile and nodded his head, "wait and let me get your door." He said as he jumped out of the car. He walked around the back of the car and once his lower body was hidden by the trunk, he readjusted his erection and tried to hide it as best he could—he'd never once wished for a smaller penis but right now it was absolutely impossible to hide his full size from her. She was going to see it. Maybe she should see it.

He walked the rest of the way around the car and swung open her door, extending his hand out to her and not letting go of it as she lead him up to her apartment. He walked behind her and watched her hips move back and forth as she walked up the stairs; he'd watched her walk before and he was almost positive that she was adding a little extra sway and attitude to her strut tonight.

The black fabric of her dress stretched tightly across her ass and he had to fight his hand from reaching up to touch her. He was so caught up in watching her hips and biting his bottom lip that he didn't notice that they had reached her apartment or that she had stopped to unlock her door. He bumped into her hard and knocked her against the door, inadvertently thrusting his erection against the ass he was admiring so intently.

He hissed as he felt her warm body against him and couldn't help but moan when he heard her whimper and felt her arch her body back against him, lifting her palms to lay flatly on the door next to her breasts.

He swiped her hair away from her neck and pressed his lips against her skin, licking and nipping at her skin before he began sucking hard on her shoulder blade, primal satisfaction rising within him as he marked her.

She turned her head until her cheek was pressed against the door and she looked back at him, biting down on her lip as she saw the hunger burning in his eyes. She thrust her hips backwards into him again and then squirmed against his hardness.

He growled and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around until she was facing him and then he pushed his body hard against her, smashing her in between his hot, insistent body and the unyielding door behind her. His lips crashed against her mouth, his tongue instantly tasting her lips, begging for entry as he gently rubbed his hips against hers.

His hand came up to cup her breast the same moment her hands went his hips and she pulled him even closer into her. When he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her dress, she gasped and pulled away. "Inside. Now." She said as she turned and unlocked the door, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him inside her apartment, slamming the door shut behind them.

He grabbed and yanked off her coat, throwing it on the floor as her small fingers began ripping his tie off and unfastening his shirt buttons. As soon as the shirt was halfway unbuttoned, she slid her hands against his hard chest, feeling his muscles twitch and ripple beneath her touch.

She leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against his chest as her hands began working on pulling the shirt tail from his waistband.

Her legs weakened and she almost lost her balance when she felt his hands go to the back of her dress and begin working her zipper down. Oh my God, this was happening. He peeled the fabric away from her back and slid his hands across her warm skin, pressing his fingertips into her as he massaged her muscles and worked his way down her back, pushing the fabric further and further down until the dress finally fell to the floor.

He took in a deep breath and leaned back to look at her. They hadn't turned the lights on, but the moon was shining through her windows and gave him just enough light to send him over the edge. She was gorgeous—breathtakingly beautiful as she stood before him in her black heels and thigh highs which reached to mid thigh before revealing a few inches of creamy white skin before his eyes met a pair of black lacy underwear. He reached out and put his hand on her stomach, his long fingers stretched out and nearly covered her exposed stomach completely. Her black, semi-transparent bra matched her panties and dried his mouth out. Fuck.

She had lost the ability to move—to speak—to think. All she could do was watch him, watch him as he devoured her with his eyes. His hand felt so hot on her stomach, she could feel the intensity radiating from him as soon as he had touched her.

Her eyes flicked down his body and she realized that she hadn't finished undressing him. She stepped closer to him and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off him, getting no resistance or help from him as he continued staring at her body. She went to reach for his belt and looked down at his waist and gasped, licking her lips, when she saw the massive bulge in his pants. Her mouth gaped open as she looked back up and met his gaze as he smiled down at her.

.

.

.

Oh man, talk about the ultimate cliff hanger! I'm thinking that Skinner is going to call and interrupt them and have them report to a crime scene—isn't that totally the way it would happen in the show!? I'm just kidding, I'd have a riot on my hands at that point! I'm going to keep writing the next scene and you might just get a late-night naughty chapter tonight if I finish it in time.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 by AnarchyX-Phile**

He growled in the back of his throat and put his hand on top of her hand, pushing it down from his belt until her small hand was covering part of his erection. He squeezed her hand tightly, forcing her to grasp his cock firmly through his pants and his head fell back as his eyes closed. Good God this was wonderful. She reached up with her other hand and began unbuckling the belt, tugging on it impatiently until she was able to jerk it completely out of his belt loops and let it fall to the floor.

His hand was still on top of hers so she couldn't move away from his throbbing hardness, not that she wanted to, but it took her a few tries to get his pants button unfastened and his zipper lowered being one-handed; by the time she started easing his pants down—he had lost what little patience he had. He growled at her again and forced her to run her hand down the entire length of him, thrusting into her hand while his other hand pushed his pants the rest of the way down and he stepped out of them, kicking his shoes off at the same time but opting to leave his boxers on for the time being.

He scooped her up into his arms and looked around the room. Sure, they could go to the couch but he'd much rather have a bed to play in—but he didn't feel comfortable enough walking into her room without her inviting him there first.

He slowly made his way to the couch, praying that she would point him to the bedroom instead. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, her fingers coming up to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck as her tongue battled against his. He purposely bumped his shin against the coffee table and the sound he made caused her to break the kiss and look where he was headed.

She shook her head, "my room" she whispered against his mouth before her tongue flicked against his lips and he moved his hand to cup her butt, flexing and rubbing his fingers across her tight skin.

She squirmed against his hand and felt a pool of warmth begin growing between her legs. He swung open her bedroom door and they both stared at the bed looming in front of them. Dana bit down nervously on her lip as Mulder stumbled and paused in the doorway. Were they ready for this?

Finally, she was hit with an extra ounce of courage and she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his lips, before slightly pulling away and asking huskily, "would you rather do this standing up?"

Mulder's sexy laugh filled the air and his confident smile returned, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly on top of the covers. He moved towards the bottom of the bed and carefully lifted her foot into the air, sliding her shoe off and setting it down on the floor as his fingers lightly tickled up her leg until they reached the edge of her thigh highs. He lowered his head and kissed the exposed skin, smiling as he heard her gasp as her hands fisted into the bedding. As his fingers slowly tugged the tights down her leg, he kissed and tasted each square inch of skin as he exposed it. By the time he reached her foot, her heart was about to burst free from her chest. Then he started working on her other leg, taking much longer to expose this leg just because he loved hearing her moan and whimper his name.

When both legs were bare, he crawled onto the bed from the bottom, sliding up in between her legs until he was crouched in between the v of her legs. He leaned down and kissed her stomach as his fingers began tugging down her panties, feeling the thin lacy material stretch and threaten to rip from his unfamiliar touch.

Her hands dove into his hair, her nails running sharply against his scalp. She felt the tip of his tongue dip into her bellybutton and she sucked in a deep breath and then released that breath in one long hiss. His wet kisses began to move downwards, but he stopped when he felt her grip on his hair tighten. He looked up at her flushed face and his eyes widened when he saw that she was shaking her head no.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

She dropped her eyes down to the bedding and shook her head again, "not that—not yet."

He nodded his head and kissed the soft skin of her lower abdomen before crawling towards the top of the bed, lying down on his side next to her and pulling her into his arms. She slid her arms around his back, and shifted until she was facing him, throwing her leg over his waist and slipping her hands under the band of his boxers.

"Hey listen, if you want to wait—I can leave. It won't change us if you say no." He said, his hand coming up to her to cup her cheek, this thumb running gently against her face.

Dana turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand, "I want this" she said softly and she began tugging his boxers off.

He hummed in the back of his throat and rolled on top of her, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her, slipping his tongue past her lips and against her teeth. His cock twitched when he felt her flick the tip of her tongue against his and he reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, lifting off her just enough to pull the straps from her arms before he lowered back down on top of her.

She arched her back and rubbed her breasts against his chest, feeling her nipples tighten and harden as his lips moved against her mouth. He finished pushing off his boxers since her arms were nowhere near long enough to finish the job, and they both gasped when his erection bobbed against her body and slid against her wet folds.

She lowered her hand down and hesitantly stroked his aching shaft, running her fingers lightly over his stretched skin as she marveled at his size. "Harder, grip it harder—please." He begged, her feather light touch not being nearly enough to begin soothing the fire raging within him.

She nibbled on her lower lip and tightened her hold, closing her fist around as much of him as she could before she pumped her hand down towards his base, a satisfied smile lifting the corners of her mouth when he moaned her name and bucked against her hand.

When her hand reached the tip of his shaft, she guided him to her entrance, shifting under him until she could spread her legs wider. She ran his head against her wetness, crying out as his heat seared her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and slid the tip of his penis into her, releasing her hand from him once he had sunk in an inch.

His upper body was shaking as he restrained himself from fully thrusting into her. Her reaction to his size when she had first felt it told him that he needed to start slow. He pushed in another inch and felt her body stretch against him—stretch _for_ him. He dropped his head down until he was panting in her ear. "Talk to me Dana, I need to hear you."

Her hands went to his ass and her nails dug into his skin, her eyes were shut and he couldn't tell if her groans were a good or bad thing. The length of him that was inside her was in heaven and was beckoning the rest of him to join them—and god, how he wanted to. He pushed in another couple inches and paused; "I said talk to me, please!" his voice was rough as he tried to reign his body under control.

She tossed her head back and widened her legs, "just do it, now, all the way." He kissed her neck, biting down hard on her skin as he sank into her, still slowly but not stopping. When he was almost all the way in, she moaned and her hands went to press against her stomach, feeling him move inside her. He slowly pulled out of her and then reentered her, faster this time and continued until he bottomed out, making her squeal when he rotated his hips and drove deeper into her.

"Oh fuck—" she moaned, her body squirming beneath him, "you're so big." She didn't say it because she thought he wanted to hear it, but because it was completely true. He _was_ too good to be true—much too good.

At this same moment, Mulder was thinking the exact same thing. She was so tight and snug against him, her inner muscles squeezing and clamping down on him every time he moved inside her. "Oh Dana… this feels so good— _you_ feel so good." He captured her lips and kissed her hard as his trusts sped up, beginning to rock her bed and cause the springs to crack and creak beneath their weight. He brought a hand up to her headboard and gripped it tightly, using it for better leverage as he began slamming his hips into her.

He swallowed her whimpers and praises as he continued driving into her, a sweat breaking out across his body and falling gently down on her body. She turned her head away from him, tearing her lips away from his demanding mouth as she lifted her arms to encircle his neck as she started rocking her body into him, meeting his trusts and pulling him deeper.

She could feel his cock throbbing harder as he rammed into her, his size was deliciously painful and she wanted him to give her everything he had. "Harder—do me harder" she grunted.

"Oh shit baby" he said as his eyes rolled closed and he pushed himself off her, and rolled back onto his knees and then began pounding into her. "Are you going to think about this on your date? Hmmm?" he rasped as he slammed into her hard, sending the headboard crashing loudly against the wall.

He gripped her hips and jerked her body against him, pushing and pulling her body to match his rhythm. She brought her hand down to her hip and covered his hand with hers, urging him on.

"When he touches you, are you going to think about how I've touched you?" he asked as he leaned his head down and started sucking on her nipple, making her cry out and begin writhing beneath him.

She cried out his name as she began losing control when she felt the hard scrape of his teeth against her nipple. He smiled wickedly at her and released her breast long enough to asked another question, "Are you going to remember screaming my name when you say his name?"

He felt her body begin tightening around him and he lifted back off her and rammed into her as quickly and as hard as he could, grabbing her bouncing breasts and tweaking her nipples between his fingertips. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as her body stiffened and she screamed; her muscles clamped down on his swollen shaft. He felt his own release rise up but when he went to pull out, her vise-like grip kept him planted inside her as he emptied into her pulsing body.

He fell down on top of her and kissed her as she still pulsed around his softening shaft. "You are so beautiful." He said as he looked down into her flushed and damp face. She smiled weakly and pursed her lips until he leaned down and kissed her gently before rolling them over until she was laying on top of him.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Her head was lying on his chest, so she tilted it until her chin was resting on his breastbone and her blue eyes were piercing through him. "Do you want to go?"

"What I want isn't important. What you want means everything." He said truthfully as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Stay" she said in the middle of a yawn before laying her head back down and snuggling into his body. He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him, reaching over to pull the covers over them before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 by AnarchyX-Phile**

The next morning, they slept in—Scully having forgotten to set her alarm clock…having fantastic sex usually does make one forget the trivial things. Her eyes fluttered open when the telephone began ringing and then her heart stopped when she felt a heavy pressure trapping her against the mattress. She squinted against the bright sunlight coming in from the window and relaxed when she saw that it was just Mulder using her as a pillow.

She craned her neck down until she could press her lips against his forehead as her fingers ran absentmindedly though his hair. Finally, on the fourth ring, she stretched and rolled out from under him, picking up her robe and pulling it over her naked body.

"No fair, I thought I was going to get a morning show." Mulder mumbled as he watched her tie the robe tightly around her. She smiled and winked at him before walking out into the living room, but just when she went to pick up the telephone, the answer machine clicked on the caller began leaving a voicemail. She stood over the machine and listened.

"Hey Dana, it's Tom. I haven't heard back from you about lunch, but I'll be at the restaurant at 12:00—usual table. See you then."

The tape clicked off and she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her back into a hard, warm body. "Don't go" he whispered into her ear once he had pulled her flush against him, letting her feel his morning erection.

She whimpered and swayed against him, lifting her hand to his face which was resting on her shoulder, running her fingers across his beard. "You know I don't want to go." She said, her breath shuttering as he began kissing her neck.

"Let's go back to bed then." He said, gently tugging her backwards towards her room.

Her eyes went to her clock and she shook her head, "I still have to shower and meet him in an hour." She said as she attempted to pull out of his arms, but her heart wasn't in it and it showed.

Mulder nuzzled his nose against her ear and smiled, "I need a shower too then."

Her knees weakened and her stomach fell to the floor as she let him drag her to the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind them as he began untying her robe.

.

.

.

"What are you going to wear?" Mulder asked as he toweled his hair dry and watched her flip through a pile of clothes in her closet.

"Jeans and a blouse, I guess" she mumbled

"Can I pick it out? That way, when he tells you that you look nice, you'll think of me." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"As if I could stop thinking about you." She whispered as she leaned into his touch.

He lifted one hand up and pulled a white blouse off a hanger and grabbed a pair of dark jeans. "Let me dress you."

"You're kidding!" she laughed as she craned her neck to look at his face. He had on an embarrassed smile, like he regretted asking her. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. But you have to hurry; I have to leave in fifteen minutes."

His embarrassed smile was replaced with a goofy grin as he twisted her around and kissed her soundly on the lips before dragging her to the middle of the room. "Where do you keep your uh…" his hand motioned towards her chest and crotch.

"Second and third drawer." She answered as she pointed to her dresser. He walked over and began riffling through the drawers until he found a matching set he really, _really_ liked.

He walked back over to her and presented his find to her for her approval. He got an eye roll but she nodded and he set to work. "Lift your foot." He directed as he knelt down in front of her and began sliding on her panties, kissing her stomach and hips as he slowly slid the skimpy fabric up her legs until they were snug on her hips.

Next came the bra, he started out confident but quickly figured out that taking a bra off a woman was completely different than putting one on. Dana couldn't help but laugh at him and walked him through it, even going as far as to show him how to adjust her breasts once the bra was on to make sure the fabric covered what it was suppose to. He leaned down and pressed light kisses on the tops of each breast, his hand circling her and running down her back.

Putting the jeans on was easy enough, as were the socks and shoes he picked out for her. When he began buttoning up her blouse, his long fingers working hard to grip and fasten the small plastic buttons, she couldn't resist tugging off the towel covering his waist. "I think it's my turn now." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

She found his shirt laying next to the couch, so she slid the sleeves onto his arms, kissing his chest as she buttoned the shirt up, leaving the top two buttons undone so that he could start feeling a little rugged and devil-may-care before their motorcycle ride in a couple hours. She had to go back into the bedroom for his boxers and when she came back, he had taken his shirt back off and was leaned against the couch, giving her a come-hither look that almost gave her an orgasm just seeing it directed at her.

She looked back at the clock and groaned. Five minutes. "You're making this hard." She said as she cut her eyes to his shirt on the floor.

"I can't help it, you're making _this_ hard." He laughed as he glanced down at his erection. She went over to him and got down on her knees, her face directly in front of his thickening cock. He could feel her breath against his skin, sending chills down his spine. His hands went to her hair and he dropped his head back.

"Lift your feet" she said, her lips brushing against his cock and making it twitch upwards. His eyes shot open when he felt fabric rub against his legs; he looked down at her and groaned when he saw that she was sliding his boxers on. She reached behind her and grabbed his slacks, sliding them up his legs and buckling his belt. She looked at the clock again and cringed. Out of time. She picked up his shirt again and tossed it at his face. "You can finish it." She said as she went to her coat closet and picked out a tan jacket.

By the time she was ready to leave, Mulder had finished dressing and was walking out the door with her, letting her lock up as he waited for her. When he got to her car, he kissed her quickly and told her that he'd see her in an hour and a half. "Don't forget about me," he whispered as he grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss, swiping and flicking his tongue against her lips as she whimpered into his mouth.

Finally she broke away, licking her lips as she closed her door and cranked her car. "And don't be late!" he yelled as he got into his own car and waved goodbye as she drove off.

.

.

.

Date/motorcycle/boat chapter coming up next! It'll be a few days before the next update—I have to finish my next chapter for my other story, Dinner Date. Check it out while you wait for this update! **As always, review if you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 10 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana pulled her car into the restaurant parking lot and pulled down the visor mirror. Damn, she had been so distracted before she left that she had completely forgotten to put on makeup. She dug around in her glove compartment and purse until she finally found enough makeup to look decent. She tried to straighten her hair with her fingers and shrugged her shoulders, oh well—she didn't need to make a good impression anyways.

When she unbuckled her seat belt, she heard a piece of paper crinkle in her pocket; she reached into her coat and pulled out a folded note. When she unfolded it, a $10 bill and some rose petals fell into her lap. The note read:

 _Dana,_

 _Don't let him pay for your lunch, then it won't be a real date._

 _Waiting,_

 _Fox_

Her emotions were instantly torn in half, the internal conflict rising up immediately as she looked at the money in her lap. One the one hand, it was sweet how far he had went to make sure that this date with Tom wouldn't affect them; what he had said last night was absolutely divine, what he did this morning was wonderful, and now this note; on the other hand, as she looked down at the money, she felt dirty—like he was paying for her services.

She folded the money and stuck it in the cup holder along with the note, though she tucked the rose petals back into her coat pocket. She got out of the car and looked into the restaurant's front window. Tom was sitting at the end of a long table, sipping slowly from a coffee mug while staring absentmindedly at the full cup sitting next to him.

Scully lifted her lips into a smile and swung open the door, waving sweetly to the manager before going to sit next to Tom. Every month, there was a group of agents that got together for lunch on the weekend; they had all went through the Academy together and promised to stay in touch. Last weekend had been their monthly get together and, afterwards, Tom had come to Dana asking if she'd consider having lunch with him.

At the time, she had been very flattered. Tom was a good looking man who had been promoted quite a few times since they graduated. He was everything she had been looking for—but it was important to note that that's what she _had been looking_ for…that wasn't the case anymore.

She swallowed nervously as Tom paid her the one compliment she'd prayed he wouldn't say, "You look great Dana." She couldn't help but bite down on her lips and squirm in her chair as she thought of Mulder's lips on her breasts this morning, his long arms wrapping around her waist. Damn Fox Mulder—she wasn't going to survive this date.

"Thank you, Tom" she said, he voice shaky and breathy.

He smiled widely at her and she cringed as she lowered her head to look at the menu.

"So Dana, I heard that you've been given a promotion. Congratulations, you must be excited."

She licked her lips and dropped her shaking hands to her lap, she wished he'd stop saying her name—all she could think of was Mulder moaning and panting her name in her ear as he thrusted his thick, hard…

"So what's your new job title?"

"Uh…" she tucked her hair behind her ear and dropped her hand to the table next to her cup, "right now I'm just the Medical Examiner for the BSU, but after the three month trial period, I'll be given the Lead position and given the go ahead to organize my own staff."

She watched him reach for her hand, almost like it was in slow motion and she fought the urge to pull her hand away from him. When his palm covered the back of her hand and gently squeezed her hand, her eyes rolled closed as she thought of Mulder growling as he nipped and sucked on her nipples, and she fought back her own growl as she felt her nipples harden and begin pushing against her lacy bra.

"That's fantastic, I always knew you'd climb up the ladder, I just had no idea you'd do it so quickly. Your new boss, how is he?"

"Walter Skinner?" she shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hand out of his grasp, taking a sip of her coffee and then scooted the menu aside. "I just met him on Thursday afternoon, we were talking about a case and he just offered me the job."

"Wow, completely out of the blue? That's great. Is it the uh, same case you've been working on with Agent Mulder?"

She nearly spit her coffee out hearing Mulder's name. She dabbed her napkin against her corners of her mouth as she sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head.

"What's he like? I've always wondered about him—is he really as good as they say?"

Where to begin… what's he like? He tastes both salty and sweet at the same time, his skin feels like it's 200 degrees as it brushes against her skin, his hair feels slightly course and she loves the way he hums when she runs her fingers through it, his lips feel like wet velvet as they kiss her skin, his tongue hard and demanding one second and soft and teasing the next second as he explores her mouth. What's he like? He's perfect.

Is he really as good as they say? No, he's better. He's _much_ better.

"Yes, they definitely didn't exaggerate when they talked about him while we were in the Academy. He's very intelligent." She finally said, knowing he probably didn't want to hear her other answers.

"So are you hungry?" Tom asked as he waved towards a waitress.

"Starving" Dana answered, but not for food.

.

.

.

The date was nice, but Dana was lost in thought as she stared at the clock on the wall in front of her as it slowly ticked to 1:00. She hadn't eaten much of her sandwich and her stomach was not handling the few bites she had eaten well. Finally, she saw Tom wipe his mouth and place his napkin in the center of his plate.

He had been telling her about his latest case, he just knew he was on the verge of cracking the evidence wide open. "let me know if you need any help." She heard herself say, instantly regretting it the second the words left her mouth.

"Really, you'd help me?"

"Of course, we went through the Academy together—I'll always help you guys out any way I can." She said, trying to make him understand that it was a professional courtesy.

"Thanks, can I call you on Monday? There's something I'd like you to look at."

"Well, I can't on Monday, Mul… _Agent_ Mulder and I are looking into some leads. "Maybe later on in the week? But I can't promise anything, I'm not sure yet what my new job is going to be like—you understand, right?"

He nodded his head somberly and then smiled at her, "how about lunch again next week?"

Damn. She was really hoping he wouldn't ask her, phone calls she could ignore, but now she'd have to reject him. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her.

"Just think about it." He said as he gave her small smile. He pulled out his wallet and she pulled her money from her purse, giving him the Scully Eyebrow-Arch Warning when he tried to pay for her meal. He backed off and held his hands up in defeat, opening the door for her as she walked outside and went to her car.

.

.

.

When she pulled her car into the parking garage, she saw that there was a shiny black motorcycle parked in the visitor's parking lot. There was no one sitting on it, but she could see a pair of legs laying on the ground on the other side, but wasn't able to see a face. She walked over and peered over the handlebars and saw Mulder leaned against the garage wall, digging into a bag of sunflower seeds as he read a book, "How the Mind Works."

He was wearing a tight white shirt and a black leather bomber jacket. His hair was messy and his long legs were stretched out in front of him, slightly parted and beckoning to her.

She smiled and walked over to him, straddling him and sitting down on his lap as her hands dove into his hair, pressing her lips roughly against his mouth, brushing her tongue against his lips before he even had time to register what was happening. He parted his lips, more out of shock than anything else, and Dana dove inside, hooking his upper lip with her tongue and pulling it into her mouth, gently biting down on it.

His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him, one hand going to her head to grab a fistful of hair while his other hand went down her back, stretching his long arm until he could grab her ass. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her breasts hard against him as one hand dove under the fabric of his jacket, his hot skin scorching her fingers as she ran her hand across his chest.

When she finally had to breathe, her lips moved to his neck and she bit down hard on the skin until she felt him grip her body tightly as he hissed. "What brought this on?" he asked in between taking in big gulps of air.

"You did—all I could think about was your hands on me" she said as she grabbed hold of both of his hands and moved them until they were cupping her breasts, "your lips kissing me," she grabbed his neck and pulled until his head was near her shoulder, his lips on her neck, "and _this_ inside me" she finished as she ground her hips against his growing erection.

He squeezed her breasts and flicked his thumbs against her hard nipples as his tongue licked and tasted her neck, she kept rocking against his hips until he finally bucked against her, unable to control himself any longer. "Let's get to your apartment."

She whined when he stood them both up but her frown was quickly replaced with a satisfied grin when he picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to her apartment. To hell with what the neighbors _saw_ …they were about to _hear_ a lot more!

.

.

.

Okay, so I know it wasn't the motorcycle and boat scene I promised to post-but those are coming next. Cross my heart. In the meantime, leave reviews if you enjoyed this little late-night treat. Next chapter comes tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 11 by AnarchyX-Phile**

They busted into her apartment, her fingers already tearing his jacket off him. He turned and pressed her up against the front door, slamming it closed in the process, and kissed her hard—absent of all the gentleness from the previous night. He wanted to take her hard, right now against the door but, unfortunately, he was going to have to set her down to get them undressed.

He turned and walked over to the couch, tossing her roughly onto the cushions as he tore his jeans and boxers off his legs and then jerked his shirt off; when he looked back down at her, she had gotten rid of her blouse and was working frantically at her jeans. He stroked his already hard cock as he watched her undress herself, slowly revealing every millimeter of her silky skin to his hungry eyes.

The second she got her bra and underwear off, he was picking her back up and attacking her mouth again, groaning loudly as she wrapped her smooth legs around his hips and he felt her wetness coat his lower stomach as she rubbed herself against him. He reached down and rubbed his finger against the moisture on his stomach and lifted his fingers to his lips, but before he could taste her, she grabbed his hand and forced him to cup her breast again, licking a hot stripe up his neck and towards his ear, "you make me so wet" she whimpered into his ear as she bit down on his earlobe.

He grabbed her ass and forced her to roll her hips against his skin, spreading more of her juices onto his skin. "God, you drive me fucking crazy," he managed to gurgle out as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Mmmm, why don't you show me just how crazy you can get?"

He groaned and positioned himself at her entrance, wrapping his arm under her arm and his large hand taking hold of her shoulder so that he could pull her body down onto his cock. In the back of his mind, there was a small voice telling him to rein himself in, but her words had tipped him over the edge of his sanity and he surged up into her with all the force he could muster while pulling her body down at the same time. Their hips slammed against each other and she screamed as her hands clawed at the back of his neck, her mouth parted as her continuous moan increased to screams every time he pumped into her.

She was so tiny and weighed nearly nothing as he picked her up off him and pushed her back down against him. God, she was so hot and wet—he could feel her arousal running down her thighs while still coating his stomach. He hadn't really believed that she'd really think of him while on her date—and it thrilled him to know that, not only had she thought of him, but that just the memory of him was enough to get her this horny.

"Couch" she whimpered as she tilted her forehead until it was resting against his shoulder. He went to lay her down but she shook her head, "I want to be on top."

Hell yes. He hummed low in his throat and kissed her before laying down, letting her situate herself as she instantly began raising and lowering her hips, sinking his throbbing cock deep inside of her before grinding her hips back and forth. She stretched her hands above her head and swept her hair over one shoulder.

He bit down on his lip as he watched her take his hard shaft into her small body; God, she was so tight and it was such a turn-on knowing that his cock was stretching her body, molding it to fit him. He reached both of his hands to her center, rubbing her clit and smearing her wetness against his fingers before he moved his hands to her breasts, rubbing his wet fingers against her nipples and moaning, his eyes rolling, as he watched them grow hard instantly. "Yea baby" she moaned as she came down hard on his hips before leaning forward and kissing him, still pumping her hips against him, but much slower now as she began concentrating on their kiss.

He couldn't stand the slowness, even with her lips lapping hungrily at his. He grabbed hold of her hips and began thrusting up into her, his pace becoming frantic as he began screaming. His mind blanked and all he could think about was moving faster, thrusting harder, and going deeper. She tightened her inner muscles against him and then sucked the air out of his lungs.

He flipped them over and she screamed as the movement made his cock jerk deeper inside of her. "Ohmygod—so thick" she whimpered as her hands went to his waist.

He licked at her lips as he pumped into her body until he felt his release rising up, and then he leaned forward and began sucking on her breast, biting hard at her nipple at his tongue flicked against her trapped skin between his teeth. She arched her body off the couch and screamed as her body shook and vibrated against his cock. He gave of one final hard trust and he drove his release into her, moaning as he tasted her wetness still lingering on her nipple. She tasted wonderful.

.

They collapsed against the couch, Mulder pressing his weight into her and still slowly pushing in and out of her as he softened. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers though his sweaty hair. "Well I guess you already got your ride in before even getting on the motorcycle" he laughed as he leaned down and swallowed her laughter, slowly kissing her as he pulled completely out of her. She moaned once he left her body and wiggled against him.

"Let's take a quick shower and head out." She said, still playing with his hair.

"Are you hungry? I didn't eat lunch."

"Me either." She said, remembering the two small bites she managed to swallow of her sandwich.

"Good," he smiled, so completely relieved that the date was unsuccessful in more ways than one. "I know a good BBQ place next to the marina, we'll pick up some food before we head out."

"You're spoiling me" she said as she brought her fingers down to rub against his face.

He smiled at her and lowered his mouth to her lips, "that's exactly what I plan to do."

.

.

.

When they got back to down to the parking garage, he picked up the book he had been reading before she showed up and threw it into his saddle bag, and then pulled out a package and handed it to her. She looked at him warily as she unwrapped the tissue paper. It was a grey leather jacket with silver zippers. She shook her head and handed it back to him, "I can't take this."

"I didn't say you could have it, I just want you to wear it."

"Mulder, it still has the store tags on it."

"I promise I didn't buy it today." He said as he crossed his finger over his heart. He bought it last week for Samantha's birthday but decided he would much rather see Dana in it—and he'd much rather get to take it off her. He'd get Sam something else.

She gave him a doubting look but pulled at the tags until they broke off. She slid her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up, holding out her arms and as she looked at him. "Perfect." He smiled before handing her a helmet and zipping up his own jacket.

He climbed on first and started the motor, and then motioned for her to sit down behind him. "Hold on tight, we've got to make up for lost time" he yelled over the noise.

She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him, scooting up until her chest was smashed against his back. He lowered his hand to grip her lower calf muscle and they rolled out of the garage, weaved in and out of traffic as they made their way out of the city, and then flew down the interstate.

The marina was about an hour south of DC, but they made it there in 45 minutes. Halfway through the trip, Dana had unzipped his jacket enough to slid her hands under the leather so she could rub her hands against his chest. The thin undershirt was hardly any barrier at all and her hot little hands explored his upper body completely, which did wicked things to his lower body.

When he parked the bike at the restaurant, he ripped his helmet off and turned around to kiss her, snaking his tongue into her mouth as she tried to break away for air. He knew everyone was going to see his erection, but as long as he was standing next to Dana, they would understand why. She finally managed to pull away from him and got herself off the bike despite her wobbly knees. She pulled her own helmet off and smoothed down her hair, licking her lips as she watched him look down her body.

He extended out his hand and pulled her inside; the line was long but he promised it would be worth the wait. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the food or the sex they would undoubtedly have again. She already wanted him again, and as they stood silently in the noisy restaurant, the memories began flooding in again and she felt herself get wet.

She snaked her arm around his waist and stepped close to him, he kissed the top of her head and they stepped up one place in line. When they finally reached the counter, her stomach was growling and her legs were beginning to get tired of standing.

The cashier looked at them annoyingly as she asked them what they wanted to order. "I'll uh, have the Scully Special." He said quickly as his lip turned up into a sly smile. The cashier looked at him like she hadn't heard him and then gave Dana an odd look when she punched Mulder lightly in the stomach.

"He means a Number 2, and I'll have a Number 5." She said, fighting back a laugh.

"Anything else?"

"Yea, what dessert has whip cream on it?" he said as his eyes scanned the menu. Dana pinched his side but he didn't let up.

"Banana Pudding." The waitress said, completely uninterested.

"We'll take a quart of it." Mulder said as he pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card as Dana shook her head with a hidden smile tilting the corners of her lips upward.

As they stepped to the side to wait for their, Dana slid up to the counter and Mulder came up to stand directly behind her, pressing his chest against her back and kissing her ear quickly before looking up to watch the news playing silently on a corner TV. "A quart?" Dana finally asked, "just how hungry are you?"

"Famished" he answered as he took a step closer to her and pressed his hard-on into her back. She bit back a gasp but just as she was going to arch her body back against him, their order was dropped off in front of them and they left.

.

.

.

His boat was very nice. She hadn't been on too many ski boats, her father never wanted to be on the water when he came home and her mother had been overprotective while Bill was out at sea. She had gone out a few times in college but never on something like this.

There were seats all along the nose of the boat and down the sides, then a two-seated bench in front of the steering wheel, and a long padded flat area on the back of the boat, about 6 feet wide and 4 foot deep, that she assumed was where you'd sit to put your skies or wake-board on.

He jingled the keys in front of her face, "Want to drive?"

She shook her head, "get it out of the marina and maybe I'll drive it then."

"I've got skis and a ton of other stuff in a storage building at the end of the dock, do you want me to get anything?"

"I don't think so, unless you want something."

"Nope, I've got what I want." He said as he smiled at her, helped her step into the boat, and then handed down their food and a duffle bag full of beach towels and beer.

He sat down in the captain's seat and she sat down next to him, linking her arm through his arm as she leaned over and kissed his shoulder, smiling when he cranked the boat and revved up the engine.

She leaned back in the seat and tucked her legs under her as she slid her sunglasses on; she looked over and saw Mulder squinting into the sun as he reversed out of the dock. She turned and began digging through the duffle bag until she found his glasses, fumbling messily as she tried to put them on. He caught her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers before fixing his glasses and smiling at her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her body into the crook of his arm. She leaned into him and put her hand on his upper leg, sliding her fingers towards his inner thigh.

He drove much slower on the water than he did on the motorcycle and they pointed out houses they liked and made up stories about the people that lived there. When he pulled around a bend, a large brick house with a swimming pool and a waterfall came into view. Dana's eyes widened and she squeezed his thigh, "that's my favorite house" she said with a nod of finality.

"But we haven't seen them all yet."

"That's my favorite" she repeated, "I know what I like when I see it."

His lips lifted into a grin as he looked down at her. "Am I your favorite?" His voice was quiet, like he wanted to know the answer but somewhat dreaded to hear her answer.

She was quiet for a few moments as she stared at the house and he had almost decided that she hadn't heard him when she glanced up at him, "well—" she said uncomfortably.

His stomach flipped and he regretted asking; why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? "Forget I asked" he said as he turned and steered them out of cove and headed down a opening they hadn't explored yet.

"No" she said when she heard the hurt tone in his voice. "You're the _only_ one." She said as she stared down at her hand on his leg. Her stomach was tight and she felt sick. Four Days. In only four days, she was telling this man that he was the only man in her life, the only man she wanted in her life. "So I guess that makes you…everything." She said, her brows furrowed as she thought about that.

It was a few drawn out seconds before Mulder responded by wrapping his arm tighter around her and kissing her temple, "I like that" he whispered against her skin. He didn't have to say he thought the same about her, she could feel it.

He pulled the boat into an empty cove and turned the engine off. "Ready to eat?"

She nodded her head and leaned over and pressed her lips lightly against his before standing up and getting the food and plates out as he flipped a small table out and set out their drinks . "Oh no, they didn't give us any forks or spoons." She said as she dug through the food bag.

Mulder shrugged, "we'll use our fingers."

"For banana pudding?" she laughed as she finished setting the food out and sat down next to him, twisting open her beer.

"Oh, well I was never planning on using a spoon for that anyways." He laughed as he raised his eyebrows at her.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed. I'm personally loving where this story is going! I already know I'm not going to have an update for y'all tomorrow—hopefully I'll have a chapter ready on Monday evening. **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 12 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana tipped a styrofoam cup of baked beans into her mouth and elbowed Mulder with her other arm when he stopped eating just to watch her. "What?" he laughed as he nudged her back and picked up his BBQ sandwich and took a big bite, "you just keep surprising, that's all" he said with his mouth full.

"How so?" she asked as soon as she had swallowed and took a sip of beer.

"Well, when I first heard what they nicknamed you, I'll admit that I was worried you wouldn't let me take you out on a date." He watched her face and saw the flicker of pain and a frown tilt her lips. "Why did they call you that?"

"The Ice Queen? What story did you hear?" Dana asked as she took a big gulp of her beer and sat it down hard on the table.

"I didn't stick around for the story; I didn't want to hear it" he answered honestly.

"Then why ask now?"

"Because I want to know how such a passionate, beautiful woman could ever be called an Ice Queen—and I want to hear it from you."

She finished off her beer and grabbed another bottle, opening and drinking a quarter of it before she turned to look at him again. "It was my fourth week in training at the Academy—there was a guest speaker that flew in to teach a class about crime scenes, just some hotshot jerk that thought he knew everything…" her eyes grew wide as she remembered who she was talking to.

He smirked and shook his head, "Yea, I guess I'm the hotshot jerk they call to guest lecture the profiling course."

"I'm sorry," she said as she dropped her head and pushed away her plate of food.

"Don't be, it's true. Although I'd like to think I'm not a jerk."

"You aren't" she said quickly, putting her hand lightly on his knee. "Anyways, one of the guys in my group knew him and invited him out to eat with us after class. God—from the moment he saw me he kept pawing at me and putting his hands all over me." Her lips fell into a frown, "I tried to leave early but he followed me out into the parking lot."

"What's his name?" Mulder said as he felt his hands involuntarily tighten into fists.

She smiled at him and reached out to brush the hair off his forehead, "it doesn't matter. Anyways, one thing led to another and I…kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could. With my high heel. Everyone I was with saw what happened and they still defend me, even now—but by the time I graduated and was assigned to the DC office, the man had already told everyone his version of the story and the nickname stuck."

He licked his fingers cleaned before he reached out and grabbed hold of her arms, twisting her body until she was laying flat on the seat and he was sitting beside her, leaning over her. "What are you doing?" she laughed as she pushed against his chest, all negative thoughts completely thrown from her mind.

"I think it's about time I thaw the Ice Queen." He said as he lowered his mouth over her lips, drinking in her laughter as he stole the air from her lungs. She felt her arms burning from his touch and she craved to feel his fiery touch all over her.

He crushed his body against hers, pressing her into the seat cushion and imprisoning her against him as his tongue swiped against her lips. Her hands went to his hair and pulled on the short strands at the back of his neck as his mouth continued ravishing her lips, stripping her of any resolve she may have had about waiting until they got back to her apartment

She arched her body into him, rubbing her sensitive breasts against him, wishing they weren't separated by layers of clothes. He seemed to have the same thought because he growled into her mouth, forcing the vibrations down her throat as he ripped his mouth off of her and jerked his shirt off, throwing it behind him to land on the steering wheel before slipping and falling onto the boat floor.

He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open, lowering his head to kiss the tops of her breasts before he pulled her into a sitting position so that he could pull her shirt off her arms. As she laid back down on the seat, he reached over and grabbed the container of banana pudding and opened the lid. He took his finger and raked some pudding onto his hand and then smeared it onto her stomach, smiling when she sucked in a deep breath.

He lowered his head and kissed her upper ribcage, slowly making his way down to her stomach. The moment he tasted the dessert, he moaned and ran his tongue against her skin, his eyes rolling closed at how utterly delicious she was and how hard this was making him.

Everything about her was so intoxicating. He had never been this sexually intense before, but there was something about her that ensnared his senses. All he could think about was tasting her, feeling her arms around him, sinking into her warmth and getting lost in her smell.

She wiggled underneath him as he finished licking the pudding off her belly. He dropped light kisses on her lower abdomen before looking up into her flushed face. Her lips were red and swollen from her biting down on them and her eyes were dark as she looked at him as though he was next on the menu…and he was.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards until he landed roughly with his back against the floor. She grabbed the container of pudding and got down on the floor with him, straddling his hips as she leaned down and kissed him quickly before picking up his hand and dipping his fingers into the pudding. "Rub it on you" she said, her voice full of desire as she slowly rocked her hips against him.

"Where?" he croaked as he stared at her breasts, watching her nipples push against her lacy bra.

"Anywhere." She whispered as she raked her fingernails down his chest, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave behind red trials. He groaned and his head fell back against the floor; he smeared the pudding onto both of his nipples and then lifted his finger to her mouth, gasping as she parted her lips and licked his finger, pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard on it until it was clean again, all the while staring into his deep brown eyes.

She wiggled her hips against him and then lowered her head to his chest, pressing her lips in the center of his chest before she moved to his left nipple, her tongue lightly pressing against his skin as her hands went to his shoulders for stability. As soon as he felt her tongue graze his areola, his hands flew to her hips as he pushed her down and grinded her hips against him.

"I thought you wanted to play first." She smiled against his skin before she flicked her tongue against his nipple, causing him to thrust his hips against her. She laughed seductively as she moved her lips to his other nipple, closing her mouth over it as she licked the sweetness from him, biting down softly on the puckered skin before rising back into a sitting position. "It's your turn" she said as she raised her eyebrows.

He smiled and flipped them over, feeling his stomach tighten when she wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could rub her center against his erection. He held the container of pudding out to her and waited until she had a dollop on her finger before he sat it aside and watched her spread it on her neck, down her upper chest, and behind her ears.

He smiled and lowered his head, pressing his lips against her mouth lightly before kissing down her chin and then moved down her throat, licking the sticky dessert from her skin as he bit down and nibbled at her neck. He ran his tongue around the outer shell of her ear before licking the skin behind her ear clean, and then he moved to the other side. By the time he was done, her hands were shaking and her hips were rocking steadily against him.

He couldn't help but laugh when her hands flew to his pants the same moment his went to her waistband. She was biting down on the corner of her bottom lip as she worked to get his pants opened and started pushing them down, her hands immediately rubbing his shaft through his boxers. He leaned forward and pressed himself harder into her hand as he tugged on her pants, pushing them down to her knees.

God he wanted to taste her so badly, but then he remembered the panic on her face last night when he had tried and he decided that he'd better wait until she was more comfortable. He didn't mind waiting—he'd didn't mind doing anything when it came to her. He hooked his fingers around the fabric of her panties and pulled them down. They both took a split second to kick their pants and underwear off their legs before Mulder reached to her center and trailed two fingers up against her folds, applying just enough pressure to spread her open and let her arousal coat his fingers.

She reached her arm down between them and grabbed his pulsing cock and gripped it firmly in her small hand, running her thumb over the tip and using the droplets of pre-cum to lubricate her hand as she began moving up and down, squeezing him tighter every time she reached the tip of his shaft.

She was learning him fast and that made his heart race. "You're too perfect" he sighed before he pushed two fingers into her body, curling them upwards when he had gone as far as he could reach. His thumb brushed across her clit and she gasped and bucked against his hand, unconsciously squeezing his cock much harder and a loud moan ripped up his throat. "ooh fuck" he growled as he slammed his fingers into her hard.

Her back arched off the boat floor and she lifted one hand to her squeeze breast while her other hand continued stroking him, her movements growing shaky and ungraceful but Mulder still thought it felt euphoric. She began tugging on his shaft hard, pulling him towards her center as she slid her hips closer to him.

He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her stomach quickly before pulling his fingers from her and moving to rub gentle circles around her clit. She let go of his cock and her hands fisted and rubbed against the course boat floor. "God yes, right there—please don't stop." Her voice was throaty and drenched in desperation.

He felt his cock twitch as he watched her face tense up, he pinched her clit between his fingers and trusted into her, driving his throbbing cock into her scorching body. When he bottomed out and felt his balls press against her ass, her body tightened around him as her muscles stiffened and she screamed his name, her upper body trashing from side to side. He continued rubbing her clit but remained buried inside her, slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion as her orgasm raged through her body.

When her body went slack and fell lifelessly on the floor, he leaned down and kissed her closed eyelids and her flushed cheeks. "You are so unbelievably beautiful" he whispered against her lips. She weakly raised her hand until she could press her fingers against his lips, stopping him from talking as she shook her head.

He kissed her fingertips before opening his lips and drawing them into his mouth, sucking on them as he slid his tongue against her fingers; she licked her lips as she watched him devour her fingers. He began rocking his hips into her again, moaning as he felt how much more slick she was now that she had had an orgasm. Her muscles were still pulsing softly against him as he started driving into her, resting most of his weight on his arms so that he could ram his lower body into her much harder.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and trust against him but her energy was still drained; instead she coaxed him on with her words. "Oh God, it feels so good" she moaned as she felt his hand brush against her cheek, "I love how hard and thick you get for me." He groaned and grabbed her hips to pull her against him, causing the carpet to burn her upper back as it rubbed against her skin—but she didn't care. All she could feel was his heat invading her body and leaving behind sweet agony every time he pulled out of her. She put her hand on her stomach and pressed down on her belly, feeling him move inside her, "You reach so deep," she moaned, her words drawn out as her skin began to tingle again.

"God, your voice is so sexy—you have no idea what it does to me" he groaned and she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She smiled and forced her muscles to clamp down on his swollen shaft, her body clinging tightly to his cock as though it was essential for her survival. She arched her back and let him slide into a new area inside her. He gasped and he felt himself lose control. "God damn it" he growled as he rammed into her as hard and fast as he could while his hands continued pushing and pulling her hips against his shaft.

He felt his balls draw up but still his release didn't come. He shifted until he could use his body weight to help slam into her harder, causing her to scream loudly every time his hips smashed into hers. She could see the sweat falling from his face, the intensity in his eyes as he worked to reach his release. Dana reached up and ran her fingernail against his nipple, making him hiss as his speed increased to a deliciously unbearable rate. "Come for me baby, please. I want you to. I want you to so bad." She said as her fingernail circled his nipple.

Her words seemed to push him over the edge because after a few more thrusts, he roared loudly as his movements grew unsteady. "Fuck yes! Take it baby, just like that—take it all" he groaned as he pounded his release into her; she could feel him filling her up, spurt after spurt as he continued pumping into her. His heat and intensity as he continued to pour into her sent her over the edge again and she cried out loudly as her body clamped down on his shaft and squeezed the rest of his release from him.

He collapsed on top of her and his lips kissed her face lazily as they both panted and hummed as they came down from the rush. His softening shaft slid from her body and she gasped at the empty void it left within her. He kissed her lips softly before gathering her in his arms and picking her up, laying her down on a padded beach as he went and pulled a thin blanket out of the duffle bag. He turned back and looked at her—wearing only a bra with tousled hair, flushed skin, and a completely sated look on her relaxed face—and he felt his stomach tighten. Ice Queen? No fucking way.

He sauntered back over to her and laid down on the bench behind her, throwing the blanket over their bodies before he slid his arm around her, putting his hand flat on her stomach and tugging her warm sleeping body close to him. He kissed the back of her neck before he fell asleep too.

.

.

.

Prepare for some serious relationship building during the next few chapters! There will still be steam but there will be substance as well! Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, **please leave me a review!** More reviews=faster I write the next chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 13 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana woke up about an hour later and was surprised to feel Mulder's fingers running lightly through her hair while his other hand stayed on her stomach. One of them had pushed away the blanket and now only their lower halves were covered up. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, my left leg has been asleep for the past twenty minutes." He mumbled into her ear.

She yawned and stretched, looking up at the sun which was beginning to set. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked and tisked disapprovingly when she felt him shake his head no. He had slept for a total of about 20 seconds before he felt her snuggle her hips against his hips and then he was wide awake. "Why not? Weren't you tired?"

"A little, I'm fine to drive us home if that's what you're worried about." He said as he pressed his hand tighter against her stomach.

Dana couldn't help but shake her head as a soft smile crept across her face. For only knowing her a short time, he had picked up on a lot of her habits and was one of the few people that could read through her facial features and tone of voice. She supposed that was why he was such a successful profiler.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked. There was a serious tone in his voice that told her not to make a joke out of his question.

"Um, well that depends on what you ask me to do."

"I want complete honesty, I want to know that whatever question I ask you, that what you tell me is the truth—the entire truth. Trust isn't something that comes easily with me, but I _want_ to trust you. Can you do that, for me?"

She turned her body until she was facing him, he shifted so that he could keep his hand on her belly. "Of course I will" she said, hurt that he even assumed that she would have lied to him.

"Do you want children?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Fuck. He had decided that he'd open with some harmless questions and would eventually ask her the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about.

Her eyebrow arched as she stared at him, "Um, definitely but later… _much_ later on." His eyes went to her stomach as his fingers softly rubbed against her skin. Oh. Her eyes widened when she realized why he had asked. "I take birth control—I thought you knew that."

"How could I have known?"

"Well I…" Dana started and then her brows furrowed when she remembered that she hadn't ever told him. "But why would you risk…" her lips parted to finish her sentence but instead she just looked down towards their hips.

"Everything about this, about us, just felt so right and I didn't want to make it less than perfect for either of us. I guess I wasn't really considering it a _risk_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I had gotten you pregnant then…I think that would have been great."

"You don't even know me." She said as she shifted away from him until her body wasn't touching his anywhere other than his hand on her stomach.

"I do know you, but I want to get to know you even better. What I'm saying is, I'm serious about starting a _very_ long-term relationship with you. I don't want you to think that the way I am around you is normal behavior for me—I'm usually quite standoffish to everyone, even people I know well. But when I met you, I don't know…something just clicked. _You_ felt right."

Dana chose to ignore nearly everything he just said—well, maybe not exactly _ignore_ it because she knew she'd think a lot about it once she got home tonight—but for now she went back to concentrate her frustration on the original issue. "Mulder, you can't just be so free about your sex life. What if I wasn't taking the birth control shot? What if you had gotten me pregnant? What would have happened between us? Would you have become a father or a daddy? A Friend or a husband? It's all so completely irresponsible." She scolded, both him and herself.

' _When_ I get you pregnant, you'll be mine and you'll want it just as much as I do,' he thought, but instead he just looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek. "I'll always do right by you Dana, I swear." After a few minutes, her body relaxed against him again and her hand slid around his back to pull him into a hug. He arched his head back so that he could look at her face, his fingers coming out of her hair to rub gently down her cheeks. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head and kissed his finger as he trailed it across her bottom lip. She wasn't mad, she didn't have a reason to be. "I think we just need to slow down, I want a relationship too but I think rushing is only going to mess it up and confuse us" she said quietly. God she didn't want it to slow down, it felt too good the way it was, she felt so safe as long as she was in his arms.

"If that's what you want, I will give it to you." He said disappointingly.

Dana thought about it for a moment as she felt his fingers go back to her hair, rubbing softly against the tangled strains. "No, I don't want that— I want to be confused, I want this." She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, shifting until her body was directly over his.

He moaned into her mouth and let his tongue graze her bottom lip, hard enough that it made her mouth open and he slipped inside, whirling his tongue in her mouth as he drank in her taste. She was softly whimpering against him but when he lifted his hands to unfasten her bra, she growled and both of her hands flew to his face, forcing his mouth to open to her as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and flicked the tip of her tongue against his teeth, she curled her tongue until she could slide against the roof of his mouth before she hooked his bottom lip and sucked it between her teeth to bit down on it lightly.

He ran his hands over her now naked back and dipped his fingers into her muscles, smiling every time she gasped into his mouth. "You're so tense" he said as she moved her lips to suck and bite on his neck.

"Why don't you relax me then?" she whispered into his ear. There was already a wetness soaking her folds, she had felt it puddle up as soon as he said that it would be great to get her pregnant.

"I think I should get you home first." He said as he refastened her bra and leaned his head back to look at her. "My apartment?" he asked hopefully as he brushed the frown on her lips. She nodded her head with a smile on her face. He kissed her sweetly before sitting them up and collecting their clothes, both using a beach towel to clean themselves up before getting redressed. God he hoped Samantha wasn't at his apartment anymore.

.

.

.

He pulled into his parking garage and parked the motorcycle next to his car, holding out his hand so that he could help Dana off. His legs were sore and he smiled as he thought about how much sorer she must be. He slung his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as they rode the elevator up to his floor. "Remember, it's a bachelor pad—don't get your hopes up as far as cleanliness goes." Her face fell and her nose wrinkled, making Mulder laugh and pull her tighter to him. "Don't worry—it's not _that_ bad." He said as he kissed her forehead.

When the elevator doors opened, he tugged on her hand and pulled her down the hall until he reached apartment 42. He unlocked the door and nudged it open, putting his hand on her lower back and giving her a light shove through the door.

Well, against all odds, Samantha had indeed cleaned up. There were a few dirty dishes still in the sink but most everything else was tidy. Dana stepped in and took off the leather coat Mulder had told her to wear and hung it up on a coat rack next to the door, she straightened her shirt as she looked around the room.

"Go on in, don't be scared." He laughed as he dropped his keys in a wooden bowl and hung his jacket next to hers. When she didn't move, he laughed and picked her up cradling her body and carrying her into the living room despite her gentle kicking and half-hearted protests to set her down.

Secretly, she loved how dominating he was and how he didn't obey her every command like all her previous boyfriends had. If she had said jump, they would have jumped. But Mulder was different. While he would jump too, he would pounce on her instead and make love to her all night. That was the difference—and she was loving that difference.

He carried her through the apartment, showing her every single room—she laughed and kissed his cheek when he even opened his crammed closet and let her poke her head in, there were suits and dress shirts hanging closely together and a pile of ties lying on the floor. She looked up at him and he laughed, kissing her nose. "I'm only wearing ties you pick out from now on—these are going in the garbage."

Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and repositioned herself so that she was sitting on his hips with her legs wrapped around her waist. "Don't throw them away—I think we can repurpose them and have some fun." She kissed his lips hungrily and he managed to stumble into the living room and pried her arms from around his neck so that he could lay her down on her stomach on the leather couch.

She tried to twist onto her back, but he put his large hand in the middle of her spine and pressed down hard, "don't move." He commanded as he slid his hands under her body and began unfastening her blouse. Once he had discarded her shirt and bra, he went into the bathroom and came out with a small bottle of oil. He smiled when he saw that she hadn't moved, he'd have to reward her obedience.

He opened the bottle and poured out a gracious amount on her smooth back, chuckling when he heard her gasp at its coldness. But then his fingers were on her skin and she felt like she was on fire. He worked his fingers in her muscles, digging into her skin when he reached a particularly tense area.

She was moaning loudly every time he touched a sensitive patch of skin and her back was rising and falling quickly as she panted. When he reached the bottom of her back, his fingers hooked into her waistband and began pulling them down, his other hand diving under her hips to rip at the button and zipper.

She continued obeying his command not to move, so it took a little bit of effort, but she was soon stripped bare and Mulder felt his erection tent his jeans and strain against the rough fabric. On the ride back home, he had decided that he wasn't going to take her again tonight, as much as he wanted to. But if she wanted to find her release, he'd certainly help her do that.

He poured some more oil on his hands and continued moving down her body, his strong fingers kneading her firm butt as she began rocking her hips into the sofa. He bit down on his lip as he watched her while his hands moved down the backs of her thighs, his fingertips dipping in between her legs to brush lightly against her dripping center. They both gasped as his gentle brush sent her wetness spilling out of her, drenching his hand and her thighs.

"I love how wet you get for me baby." He said roughly as he forced his fingers to move down her body, rubbing the rest of the way down her thighs until he reached the back of her knees. He had read once that one of the top five most sensitive places on a woman's body was the backs of her knees—might as well test that theory out. He lowered his head and breathed hotly against her skin before pressing his wet lips into the crook of her knee, licking the skin and biting down on the soft skin.

Her entire body jerked and her leg involuntarily kicked and twitched under his movements. He smiled and pinned her legs down with his arms as he continued feasting on the delicate skin until he was more than satisfied that there would be hickies on both of her legs.

When he gave her skin a final lick, he saw her body relax into the couch as she shifted her legs wider, looking at him over her shoulder in invitation. He shook his head but laid down on top of her, his clothes scratching at her naked skin, as his hand snaked down to her center, letting one finger trail down her seam as his other fingers played in her wetness.

She tried to reach down between them so that she could reach his hardness, but her arms weren't long enough and he didn't reposition himself to help her. She frowned and looked at him again, but then he trust two fingers into her and her eyes squeezed shut as her head laid down on the cushion. "You're so tight Dana, I love how your body feels" he said as he pressed his lips against her spine. He added a third finger and she could no longer concentrate on his words. It was nice, but compared to his shaft, it left her feeling empty and hallow. His thumb brushed across her clit and his lips moved to her ear, sucking on the soft skin as his tongue licked hot trials against the shell of her ear. "Let go baby," he crooned in her ear as his fingers sped up, "let me help you relax" he said, wanting to see her body go limp after her release ripped through her body.

"No" she said as her muscles began tensing despite her words, "I want more, I want you." Mulder shook his head and pressed his weight down on her, swirling his fingers inside her until her body found its climax. He kept his fingers buried inside of her as her inner muscles squeezed at the digits. When she let her head fall against the cushion, he stood up and rolled her off the cushions and into his arms, carrying her to his bed and laying her down under the covers.

Then he got up to walk towards the bathroom, unzipping his pants to relieve the pressure of his hard-on. It took him only about 15 seconds to pump his release from his aching cock, another 15 seconds to clean up before he walked back out into his bedroom. He was surprised to see Dana sitting up on the bed staring at him.

The silence was only interrupted by her sniffle as her eyes went to his pants, his erection completely diminished. Her blue eyes flew to his gaze as she opened her pouted lips. "Did I do something…wrong?" The sadness and worry in her voice nearly put him on his knees.

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, "What do you mean?" he asked as he went to the bed and laid down beside her. He opened his arms out to her and took solace in the fact that she snuggled into his embrace, laying her wet cheek on upper chest.

As soon as he felt the tears, he lifted her chin up until he could stare into her watery eyes. "You could never do anything wrong." He kissed the crown of her head and whispered into her hair, "never."

"But…"

"I'm not an animal—Dana, I'm not going to force myself on you every couple hours to satisfy my more primitive desires. I'm not going to take advantage of you or this relationship."

"But you let me."

"Yes, but for purely selfish reasons" he said as his hand rubbed up and down her naked back, "I didn't want you to go home—I wanted you to stay here with me tonight."

"You could have just asked." She chuckled, wiping away the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but my way was more fun."

They were silent for a few moments as they both started dozing off to sleep. Mulder finally turned and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Tomorrow is Sunday." He felt her nod her head. "Can we spend the day together again?"

She shook her head and yawned. "I'm going to my parents' house for lunch tomorrow—it's a sort of celebration cook out for my promotion." Since she couldn't see his face, Mulder didn't even try to hide his disappointing frown. Silence soaked the room again and her breathing steadied and he assumed that she must have fallen asleep.

He tightened his hold on her and snuggled deeper into the pillows. "You could…come with me. Only if you want to though." He heard her say quietly.

"I think I would like that, if you don't mind" he said sleepily.

"I'd love for you to be there."

.

.

.

Okay, I've asked this same question to the readers for my other story, "Dinner Date" and I'm assuming that I have a lot of crossover readers, but I'm going to ask again anyways.

I've been bouncing around an idea for a new story for the past week about writing a story about a marriage of convince for Scully and Mulder. Leave your vote in a review or shoot me a private message. I want the reasoning behind the marriage to be unique and **believable.** I think it could be super good-and I am utterly refusing for it to get angsty! I'm actually going to start writing it today, so hurry up and give me those opinions and ideas!

***UPDATE: I wrote and posted the first chapter of the marriage of convenience story, it's called "The Arrangement." Please check it out and let me know what you think!***


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 14 by AnarchyX-Phile**

The next morning, Dana woke up before Mulder and stared at his ceiling as she waited on him to wake up.

She had thought about getting up and getting dressed, but she decided that she rather liked being naked in his bed.

She also had a fleeting thought about showering and cleaning off all the oil he had smeared on her back last night, but she didn't really want to smell like his shower gel when she would be meeting with her family this afternoon.

Cooking breakfast had crossed her mind, but she wrinkled her nose up at that thought when she decided that there was few things more awkward than going through someone else's fridge.

She turned and faced him, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest. He was an exceptionally handsome man, and to be so young and have earned and obtained as much as he had as a profiler meant that he was highly intelligent—she was sure that his air of confidence was going to please her father. He obviously had money, his suits and modes of transpiration were signs of that—her mother was going to love that. Bill Jr was going to give him a hard time—and Dana couldn't blame him; in the past she had brought home some real losers and Bill felt like it was his duty to keep her from making a mistake.

Finally she reached out and shook his shoulder, letting her fingers stretch and rub against his warm skin. He mumbled something and turned away from her, taking the covers with him as he tried to go back to sleep. She softly laughed and slid up behind him, pressing her body against his and lowered her head until she could kiss the back of his neck, breathing in his scent as her arm wound around his side and rubbed against his chest.

He immediately woke up when he felt her lips on his neck, but he kept his eyes closed for a few minutes as she worked her way past his left ear, down his jaw, down his neck, and then moved completely until she's pressing soft kisses down his spine. Her hand moved through is chest hair until she reached his boxers, her fingers playing with the elastic band.

"We're going to be late for lunch if you keep that up" he said, his voice soaked in sleepy arousal.

"I've got 20 minutes before I need to leave." She said as she licked his back and bit down on his salty skin.

"Then we've got enough time for some toast and cereal." He said as he jerked around and faced her, his hand diving into her hair as he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, letting his tongue slide lazily against her warm open lips as his hands roamed up and down her arched back. And then he was standing up, pulling on her arm until she stood up too, stretching her arms up as she yawned. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and handed it to it, giving her naked body a final lingering look as she pulled it over her head and laughed as the bottom of the shirt reached to her lower thigh.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed the only two boxes of cereal he had and held them out for her to inspect them. She frowned at the sugar content and sat them down on the far counter and looked at his refrigerator with her eyebrows raised. He waved his arm, motioning for her to make herself at home, and her white smile beamed as she pulled open the door.

She got out a glass container of orange juice, butter, and eggs. "Oh, that orange juice has a kick to it." He said as he took it from her and put it back into the fridge, "I don't think your parents would approve of me if we showed up with vodka on our breath."

She went to the stove and started scrambling eggs while he buttered some bread and put it in the oven to toast. As they waited for the food to cook, he put his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her neck, "Good morning, by the way." She leaned back against him and raised her hand up and put it on his cheek, sliding it against his face as he continued soaking her neck and shoulder blade in adorable wet kisses. "I must say that I love my new alarm clock."

One of his hands lifted to trail a finger down her spine as his lips continued sucking on the creamy white skin between her shoulder and her neck. "You'll give me a hicky if you keep that up, what's my father going to say?"

"Probably the same thing he says when he sees all the other hickies and marks I've left you with. What are they like? Am I going to wow them with my charm or should I try and win them over with my dazzling sense of humor?"

She flipped the eggs before she turned to look over her shoulder at his face, "don't try too hard and they'll like you. My oldest brother is going to give you a really hard time though."

"Oh yea? And what should I do if he makes me mad?"

She pursed her lips to the side as she thought about it, and then she smiled and laughed. "Think about getting me undressed when we get back home, that'll take your mind of him."

"I don't think that's going to solve any problems, on the contrary, I think that will _raise_ quite an enormous one" he said huskily as he gently rubbed his hips against her backside. She laughed and pushed him away so that she could finish cooking. She heard him set two plates on the table and fill some glasses with milk.

She turned around towards the dining room with a pan full of scrambled eggs in one hand and a plate of toast in the other hand and gasped as she heard keys jingle in his front door lock before the door swung open. Her eyes grew huge and her mouth gaped open as she looked from Mulder to the woman standing in his doorway, and then back to Mulder.

.

The woman looked from Mulder to the half naked woman in the kitchen and her eyebrows raised, she dropped her purse to the floor as her hands moved to prop up on her hips. "Well I'd say 'good morning' but it looks as though you're already having one."

Mulder shook his head and laughed, "Dana, this is my sister Samantha. She has this amazing and somewhat eerie talent of showing up places just when she is least wanted." He quickly sat down in a chair to keep Sam from seeing his tented boxers.

"So what's for breakfast?" Samantha asked as she glanced over at Dana and tried to keep her eyes on her face rather than her brother's sleeveless workout shirt she was wearing. She sat down across from Mulder and received a very hard, and nearly covert kick from him as he glared at her.

Dana seemed to snap out of her shock and she slowly walked to the table, setting the food down on the table and before going into the living room to get her clothes. Mulder leaned back in his chair as he craned his head to watch her, "aren't you going to eat?"

She glared at him and her lips flattened in a firm warning. "You don't have to get dressed on my account." Samantha said as she grabbed half of Mulder's toast and bit into it.

"Shut up." Mulder hissed as he kicked her again.

Dana got dressed in record time, fixing her hair and cleaning up her makeup. When she walked back into the dining room, Mulder was scraping the last of his eggs onto his fork. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her, sliding it closer to the table once she sat down. Dana picked up her fork and lifted her gaze to Samantha, pasting a seemingly comfortable smile on her face.

"I'm Dana Scully, you must be Samantha."

"Oh, you've had the family talk—" Sam said with raised eyebrows as she glanced over at her brother and watched him grin and shake his head, "must be serious. When's the wedding date?" Sam smiled, wanting to make her uncomfortable again, not because she didn't like her but because that's just what younger sisters were suppose to do.

"Not until next June," Dana quipped, chuckling as she looked over at Mulder's raised eyebrows and winked at him.

Samantha laughed and wiped a napkin across her mouth, "I like her Fox, be good to her." She said as she stood up and reached for her purse.

"Tell her to be good to me" Mulder whined as he slid his hand on Dana's knee under the table.

"Hey—just tolerate him, that's all I can ask for." Sam said to Dana as she held out her hand towards her. Dana smiled and shook it. "I was planning on crashing here tonight unless you two were going to have another hot and wild night."

Dana's face reddened but she kept her hand steady, "well you've been here longer than I have, I'd say you call the shots more so than I do."

"Hmmm," she said doubtfully as she dropped Dana's hand, "I know men, and I know my brother—I think you've got more of a say-so than I do now."

"Well, by all means, stay the night. It'll be a quiet here" she said, noticing Mulder's mouth tilt in a frown.

"Do I have _any_ say in this?" Mulder asked as he reclined in his chair and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"No" both women said at the same time. Dana stood up and stepped next to Mulder and dropped her head to kiss his cheek. "Pick me up in an hour?" She asked and kissed him again quickly when he smiled boyishly and nodded his head. "Bring a swim suit."

"Which way are you headed? I can drop you off." Samantha offered.

Mulder cringed and almost stood up to offer to drive her home himself but Dana was already telling her where she lived and accepted her offer.

He stood up with them and walked them to the door, getting the leather coat off the coat stand and holding it out for Dana to put on. "Oh, I really like that jacket, Dana. We'll have to go shopping sometime—my closet is in desperate need of some new clothes."

Dana opened her mouth and smiled when Mulder shifted nervously on his feet, "That sounds fun, but I'm afraid your brother picked this out." Samantha's eyes widened as her eyebrow arched—her signature move this this morning. "Shall we?" Dana said as she scooted past Sam and walked out of the apartment and made her way down the hallway to the elevator.

.

.

.

An hour and a half later, there was a knock at her apartment door. Dana swung it open the door and put her hands on her hips. "I know, I'm sorry. Traffic was bad through town. Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and handed him a duffle bag, "I packed an extra beach towel—I figured you'd forget yours." She said as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a wrapped bowl off the counter and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"What did you make?" he asked as he looked at the bowl curiously.

"Banana pudding" she said smugly with a hidden smile on her lips. Mulder chuckled and pushed her against the door behind her as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue immediately flicking against her lips, begging for entry which she heartbreakingly didn't allow him. "We don't have time for this, baby" she pouted, feeling the knots in her stomach tighten unbearably tight.

"We've always got time for this. Please" he said, his lips returning to hers and tugging softly on her bottom lip until her mouth parted in a smile and let him slid inside, rolling his tongue against hers. She inhaled through her nose as her free hand came up to cup the back of his head, her fingers running delicately through his hair.

He dropped the duffle bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her ass and lifting her up onto her tiptoes. He growled into her mouth before he pulled away from her and sat her back down. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I _really_ don't want to see your family right now."

"Come on, let's go" she laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator, hardly giving him enough time to grab her bag back up off the floor.

.

When they got into his car, she glanced into the back seat and her mouth gaped when she saw a bright red speedo laying on the seat. "What the _hell_ is that?"

Mulder followed her gaze and smiled embarrassingly. "What, you said to bring a suit."

"Mulder, I'm not going to let my family see you in that—good lord, they'll see _all_ of you."

He laughed and reached over to kiss her , "I'm just kidding, I have swim trunks in the back."

She let out a nervous breath and reached into the back to grab the speedo, holding it up in the air between them. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see you in them."

"My body is here for your pleasure, my lady." He said as he buckled up and cranked the car.

"I'll be taking advantage of that statement later" she laughed as she tossed the speedo behind her and looked in the back floorboard to see two packs of beer and a four bottles of wine. "Are you going to try and get them all drunk?" she laughed.

"Three of those bottles are for us later; one's for your mother and the beers are for your father and brothers. Call it my peace offering for taking their precious sweet baby girl."

She smiled as her eyebrow arched playfully, "are you _taking_ me? Is it going to be hard and fast?"

"God, you drive me fucking crazy" he said breathlessly as he felt his cock twitch. She blew him a kiss and laid the seat back, propping her feet up on the dashboard and closing her eyes. "Before you go to sleep, care to tell me where we're headed?"

She groaned and yawned, "always so many questions with you."

.

.

.

When he pulled into the a street parking spot, his hands were sweating and the steering wheel was soaked. He leaned over and kissed Dana's cheek, putting his hand on her hip and shaking her, "wake up, we're here."

She jerked awake and sat up, pushing the hair out of her face as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "You parked on the wrong side of the street" she said with a sleepy frown.

"Well—your parent's driveway looks like they're the most popular people on the planet. There are even cars on the lawn." He said as he nodded across the street.

"Oh my god." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, stomping her foot against the ground as she looked at all the cars. "Well baby, you're about to meet the _entire_ Scully family-immediate, extended, and estranged. I'm glad you brought alcohol."

.

 **(Next Chapter Preview:)**

Mulder stepped out of the car and looked at the house as if it were top on America's most haunted houses; he swallowed and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. But then he smiled confidently and called Dana's name, giving her a reassuring wink as he motioned for her to come help him unload the car. She took her bowl of banana pudding and grabbed a case of beer while Mulder grabbed the other alcohol and closed and locked the car doors.

"Anything I should know before we go in?"

"That I really, _really_ like you…and I'm really sorry…and I really will make this up to you."

"Come on, they can't be that bad—they aren't cannibals or anything." When her face didn't brighten, he felt the worry rise up his throat, "Dana…" he said, "don't let them eat me."

.

.

.

Feed me reviews! Next update will be for... wait for it... The Arrangement! (Yay, I'm in 'new story' love with it!) I'll probably post it tomorrow morning/afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 15 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder stepped out of the car and looked at the house as if it were top on America's most haunted houses. He swallowed and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. But then he smiled confidently and called Dana's name, giving her a reassuring wink as he motioned for her to come help him unload the car. She took her bowl of banana pudding and grabbed a case of beer while Mulder grabbed the other alcohol and closed and locked the car doors.

"Anything I should know before we go in?"

"That I really, really like you…and I'm really sorry…and I really will make this up to you."

"Come on, they can't be _that_ bad—they aren't cannibals or anything." When her face didn't brighten, he felt the worry rise up his throat, "Dana…" he said, "don't let them eat me."

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, letting the roar of fifty people reach their ears. Her father was standing in the entry way with his back turned to them, telling her young cousins to take themselves and their dirty shoes outside. "Dad," Dana said loudly as Mulder stepped close enough behind her so that he could close the door.

Her father turned, his gruff exterior immediately softening as he looked at her. "Starbuck, always the last the show." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could with her hands full.

"How are you daddy?"

"Well, you know how these days get to me" he sighed as he looked around at the chaos surrounding them.

Dana smiled knowingly and stepped away from him, turning towards Mulder, reaching out to tug him on his sleeve so that he'd step closer to her, "Dad, this is Fox Mulder. He's brought you just the thing you need."

Mulder smiled and lifted the case of beer in his hand as he shuffled the items around in his arms until he could extend his right hand out to the man. "It's wonderful to meet you sir," Mulder said as he grabbed hold of the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"William Scully. I assume you're Dana's…?"

"Boyfriend." They said at the same time and William's mouth flickered a frown before he lifted it back into a straight line. His daughter had never had the best judge of character, her last boyfriend was a real waste of space and he was thankful Bill Jr had had run him off so quickly.

Mulder couldn't help but smirk as he watched the negative thoughts pass before William's face, whoever it was he was thinking about—Mulder was better than him. "Where's mom, I want her to meet Mulder."

William pointed towards the kitchen and cringed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at an older woman standing behind him. "Dorothy," he said to the woman, "did you see that Dana came in?" he asked with a sly smile as he turned only to see his daughter already halfway across the room, her _boyfriend_ following behind her, smiling confidently as he stopped to introduce himself to the few people he bumped into on the way.

Dana sat the dessert down on the table and went to hug her mother, thanking her for throwing such a large party for her. "Mom, I want you to meet Fox Mulder" she said, smiling as Mulder came up behind her and put his left hand on her lower back as he extended his right hand out. "You must be Maggie Scully—Dana has talked so much about you and your husband."

"Preparing you for this, has she?" Maggie laughed.

Mulder looked around at the chaos and shook his head, "I don't think anything could prepare me for _this_." He laughed, "you have a very lovely home," he said as he looked around at the fully stocked kitchen and dining room, "I can tell you probably had a big hand in decorating Dana's apartment."

Maggie's smile beamed, "that's just what mothers do, _Fox_ was it?"

Mulder nodded his head and handed her a bottle of wine. "I brought this for you, I'd say once tonight winds down, you and Mr. Scully are going to need this to relax" he laughed. Maggie thanked him and took it to the refrigerator.

She turned to Dana and hugged her again, "congratulations about your promotion dear, you'll tell us all about it over dinner. Your brothers and Missy are in the living room, being horribly unsociable, if you want to join them."

Mulder laughed and said he would love to meet the rest of the Scullys, and then let himself be tugged out of the room and led into a cozy living room crammed full of people. Dana headed straight over towards the only group under 50 years old and sat down on the last open seat on the couch, rubbing the arm of the couch until Mulder sat down and put his arm around him.

Dana turned towards the group and started the introductions: Missy and her boyfriend, John. Bill and his girlfriend Tara, and Charlie and his new girlfriend, Katie. Mulder memorized the names along with their faces as he shook hands with all the men and nodded politely to the woman. "Fox Mulder, it's good to meet you."

"So you're Dana's newest mooch huh?" Bill said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Tara only to receive a hard elbow in the stomach from her.

Mulder laughed uncomfortably and slid his hand up Dana's back, "Mooch, no—boyfriend, yes."

"One in the same for Dana." Bill grumbled as he turned to Charlie, "Remember her last boyfriend that bled her dry? God, he was real winner."

"I think your sister's judgment is better than that" Mulder said through his teeth, but then he remembered he was here for her. "She wouldn't have climbed up the ladder quite so quickly if she didn't have a good head on her."

"Do you work at the Bureau too?" Tara asked

Mulder nodded and flicked his gaze from her back to Bill, "Yes, I'm a lead profiler for the Behavioral Science Unit."

Missy all of a sudden became interested in the conversation. "You mean, you have a steady job?" Dana reached over and slapped her leg. Not all her boyfriends were losers. Most had moderately successful careers—nothing compared to Mulder's though.

"So what is it exactly that you do?" Missy asked

"I look at a crime scene or a victim and use the clues I find in order to tell the police what type of person their looking for: age, height, weight, personality, religious affiliation and what type of pizza they eat for dinner." He looked at Tara and pointed at her, "Extra cheese, light sauce?" he guessed and smiled when she nodded her head as if it were the best magic trick in the world.

"Well let's see what you've got. Bill stand up, let him get a good look at you." Charlie said as he gave his brother a shove off the couch. Bill rolled his eyes and stood up, leaning forward until he was towering over Mulder.

Mulder laughed and stood up too, straightening his back until he was taller than Bill. His eyes moved down his body—this wasn't exactly how profiling worked but he'd humor them. "Eldest son—believes he has to take care of the family, trying to step into his father's shoes before they're vacant." Bill's face reddened and his nostrils flared. He must be right so far, "as such, you've got a very dominating and strict personality—your closet is immaculate, your refrigerator organized, and you always throw out food on or before the expiration date because you don't like taking unnecessary risks."

God Bill was really angry now, but everyone else was laughing—now that he had gotten his insults in, Mulder figured he'd throw the man a bone. "But you like Tara, so much so that being near her makes your hands shake and your body produce an abnormal amount of perspiration" Mulder said as his eyes flickered down to Bill's underarms, "I'd hazard a guess that it's because her attitude contrasts against yours to the point that she makes you feel human, she makes you forget—momentarily, at least,—about the responsibilities you feel you have to fulfill. I'd say 'hang onto her'…but what would I know? I'm just Dana's newest mooch."

The group erupted in laughter and Dana pulled him back down to sit on the couch arm, putting her hand on his knee and squeezing it; he tugged playfully on the ends of her hair before he looked up and saw Bill standing over him. "You want me to keep going?"

"No," Tara smiled as she tugged on Bill's shirt hem, "you've said more than enough."

Bill sat back down on the couch and put his arm around Tara, before he chanced another glance at Mulder. "You're welcome" Mulder mouthed silently as he nodded towards Tara's smiling face. Bill turned away and looked down at his own shoes. Damnit, but he liked the man.

.

Dinner was chaotic, Dana had to go into great detail about how she got her promotion and Mulder cringed when she gave him most of the credit. He wiped his mouth and swallowed before he spoke up, "I just put her in the right office at the right time—she did the rest. Your daughter has quite an impressive mind…and stomach." He said to her father as he thought about all the autopsies and bloody crime scenes she went to. "I know I'm proud her, I couldn't imagine how much prouder you are of her."

Dana's face reddened and she put her hand on Mulder's thigh under the table, squeezing his leg as she smiled at him...he was _proud_ of her? William looked at Maggie and nodded his head. Maybe Mulder was reading too much into the simple nod, but he had the distinct feeling he had just been accepted by the Scullys.

.

Dana and Mulder sat in a corner, sharing a fork and a plate of chocolate cake because Maggie had run out of dishes. She alternated between giving him a very small bite and then feeding herself a much larger bite. "I was really hoping for some banana pudding," he smiled as he looked at her over the fork in his mouth. He hummed as his fingers fluttered against her skin, "And I'm sure yours is much creamier, sweeter even."

Her eyebrows raised playfully and she opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as they both jerked away from each other when they heard Maggie's voice beside them. "Sorry to interrupt dear, but did you bring your bathing suit?

"Yes, we both did." Dana said as she lifted her hand off Mulder's lower thigh and smoothed her hair behind her ears.

"Well change into them and go swimming, nobody is going outside and I need them out of my kitchen." She said as she turned back and looked at her full kitchen and cringed.

Mulder nodded his head and stood up, putting his hand on Dana's shoulder, "I'll get the bag out of the car. You need anything else?" She shook her head and watched him walk of the room, watching the way his pants hugged his hips.

Maggie smiled at her daughter and slid onto the couch cushion Mulder was just sitting on. "He seems to really like you."

"I _really_ like him too mom."

.

Mulder showed back up in the doorway and nodded his head for her to come join him. She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his hand, pulling him up the stairs. There were plenty of empty rooms they could change in, but Dana took him to the smallest bathroom off her and Missy's old bedroom. She pulled him into the room and closed the door, pushing him back against the door and rocking up onto her tiptoes so that she could press her lips against his.

At first, he didn't respond and his hand came to her back merely to support her, not urge her on-but when her hands dropped to his belt buckle and began unfastening it pulling it from his waistband, he moaned quietly and lifted his lips off hers. "Dana, what are you doing?"

It was quite obvious what she was doing: her hands were wiggling past the waistband of his boxers to grab onto his thickening shaft. He whimpered when her small hand encircled him and laid his head back against the door, widening his stance.

"You want me to stop baby?" She asked as she pumped his cock, tightening her grip with every stroke. She felt his cock twitch when she called him 'baby' and purred it again into his ear as her thumb swiped over the leaking tip of his shaft and swirled it around his tight skin.

"God no" he sighed as he began tugging her shirt up her back until he could unsnap her bra. She smiled against his lips before pressing her mouth against his, flicking her tongue roughly against his lips until he let her inside. His hands came up to the front of her chest and he squeezed both of her breasts, his rough palms rubbing over her sensitive nipples. She finished ripping her shirt and bra off before she pushed down her own pants, followed by his pants, kicking them behind them.

The room was incredibly small for two adults, especially when one was trashing around like Dana was. She couldn't stay still. One moment, her hands were one his shaft, pumping him until his erection was hot and hard, the next they were in his hair, forcing his mouth to suck on her nipples as she rubbed her hips against his thigh.

There wasn't enough room to lay down and fuck her on the floor, so Mulder turned them around until they were facing the vanity, looking at each other in the mirror as he lined up his cock at her entrance and drove his thick cock into her hot body, resting his hand on the cold glass of the mirror as he withdrew and plunged back into her, causing the front of vanity to raise off the floor.

"Fuck, you sound so hot." He said as he rammed back into her and then remembered where they were. If she kept moaning and gasping the way she was, they'd certainly be found out. He reached behind him and grabbed a clean washcloth and lifted it to her face, watching her open her mouth sexily as she returned his sultry gaze. He gently put the cloth into her mouth and put his hand on her jaw, making her bite down on it.

Even though he wanted her to be quiet, he still wanted to know that she was enjoying it—so he figured he would make it into a game. He trusted into her again until he bottomed out, raising and lowering his hips against her backside as he tried to push deeper into her, "If you make a sound, any sound at all, I'm going to stop fucking you." It was a lie, but judging the way her inner muscles clamped down on him, the threat turned her on. He rammed into her much harder and she had to close her eyes and force her body to swallow a beautiful tortuous moan. "If you feel like crying out, I want you to reach around and rub your clit. The louder you want to scream, the harder you rub yourself. Do you understand?" he said into her ear, letting his tongue slide lazily in and out of her ear.

Her blue eyes rolled closed and she nodded her head, Mulder leaned away from her and put both of his hands on her hips gripping her firmly and raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He watched himself in the mirror, watched as his hard, gorged cock penetrated her petite snug body. He leaned back down to her ear, "you're incredible" he said, swiping his tongue against her face before he stood straight again and slammed into her over and over and over again until he just knew his cock was going to snap her in half.

He looked down and saw her fingers working frantically over her clit, circling and pinching the sensitive skin as a layer of sweat gathered in her hairline. When he sped up his thrusts and started panting loudly, she spit the washcloth out of her mouth and gasped his name, urging him on; he grabbed her hand away from her crotch and brought her fingers to his lips, sliding them into his mouth and running his rough tongue against the pads of her fingertips until all her arousal was licked clean.

Her stomach flipped as she watched his tongue run greedily over his lips, wanting to taste more of her. He pulled her fingers back into his mouth and sucked hard on them, trying to find any remaining drop of her juices but to no avail. He groaned and slammed into her harder in frustration, "God I want to eat you" he growled as he slid one of his hands up her arched back until he could grip her neck, jerking her body against his shaft.

He began pounding mercilessly into her, and she put her hands onto the mirror so that she could steady her body for him. "fuck me harder, you feel so good _baby._ "

His cock jerked at her words and he felt it pushing him over the edge. He grunted and slammed into her, his fingers moving around her body until he could flick his own fingers against her clit, panting in her ear as he felt her inner muscles tighten around his aching shaft. He moaned loudly, not giving a damn who heard him anymore. She lowered her hand to his arm between her legs and squeezed his forearm, her nails breaking the skin as her body began shaking.

And then she screamed. He quickly put his free hand over her mouth, forcing her scream back down her throat as her body thrashed wildly on the vanity. He forced his cock in and out of her body pulsing body until he felt his release rise up and spurt from his throbbing cock, biting down on her shoulder as he continued rocking against her.

When he felt his legs weaken, he pulled her down to the floor with him and sat her in between his legs, kissing the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm a dead man" he groaned depressingly. He just knew someone had heard them, call it an instinct.

"But it was worth it," Dana sighed as she ran her hands down his bare thighs.

"Says the girl who has no need to impress your family… I had planned on not fucking up today, instead I just fucked you." He laughed as his hands came up to cover her breasts.

"Again, it was worth it."

"You won't be saying that if your father kills me."

"I won't let them hurt you," she said as she turned her head and kissed him, rolling her tongue into his mouth and nipping his lips. She felt his cock beginning stiffening again behind her back. "Round two?"

He cussed and moaned in her ear, "no, we need to get dressed before someone comes looking for us." He pulled them both to their feet and watched her as she bent over and picked up their clothes, laying them on the counter. He bit down on his lip and unconsciously stroked his cock as he stared at her ass; when she turned and looked behind her and saw him staring at her, she felt her knees weaken.

He kept telling her how beautiful she was, but he was beautiful too—especially standing in front of her now, naked and stroking himself for her. "You're so sexy like this baby" she said, knowing that he would like hearing it.

He moaned and squeezed his cock harder, finally accepting that he was going to have to have another orgasm before he could mentally function again. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him, reaching out to run her hand alongside his—the differences between their grips and smoothness of their fingertips was driving him quickly towards completion.

"Talk dirty to me Dana?"

"Mmmm," she hummed as she smiled up at him, "your cock feels so hot in my hand, so thick that it makes me wet just thinking about having you inside me again." She gave his cock an extremely hard squeeze that made him lean against the door as his eyes closed. "I love how it stretches me out and makes me sore. Feels so good inside me."

He grabbed her neck and pulled her close, kissing her quickly before letting her go. She smiled as she got a good, albeit naughty, idea. She trailed her finger down his chest in order to ensure that she had his complete attention before she moved her hands between her own legs, moving her fingers against her wetness as she bit back a moan at how swollen and sensitive her folds felt. She lifted her glistening fingers upwards, "tell me, how did I taste, baby? Hmmm?" she said as she twisted her fingers in a slow circle, letting the low lighting shine against the moisture.

"Oh God Dana," he gasped as he felt his balls draw up, "so good—so fucking good" he moaned as he began bucking his hips into her hand as he lowered his head and tried to take her fingers into his mouth but she moved her hand away from him and gave his cock a hard squeeze, pumping hard down the length of him.

"Please" he begged as he tried to grab her hand but she tightened her fingers around his shaft again. "Give them to me!" he demanded as he glared at her, the intensity in his eyes made her stomach tighten and knees buckle. She lifted her hand up slowly to his mouth and gasped as his lips and tongue attacked her fingers, nearly swallowing them as he sucked on the skin.

As soon as he tasted her arousal, he felt his release draw up and shoot up his cock, spurting and landing on Dana's stomach as she continued stroking and squeezing his release from him. He lapped at her fingers until, once again, they were clean.

Five minutes later, they stepped out of the bathroom with their swimsuits under their clothes and beach towels thrown over their shoulders. When they looked down the hallway to see if they had any suspicious eyes on them, they couldn't help but widen their eyes when Bill and Tara came stumbling out of the other bathroom the same time Missy and John came out of her and Dana's old bedroom—all flushed and breathing heavy.

Mulder was the first one to start laughing, followed by Tara and John and finally the Scullys joined in. "Where's Charlie and Katie?" He asked

Missy started laughing harder, "well all the rooms up here were taken so they had to change in the downstairs bathroom… if they were even half as loud as Dana, I'd say this turned into a much more interesting party."

Dana blushed and grabbed hold of Mulder's hand, "Hey Missy, why don't you sneak into the kitchen and get all the beer and meet us out at the pool?"

Missy looked guiltily at John and nodded her head for him to go back into the bedroom, when he came back out, he was holding one full pack and one pack with only two bottles left. "We wanted to make ours interesting." Missy said proudly and they all snuck out to the pool via the back deck so that nobody would see where they were headed.

.

.

.

Ain't no party like a Scully party! I know you all wanted to hate on Bill some more, but good lord give the man a break-I'm sure he's a decent man deep down! Hope you enjoyed the update, as always- **review, review, review.**

Venting session: I tried to read a couple stories on this site today... and I think I would rather pay taxes again instead of reading one more 'incomplete' story that was published in 2008 and never finished. It's so bad that I've started finishing some of these 'incomplete' stories myself just so I can have some closure!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 16 by AnarchyX-Phile**

They got back to DC in the late evening and Mulder walked her up to her apartment, kissing her sweetly on her doorstep before leaving her alone to get ready for the upcoming work week. She fell back against her couch, barely staying awake long enough to turn the evening news on before she fell asleep. Sometime during the night, she woke up and crawled into bed, putting her head on the spare pillow and breathing deeply, smiling when she smelled Mulder's scent still clinging to the fabric.

.

.

.

Dana woke to a knocking on her front door, at first she thought she may have just dreamed it but then she heard it again so she grabbed her robe and put it on as she stumbled to the front door. She rocked up onto her tiptoes so she could see out the peephole in the door and her brows furrowed in concern when she saw Mulder, standing propped up against her door frame.

She opened the door, "Mulder, what's happened?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, I was going to call later but I really wanted to see you before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" She asked as she stepped aside so that he could come into her apartment.

"My plane leaves in two hours, my partner and I are headed to Kansas on a case" he sighed, running his hands down his face. It was obvious he hadn't slept since he had dropped her off and the paleness and weariness of his face almost made him look sick.

"How long will you be gone?" Dana asked quietly as she pulled him towards the living room and made him sit down in one of the armchairs.

"A few days at least, two weeks at most." He wanted to tell her that he was going to miss her, that he was _already_ missing her. In the past, he was always so excited to leave for cases, but when Skinner had called him late last night with this case and his travel plans—Mulder's first thought was of Dana and having to be away from her.

"Have you had breakfast? I can make some French toast." She offered, though she wasn't really hungry.

"I'll grab something at the airport, don't worry about it." He said as he tried to grab her hand but she was already on her way into the kitchen.

"I'm already worried Mulder, you look awful and the case hasn't started. If it's important enough that you leave immediately, then you need to be at your best." She started a pot of coffee before she began pulling out the milk, eggs, a loaf of bread, and then searched through the spice cabinet until she found cinnamon. She glanced at the clock on the stove. 5:25.

"I know. I'll sleep on the flight. I just…" he said and then bit his tongue. Finishing the sentence would make him look weak and he didn't want Dana to see him like that. So instead he got up and went into the kitchen with her, "what can I do to help?"

"I have apple juice in the fridge. Did you want bacon?"

"Just toast and coffee is fine—it's more than I expected" though he wasn't sure why he expected less from her, she had always went overboard when it came to him.

Once the toast started cooking, she fluttered around the kitchen trying to look busy but not really doing anything at all. Finally Mulder got tired of her walking from the stove to the sink and he grabbed her arm, "Dana, stop" he said and pulled on her arm until she was standing directly in front of him, staring at his chest.

He pushed his hand to her face, running his fingers through her bed-shaped hair until he was gripping the back of her head, pulling it into his chest so that her cheek was lying on his breastbone. He wrapped his other hand around her back and sighed. She reluctantly tore away from him when the smell of burnt French toast filled the air and she remade him three pieces and her one.

They ate silently, both wanting to say so much but neither wanting to break the heaviness of the silence; so instead, they just looked at each other and stared out the window. When the clock stuck 6AM, he stood up from the dining room chair. She stood too, and when her eyes rose to his face, something clicked—well, more appropriately, _snapped_ —and they dove for one another, arms and hands fighting against each other as they tried to wrap around the others waist.

Within the chaos, their mouths found each other and he lapped hungrily at her lips, licking the syrup from her mouth as she fisted his shirt fabric into her hands. When he had to breath, he leaned his forehead against hers, "don't forget about me."

Her face fell and she frowned slightly before she put her hands on his face and moved his head until she was kissing his cheek, then his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, "just stay safe and come back" she said quietly in his ear, _come back to me._

He gripped her tighter before letting her go completely, walking towards the door to put his coat on. She came up behind him and watched him fasten each button; when he got done, he lifted his arms and she stepped into his embrace. "Call me when you land" she said, muffled as she pressed her face against his coat.

"I will, and call me before you go to sleep every night. I'm…" _going to miss you, going to think about you every second I'm gone, going to wish I was in your arms every night and waking up to your beautiful face every morning, "_ going to be late" he sighed, leaning down to kiss her lips one last time before he left her apartment, closing her door behind him.

Dana's fingers came up to trace her tingling lips. She leaned her back against the closed door and sighed, "I'm going to miss you" she whispered into the empty apartment. She ran her hands down her robe and walked mindlessly into her bathroom to take a shower before she started getting ready for work.

.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Mulder leaned against it heavily. He knew his mind had a tendency to obsess over things, usually it was over his cases, but right now his mind was on one thing and one thing only: Dana Scully; he was wrapped around her talented little fingers and felt sick that he had to leave her. He bit down on his lip and sighed, "I'm going to miss you" he confessed into the empty hallway before he ran his hands down his suit pants and walked down the hallway, his mind remaining on the woman back in Apartment 34C.

.

.

.

When Dana got to work, she dove head first into getting her lab ready; within her first two hours, she had submitted a two and a half page supply request and dropped it off with A.D. Skinner's secretary. Next, she requested that the two bodies she and Mulder had been working on last week be transferred to her new lab so that she could finish the autopsies.

She was so engrossed for the rest of the day, that she missed lunch and didn't snap out of her concentration until she heard a man clear his throat behind her. Her muscles jumped and she dropped the scalpel that she had been holding, letting it clang loudly against the metal exam table. Her body whipped around until she could see who was behind her, Skinner.

She sighed and took her safety glasses off, smearing blood on the lens on the process. "Sir, I didn't hear you come in," she explained as began pulling off her gloves and throwing them into the hazardous waste container.

The man held up his hand in an attempt to tell her not to stop working on his account, but she was already pulling off her lab apron. "My secretary tells me you didn't leave for lunch, I'm hoping that your work ethic rubs off on some of the other agents who take three hour lunch breaks."

"I wanted to get these done as quickly as I could." She said as she motioned towards the bodies.

"Are these the victims for Agent Mulder's case?" When Dana nodded, he continued, "did you find anything new?"

"I did find something strange, sir. I found the newest victim's DNA on the oldest victim."

"Cross contamination?" Skinner questioned as he followed her into the next room over, where a second body was laid out on another exam table.

"Originally that was my thought, but the two have never been in the same room. Now, there is a remote chance that when moving the bodies, a technician may have contaminated the sample…"

"Why is it such a remote chance?" he said, clearly doubting her judgment.

She waved him over to the body on the table. "This is obviously the oldest victim" she said as she reached behind her and grabbed a pair of gloves, sliding them on and snapping the latex loudly against her skin to interrupt the tense silence. Skinner hesitantly walked towards the body and cringed when she pulled apart the rib cage, letting the bones slide and crack against each other as she began pointing out the areas she found the second victim's DNA.

"As you can see, there's simply not a lot left of this first body, but the second's victim's DNA was _inside_ the body cavity —something that makes cross contamination much less unlikely—but it also wasn't something as easily transmittable like skin cells or hair follicles—it was saliva. Which got me thinking, so I dusted her shoulder blades, arms, and rib cage for prints. As you can imagine, there were a lot of prints just from the sheer number of people who handled the body before _we_ got her…but within the all the other prints, I found two full sets of prints on her forearms from none other than our second victim."

She watched the man's eyes stare at the dark bones on the table as the pieces started to click into place. When he finally understood what she was saying, his eyes widened. "Jesus Christ" he sighed, the second victim must have been forced to share her room with the corpse of the first victim. The first victim's body was found approximately one year after the second victim went missing…and exactly one year later, on the same date, the second victim's body was found dumped in the woods—meaning she had had to spend a year with a decaying corpse. Sometimes, Skinner really hated his job.

"Was she sexually assaulted like the second victim?"

"I couldn't gather any DNA evidence, the body is just too decomposed, but her pelvis bone shows heavy cracking and breaking that does suggest that she was sexually abused. But without evidence, I can't link it to our killer."

"Have you told Agent Mulder this?" Skinner asked, his eyes still glued to the corpse.

"No, sir, I haven't had the chance, I was just finishing up my analysis when you came in."

"Let's call him then, he'll want to know."

They went into her office and she dialed his cell phone, reluctantly putting him on speaker phone as his phone started ringing.

By the way he answered he'd obviously already saved her new office number in his phone. "Oh God I forgot to call you" he sighed wearily, "listen babe, I'm in a car full of people right now—can I call you tonight when I get to the hotel?"

Skinner's pressed smile relaxed as he leaned forward, "No need for that, Agent Mulder, I don't need updates nearly that often. Agent Scully was just telling me about a break in the case and I thought you might like to hear."

"Oh, sir…I didn't know I was on speaker phone. Obviously."

Dana broke in to move the conversation forward, " _Agent_ Mulder, I finished the autopsies on your two victims, it seems as though your second victim was housed in the same area as the first victim's body. I found traces of her DNA inside the body cavity and finger prints along both arms."

"What kind of DNA?"

"Saliva, I'm guessing that the second victim was positioned over the body, most likely crying or coughing, and the DNA was transferred then. Unfortunately, due to the rate of composition, I wasn't able to draw any DNA evidence of sexual assault, though her pelvis bone does show sign of long-term abuse."

"You said you found fingerprints, did you find anyone else's?" Mulder asked

"14 partial prints that were unmatched. I was able to match only three sets of prints in our data base. The two full sets of prints belonged to the second victim, but I also found several partials belonging to Agent Lupino," it was silent for a few seconds so she clarified knowing that Lupino was a common last name among the database, "your partner."

The silence continued and Dana looked over to Skinner with her brow raised in question. He obviously didn't see the significance in one of the investigator's fingerprints being on the body either—though John was certainly going to get his ass chewed out for not being more careful when examining evidence.

They heard Mulder yell something at the driver and then a car door opened and slammed closed. "John never touched the bodies—either of them. Dust the second victim and see if his prints on hers too. Run the DNA you pulled from the second victim against his, let me know as soon as you get the results."

The room was silent again as Skinner stood up and paced the room, tearing his glasses from his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mulder started talking again, " _Agent Scully_ , why don't you stay with your parents until I get back…"

She ripped the handheld receiver off the phone cradle before he could finish his sentence, cutting off speaker phone so only she could hear."Mulder, I'm fine. There's no reason to think that anyone other than the three of us know about break."

"John knows something is up, I can tell by the way he's looking at me now. If you won't stay with your parents, stay at my place. I can ask Samantha if she'll stay with you."

"There's no need for that, Mulder, and I'm not having this conversation right now. I will talk to you later." She said and hung up without giving him a chance to respond.

Once she hung up the phone, she looked up at Skinner and waited on him to warn her against mixing personal and professional lives, but he surprised her by smiling warmly at her and nodding his head in approval. "Excellent work, Agent Scully, I can see now that I made the right decision in transferring you. Keep it up," he added before walking out of her office.

.

.

.

I gotta say I was impressed with the turn out of World War III in the comment section for the last chapter after 1 negative comment. Y'all are out for blood. To be honest, I actually wrote their characters that way on purpose. Imagine that. I'm tired of the endless angst their original characters entailed- this is my story so I'll continue writing them as such.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 17 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When she got off work, Dana debated calling Samantha to see if she wanted to go shopping or eat dinner—but then she changed her mind. Instead, she went grocery shopping and stocked up on food for this week and next week. She wandered slowly around the store, eating up as much time as she could before checking out and going home.

Once she had put away all the food, she started a load of laundry and went to take a shower, leaving the door cracked open so she could hear the phone ring if anyone called—which no one did. When she started cooking dinner at 7:00, she began to worry that she had made Mulder mad. She picked up the phone to dial his cell phone but changed her mind, setting it down quickly on the cradle as she rushed over to deal with an overflowing pot of boiling pasta.

After she had finished eating dinner and stored away the leftovers, she put in a movie and sat in the living room floor folding laundry. Finally at 10:37, she decided she would call him if he wasn't going to call her. Her call went to voicemail and she decided not to leave a message.

She put up her clothes and laid down, turning off the bedside lamp and staing at the ceiling. She thought about the evidence she had found; she expected to have the results concerning whether or not the DNA she collected from the recent victim match John Lupino's. She couldn't imagine having a partner she trusted only to find out her was not only betraying her but also a murderer.

Her heart cracked a little and she tried calling Mulder again. This time he answered. "Hey Mulder, it's me." She said, relaxing against her pillow when she heard his voice. "I tried calling earlier but you didn't answer."

"I just got into my room; I've been trying to keep my eye on John as much as I can. Have you gotten the results back yet?"

"No, they said they would be ready for me to pick up in the morning."

There was a long drawn out silence as he started to say something, but stopped himself, only to try again a few seconds later and stop again.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Dana, I wish you wouldn't laugh at me for being worried about you—I…care very deeply about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She sighed and laid deeper into the pillow, "Mulder I wasn't dismissing you earlier, I just didn't want to get into a personal conversation with our boss listening in. I know that a case like this is dangerous, and trust me, I have taken precautions."

He felt the lump in his throat shrink slightly, but there was still black hole in his stomach. "I do trust you; I just don't trust anyone else and I really don't like being so far away when you need me."

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Mulder, you're with Lupino now—you're in more danger than I am. Plus, we haven't gotten the results back. All this could be for nothing."

"I can't stop worrying, you're all I can think about" he admitted quietly.

"I'm fine. I've got my gun on my nightstand, the door locked with the deadbolt _and_ a chair in front of it. I'm perfectly safe." She heard him sigh and she decided she'd try and take his mind off the worry. "Since I'm all you've been thinking about, how I have I been dressed in those thoughts you've been having?" She had dropped the tone in her voice until it was low, dark and simply dripping in desire.

Oh God, he mouthed silently into the warm air of his hotel room as he stretched out on the mattress and kicked his shoes off his feet and pulled his tie off. "Who says you were wearing any clothes at all?" he chuckled, unbuttoning the top five buttons of his shirt and letting the cloth hang open on his chest.

"Oh I'm too classy to have been running around naked in your mind all day, come on—how are you picturing me right now?"

He swallowed and unsnapped his pants, kicking them and his socks off his legs as he began relaxing. "A dark blue nightie that has lace up the sides that reveals little slips of skin between your thigh all the way up to show the sides of your breasts." She chucked at the fact that he remembered seeing that specific nightgown in her underwear drawer when he had picked out her clothes for her date on Saturday. "What am I wearing?" he asked playfully as he stripped his shirt off and threw it onto the floor, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Hmmm, I think I'll picture you in that deliciously tight red speedo."

"God, it's going to be _painfully_ tight right now" Mulder confessed as he stroked himself through his boxers.

She felt her lower muscles clench and rush of warmth soak her underwear just thinking about him. "Are you touching yourself?" she asked, the lilt in her voice making his balls tighten.

"Yes, I want you to touch yourself too. Tell me how you feel." He said, his hand slipping into his boxers and grabbing hold of his thickening shaft.

She hummed low in her throat as she pushed her panties down to her knees, sliding her fingers against her folds. She wasn't nearly as wet as she would have been if it was his fingers, but she was slick enough to allow her fingers to rub easily over the sensitive skin. "I feel so hot, like I'm going to burst into flames despite how wet I am."

He moaned into the phone as he rested it on his shoulders so his other hand could go down and cup his balls while his other pumped up the length of his cock. "God, I want to taste you so bad…I want to slide my hot tongue against your center and lick up your wetness; I want to suck on your clit until you scream and writhe from my touch, screaming my name so loud you lose your voice. And then when I've made you come with my mouth on you, I'll get to taste you all over again."

Her cheeks were red with a heavy blush but her breathing quickened and her free hand fisted into the sheets as her other hand continued sliding against her skin. "Mmmulder" she moaned as she arched her back off the bed and whimpered, dying for his touch. "God I want you so bad right now" she cried frustratingly and Mulder nearly got dressed to get on the next plane home. "I want to taste you too, baby" she whimpered, her fingers speeding up as they slid roughly across her clit. "I want to peel that speedo off your body and watch your hard cock spring up in front of me. I want to feel it jerk and twitch around my fingers as I grab hold of it, squeezing it tightly in my hands as I pump up and down it."

"Shit, Dana—please keep talking." He groaned as he squeezed his cock as hard as he could bear it, feeling sweat begin running down his hairline.

"I love how big and thick you are, how responsive you are to my hands—but I want more. I want to really feel you move so I lean down and take you inside my mouth, but just a little bit, and when I flick my tongue across your tip, I can take your pre-come. Mmmmm" she hummmed, smiling when he heard his painful groan.

His hips bucked against the air as he slammed his eyes shut, forming the image of her head bobbing up and down between his legs, taking more and more of his length inside her with every stroke. "More, don't stop—more, please" he said, lowering his hips back onto the mattress.

"You taste so good that it makes me want you even more—impossibly so, like I'll die if I can't have you. I take you deeper into my mouth until I can feel you bump the back of my throat and then I suck on you harder, feeling you twitch against my tongue as it slips and slides against you." Her words were coming out breathlessly as she began feeling electricity spark down to her clit.

"Dana, I want to be inside you. I want to feel your arousal coating my throbbing cock as I push inside you, I want to feel your muscles clench and strangle me as I bury myself into your body. I never want to leave your warmth. I want to put my hands on the headboard and slam my hips into you, making you scream out as my cock stretches deep inside you."

"God yes, I want it just like that. I want you to pound into me until you're all I can think about—until every emotion and thought within me belongs to you…only to you." She slid two fingers inside her body and thrusted them into her as quickly as she could but compared to his long fingers, she still felt empty.

She brushed the heel of her hand against her clit and she screamed out, "Oh fuck, right there, go deeper, please go deeper" she begged as she extended her fingers out as far as she could. She closed her eyes and pictured him hovering over her, his hips flying wildly as he slammed them into her, driving his cock into her body as hard as he could. "Yes, just like that. Oh God, Mulder…yes!" she hissed, moaning loudly as her hips rose and fell against the mattress as her orgasm passed through her body, her legs stiff and tense as she gasped for air.

"Damn you sound so good—your voice always drives me fucking crazy" he said as he sped up his pace and tightened his hold. He could still hear her moaning his name and with one final hard squeeze, he felt his release propel through his shaft and he emptied himself into the sheets.

They laid there silently for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe. "I miss you, Dana" he said as he scratched his chest wearily.

"I miss you too, and I want you to come home to me" she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm trying baby, I really am."

I know you are, just stay safe—and don't worry about me. I promise you that I'm going to be fine. Just get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning. Good night, baby." She said, clutching the phone tightly in her hand as though she didn't really want to let him go to sleep.

"Good night, love."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 18 by AnarchyX-Phile**

The next morning, Mulder knocked on John's hotel room door at exactly 8AM and at exactly 8:05, he busted the door in to find the room completely empty, the bed still made and all his luggage gone. "God damn it!" he yelled as he jerked his phone out of his pocket and ran back to his room.

He called Dana's cell phone. No answer.

He called her home number. No answer.

He called her office number. No answer.

He called Skinner and yelled at him, telling him to locate Agent Scully and make sure she was okay. Skinner promised to find her himself and told Mulder to catch the next flight home, the local office in Kentucky could take care of this case themselves.

He called Samantha next. "Fox, you better be dead or dying to wake me up this early" she said sleepily.

"Go to Dana's apartment now, take your gun. If you find her when you get there, do not go inside; you take her and go to the Bureau. Find Walter Skinner and you _both_ stay with him until I get home. Samantha, do you hear me?"

"Yes," she said, all signs of sleep gone as she jumped out of bed and put on some clothes and strapped on the conceal carry holster Fox gave her last Christmas. "Where should I look if she's not there?"

"Write down these three phone numbers and you keep calling until somebody picks up. For the love of God, Sam, don't lose your gun or you've made the situation worse. Listen to me. I think John is after her so whoever you see—unless it's Walter Skinner—do not trust what they tell you."

"I'll do what I can—just hurry back."

"I will" Mulder said as he slammed his suitcase closed and walked out the door to the rental car. "If there's not a plane leaving in the next hour, I'm chartering my own flight home. Sam—if you don't feel comfortable doing any of this, just tell me now and you can stay at home."

"I'm doing it, I remember what you've taught me. I'll call you as soon as I get to her apartment building, what's her apartment number?"

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Samantha was knocking on Dana's door—well banging hysterically on it—as she screamed her name. Finally she got out a credit card and began working at picking the lock, sighing with relief when she heard the door lock click open. As soon as she stepped inside, she knew Dana had been taken.

She swallowed back a tear as she dialed Fox's number. It went to voicemail so she called the Bureau and after three minutes of yelling at the people she was being transferred to, she finally got a hold of his secretary. "Kimberly you put Walter Skinner on the phone right now!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Skinner is busy but if you would like to leave a message I can…"

"I am Agent Fox Mulder's sister, I have information regarding Agent Dana Scully now you give him the damn phone or so help me God I'll come over there and tear down every wall in that building until I find him."

"Just a minute ma'am and I'll transfer you to his cell phone."

.

.

.

Dana woke up with a slight headache and an odd taste in the back of her throat. Chloroform. She looked over to her right and realized she had been moved to Mulder's apartment and was lying in his bed, still in her pajamas. She sat up and grabbed her head, cradling it in her hands as she tried to shut her eyes against the light streaming in through the window.

"I was wondering how long you'd be out. I was beginning to worry your boyfriend was going to show up before I had my chance at you. Do you mind?" John Lupino asked as he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. "I thought it would be nice for Mulder to find you here, God I wish I could stick around to see his face."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you? No, I just want to talk to you. I do have some questions I would love to ask you before I nail your boyfriend to the fucking wall. Tell me what you found out in your autopsies—and don't lie to me."

"I found your fingerprints on the victims and I sent off the DNA to see if it matches yours. I swear to God if it's a match it'll be _your_ ass _I_ nail to the fucking wall." Dana spat as she lifted her knees to her chest.

"Cut the shit, there's no one here but us so you don't have to lie. I know you lied in your autopsy report and I know Mulder told you to and Skinner strong armed you into filing it—that's probably the only reason you got your promotion.

After that, I knew Mulder was hiding something so I examined the bodies myself. Even a field agent knows the sign of sexual trauma" he unholstered his weapon and clicked the safety off. "Now I want to know what you're trying to hide for Mulder; I want to know exactly what you excluded from that autopsy report."

"I'm not telling you anything" she said "—you killed those girls and dumped their bodies on the side of the road as if they were garbage."

"Like hell I did! I'm trying to solve this case and every step I take, Mulder is there hiding evidence from me and mudding up the facts. Now I can think of only one reason he'd do something like and I'm going to sit here until you confess to helping him cover up his involvement."

Dana stared at him and looked down at his hand, noticing a slight shake in his trigger finger. "If you're not involved in those murders, then why are you holding a gun on me?"

"Because if you're helping him, then that's makes you an accomplice to murder."

"It's not his fingerprints I found on those bodies and it won't be his DNA I get a match on."

"Well it won't be mine either; something tells me though with all the falsified documents floating around that my name will somehow end up on that report anyways and I'll be strung up for those murders while precious Fox Mulder gets another gold star next to his name."

"Listen, all I know is what I've told you. I found your fingerprints on the bodies; the second victim was raped so I sent that DNA off to search the database for a match. If it's not you then the test will come back negative and we can continue searching for the killer. No one has to know about this—it was just a colossal mistake on your part." She looked down at his hand, shaking more now, "just give me the gun and it'll be okay."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she could feel the uneasiness snap in the room, "Why? So you can shoot me and claim self-defense? Oh no, you and Mulder think you've set yourselves up to look completely innocent but I'm going to expose you—you, Mulder, and Skinner. You'll never get away with it."

"Do you even hear yourself? I just told you that if that report comes in negative then all this is cleared up."

"No, it just proves that I'm not the murderer…which I already know. It doesn't tell me that Mulder isn't."

"He didn't kill those women or he wouldn't be working so hard to find out who really did."

"God he's really fucked your head up. I bet all he had to do was whisper some sweet promises in your ear before you started doing all his dirty work. I bet he hasn't told you he loves you yet…he usually waits about a week or so before he says it. Then he really has you women eating out of his palm."

He leaned back and ran the muzzle of the gun against his thigh, still pointing it in her general direction as he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "Don't you think it's suspicious that he needs a medical document falsified and a few days later, _you're_ in his bed?"

Every ounce of fear that was pumping through her veins was replaced with pure hatred. Before she knew it, her fist collided with his face, bones cracking though she didn't know if they were his or hers. She grabbed at his gun and yanked it from his hand, pointing it at him as she tried to stand up and distance herself from him. "I thought that would get your attention" he laughed as he spat blood out onto the bedspread.

He heard Dana groan before throwing the gun on the mattress beside him. "It's empty" she said, almost disappointedly

"Yes, like I said—I'm not murderer and I didn't want to chance anything going south." John rubbed his nose and wiped blood on his sleeve, then picked up the gun and held it in his lap.

Her body swayed and her legs nearly gave out so she leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. "What did you want me to say? Mulder didn't kill those women, and if you didn't either then we're just wasting time here."

Just then the front door busted open and Samantha came flying into the apartment, gun drawn and her finger on the trigger. As soon as she saw John perched on the edge of the bed holding a gun with Dana huddled in the floor with blood on her clothes, she fired two shots into John Lupino's chest. Dana's scream filled the air as she ran towards John, trying her best to apply pressure to the wounds while telling Samantha to call the police.

.

.

.

An hour later, Mulder landed and his phone was flooded with missed calls and 18 voicemails. He listened to all them on his way out of the airport. Seven were from Samantha, six were from Skinner, one was from his mother telling him not to forget about their dinner next week, one was from Kimberly, and the final one was from Dana. She told him that she, Samantha and Skinner were all at First Memorial hospital waiting for John to get out of surgery and that he should come whenever he landed.

He tried to call her back but she didn't answer, and neither did Sam. By the time he pulled up to the hospital, he was almost sick with worry. Sam was the first one to see him walking down the hall; she ran to him and jumped into his arms, instantly crying as she felt his strong arms encircle her. "I may have killed him, Fox."

"Shhh, it's okay. You did what you had to." He hadn't heard any of the details other than the fact that whatever went down occurred in his apartment.

"He wasn't armed—well he was but it wasn't loaded. I thought he was going to kill Dana—if she hadn't been there to save him, he would have died."

"Where is she?" he asked, running his hand down her hair.

"She's in the waiting room. They wouldn't let her go back to watch the surgery."

He nodded his head and kissed Sam's forehead. "Are you free to leave?"

"Yea, they questioned me when I got here—but I wanted to wait until you got here."

"Well go home, change your clothes before mom sees you. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" he gave her another hug and as she turned to walk away, he called her name and she turned to face him again. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me today, for what you did for her."

Sam smiled and nodded her head, looking behind him at the waiting room before looking back at his face. "I like her Fox, be good to her."

He nodded his head and turned to walk the rest of the way to the waiting room, easing around the corner until he saw her sitting in a corner chair with her head in her hands. She was still wearing her pajamas underneath a long black trench coat.

He went to her and fell on his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands in his and then flinching when she groaned in pain. He looked down and saw her hand bandaged and taped up; he rubbed her arm gently above the wrappings before he cupped her cheek and looked at the rest of her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, I'm just so tired…" she said, her voice cracking as she blinked back the tears. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted against him, sobbing into his shirt as she held onto his neck.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I should have heard him leave."

She broke away from the hug and reached into the chair beside her, handing him a folder and wiping the tears from her eyes. "His DNA was not a match, he's not our killer. He thought you were and that Skinner and I were covering it up. He wasn't going to hurt me, he just wanted a confession. I was never in any real danger."

"He kidnapped you and held a gun on you—even if it wasn't loaded, it was dangerous and wrong. I'm going to make him pay for this."

"I'm not pressing any charges, Mulder; Skinner is arranging to have him transferred to the San Francisco office with a disciplinary notice in his file. It's all been arranged."

A nurse came out and said that John had made it through surgery and was requesting to speak with Dana. Mulder stood up and was about to object when she grabbed his hand and shook her head before following the nurse down the hall.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again." She said as John swallowed some pills and laid back wearily against the hospital bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I what I said to you, about you and Mulder—it wasn't true. You're the first woman he's been with the entire time I've known him. I know he won't ever speak to me again and I can't blame him for that—but he's a good man and I don't want you to think he's not." Dana nodded her head and took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I just connected the wrong dots and they painted the wrong picture."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for breaking your nose in three places…though it was my first real punch, so I'm a little proud that it had such good results." She looked to the door and began backing out of the room. "I hope you start feeling better and I hope you enjoy San Francisco. I'm sure in a few months if you call, Mulder will take your phone calls. Emotions are just high right now."

.

When she got back to the waiting room, she saw Mulder talking to Skinner next to the coffee machine. She walked over to them and clapped her hands together so that they would hear her coming. "He's awake if you need to talk to him" she said to Skinner and he hurried from the room.

"Why don't you come home with me since your apartment is police taped off?" she said, reaching out and taking Mulder's hand in hers.

He nodded his head and kissed her cheek before leading her outside, calling for a taxi and wrapping her into his arms as soon as they crawled into the backseat.

When they got to her apartment, they cleaned up the furniture that had been turned over when John came and got her. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the hot water steam up the mirror as Mulder followed her into the room, helping her take her clothes off and climbing into the shower behind her, and they held onto each other until the water ran cold.

He dried them off and carried her to bed, laying down in front of her and pulling her into his warmth. "I love you" he said nervously as he kissed her forehead. "I was so worried about you all morning and it struck me on my flight home that I have fallen head over heels for you. I don't want you to be pressured to say anything back but…"

"I love you too" she said quickly, looking up into his intense brown gaze and she leaned towards him until she could press her lips against his.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 19 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Maggie couldn't stand it; her nerves were on edge and a headache was beginning to form between her eyes. Dana had called her from the hospital and gave her snippets of information about some type of work accident. She said she had cracked two knuckles and sprained her wrist but claimed it was a wound that would "make her daddy proud." Then she hung up promising that she'd call as soon as she got home.

That was six hours ago and now she wasn't answering her phone. Maggie had forced William to drive her to Dana's apartment so she could check on her herself. When they got to her apartment, they unlocked her door and went inside. All the lights were turned off so Maggie crept to her bedroom door out of memory rather than sight.

She opened the door and cracked it open, her eyes growing wide when she saw her daughter's bare back shining against the moonlight, covered mostly by a large tan hand, long slender fingers splayed across her shoulder blades. She stopped walking and William crashed into her backside, "she's fine." Maggie squeaked, quickly closing the door and turning to look at her husband.

"What? We drive an hour here and an hour back and you're not even going to talk to her?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes" she said as she gave him a hard shove away from the bedroom door. God help that boy if Ahab caught him in bed with his 'Starbuck.'

"Well I'm going to wake her up; I want to know how she cracked her knuckles" he said with a smile as he tried to reach around her and reopen the door.

Maggie gave him another hard shove and shook her head. "You didn't even want to come up. Let her sleep and we'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I'll never understand you women. Can I make myself a cup of coffee or do we have to leave right now?"

"Right now!" she hissed as she glanced back at the closed bedroom door praying they wouldn't wake up.  
.

When they got into the car and started down the road, William took Maggie's shaking hand in his. "You know, I would think less of him if he wasn't with her tonight."

She stared at him blankly, deciding whether she should try and deny that she saw Mulder there, but before she could say anything he chuckled, "God, do you remember when we were that young?" he laughed as he slid his hand to her knee. As the he started remembering some of the things they had before they were married, his smile faded and his brow creased; he cleared his throat, "on second thought, I do think I'll have a talk with him, though," his voice dropped into his authoritative naval tone.

Maggie smiled and put her hand over his, "you better, something tells me he is going to be around for a long time."

.  
.

The next morning, Dana woke to the feeling of Mulder's lips sliding down her arm. She hummed and stretched, feeling his lips lift into a smile against her skin. "Was it a dream or did you tell me you loved me last night?" he asked, nipping her neck before soothing the reddening marks with his tongue.

"Well...you said it first." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair and squirming as his beard slid roughly against her skin.

"Yea, but you said it last," he laughed. "I can't believe you said that to me… and I just let you go to sleep. What kind of man am I?"

"My kind of man" she answered as she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, sighing with relief as soon as she felt his warm lips slide against hers. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't remember her injured hand until dart of intense pain shot through her fingers as she gripped his face more firmly.

She winced and pulled her hand away, leaning her head back against the pillow. "What's the matter, fighter, you forget about your battle wounds?"

"You sure you want to tease me about it? I broke the last man's nose."

Mmm, you're so feisty. I love it." He said as he rolled on top of her kissed her, running his tongue against her lips until her mouth opened to him. "I missed your beautiful face," he said; it seemed like he had been away from her for weeks rather than 36 hours.

"I missed this" she laughed as she grabbed at his morning erection, squeezing it tightly in her hand as she smiled against his lips.

He swatted the side of her ass before he lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking hard at her skin and not caring if he left behind any marks. "I liked our phone call—you were so fucking sexy. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asked, turning her head quickly as that his next kiss was on her lips rather than on her jaw.

It was several seconds before he said anything, obviously torn between how to put the question into the right words, "about taking me… in your mouth. Because I really do want to taste you, so bad." He said as he moved his hands between their bodies and ran his hand softly against her center, not spreading apart her folds but just seeing how hot she was.

"Yess" she hissed as she arched her back against him. "I meant everything I said. I want you too, so much now."

He smiled down and kissed her quickly before moving down her throat and latching onto her breast, flicking his tongue against its peak before moving his mouth down her stomach, working his way quickly down to her apex.

As soon as he pressed his mouth against her slick folds, his cell phone rang. He lifted his head to tell her to ignore it but she was already reaching for it. She flipped it open and held it out to him, 'Skinner' flashing on the ringing screen. He groaned and rolled his eyes before taking it from her and answering the call.

"Mulder" he growled, keeping his hand on her stomach so she couldn't move away from him. "Yes sir, she's fine. It's a little more bruised but nothing she can't handle. No sir…I'm not with her right now" he lied, smiling up at her from between her legs. He sighed and nodded his head, "I can be there in 30 minutes." He hung up and threw the phone off the side of the bed.

He shook his head and groaned, the air rushing out to tickle her center. "He'll be calling you in just a second." Mulder said as he looked longingly at the arousal seeping out of her. One taste—he could survive the rest of the day with just one good, long taste. He stuck his tongue out and slid it up her center, sucking hard as his tongue came out to rub gently against her clit.

She screamed and fought to keep her legs from closing tightly around his head. "Oh fuck Dana," he groaned as he pushed her legs wider apart and began to attack her clit with his tongue. He moaned against her and the vibrations caused a rush of wetness to seep from her which Mulder appreciably lapped up. "You taste so good, it makes me so hard." He said as he pushed his finger up inside her and thrust quick and hard into her, wanting to drive her to an orgasm before they had to get up and get dressed.

On the other side of the city, Skinner was asking his secretary to dial Dana Scully's personal number and to have the call transferred to his office phone.

Dana's hand came up to clutch at her breast, her fingers tweaking her nipples until they ached and throbbed. She felt Mulder's gentle bite on her clit and her back spasmed and lifted off the mattress, all her weight resting on her shoulders and feet as the orgasm ripped through her body. "Mmmulder!" she screamed as her body crashed against the mattress in a boneless puddle.

"Are you hard?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?" he laughed as he continued lapping up her arousal. "Of course I am."

"Then why aren't you inside me? Now!" she growled as she lifted her head to look down at him, still licking his lips.

"We've got to go to the office." He groaned even as he lined up his swollen cock up at her entrance and pushed inside.

"Hurry baby, please hurry!" Dana said as she glanced over at the alarm clock. She heard her cell phone ring and knew she had to answer it. Mulder moved to extract completely from her as she reached for the phone, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and shook her head. "Keep going." She demanded.

"Dana Scully" she said calmly into the phone while he started thrusting into her again. "Good morning sir." She said as she winked up at Mulder. "I'm feeling _much_ better this morning," she said cheekily. "Yes, I can be there in 20 minutes." She put her hand over the speaker of the phone and moaned softly, "harder" she panted before she put her ear against the phone again.

Mulder bit back a loud groan as desire began to cloud his vision. He pumped into her tight body and willed himself to stay silent even as her muscles clamped greedily down on him. He lowered his head to her other ear and licked her earlobe, pulling the skin in between his teeth and biting down hard. "I love you so much." He said as he snapped his hips roughly against hers.

He felt her muscles clench and her body went still. With his last ounce of control he grabbed the phone from her and hung up while Skinner was in the middle of his "our job is dangerous duty" speech. "Scream for me now, baby" he said as he continued slamming into her, timing his thrusts just right in order to prolong her orgasm.

He felt her nails embed themselves in his shoulders as her legs wrapped tightly around him. She was still coming, her ravenous body still pulsing and begging for his release. As soon as he heard her strangled cry, he emptied himself into her hot body. He could feel his come bounce against her inner walls before washing back against him, mingling and mixing with her own arousal as her body continued pulsing beneath his.

As they laid there together for a few moments, collecting their thoughts and gathering the strength to get out of bed, he laughed and lowered his head to kiss the top of her head. "Don't wear underwear today." He said, tightening his hold on her as though she needed convincing.

"If I can't, neither can you" she conceded as she rolled out of his arms onto her feet, swaying slightly as her legs regained their strength. "Oh my God… I never called my mother!" She said as she grabbed up her phone and dialed her parents' number. "I'm surprised she didn't make dad drive her here last night to check on me."

"Good thing they didn't, we were both a little underdressed for that occasion." He yawned as he sat up and kicked his feet over the edge on onto the floor.

Dana looked back at him and couldn't help but smile at him, messy hair, naked skin, and his flaccid cock still slick with her juices. "Stop looking at me like that or we'll be late." He groaned as eyes scanned up her naked body, burning the image of her into his brain as he licked his lips.

.

.

.

They drove to the office together since Mulder didn't have his car; all the way there Dana was teasing him with heated little promises of what she would do if he came to visit her in her office later. By the time they stepped out into the hot parking garage, he was already sporting another hard-on.

"Is this always the way you look when you have a meeting with A.D. Skinner?" she laughed in the elevator as she glanced down to his erection.

He shook his head but smiled at her as he readjusted himself. "It's no use; you'll just have to get _someone_ to take care of it." She whispered hotly and pulled on his tie until he was standing in front of her, pressing her body into the elevator wall. "Kiss me hard."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers, letting both of his hands go to her breasts and picking their weight up in his palms as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. He bucked his hips against her as his tongue twisted and rubbed against her tongue, eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat. "Does that turn you on?" he asked as he rubbed against his hips against her crotch.

"Yeah," she panted as she brought her hand up to his neck.

"Good, then I won't be the only one suffering." He said as he took a step away from her and fixed his tie, straightening his jacket as he watched the floor numbers rise.

"Fox Mulder, I'll get you for that." She growled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I like the sounds of that." He smiled as he looked down her body hungrily at her black suit and the way her white blouse showed just a little bit of her cleavage. When the elevator doors opened, he put his hand at the base of her back and pushed her in front of him; when she passed by him, he leaned towards her and took in a deep breath through his nose. "You _smell_ lovely today, Agent Scully." He said as his fingertips quickly slid passed the top of her waistband to caress her skin before returning to his hand returned to her lower back.

.

.

.

Their meeting with Skinner was relatively quick; he told Mulder to continue with any leads he may have while he told Dana to _carefully_ test the samples she collected against every database they had access to.

He dismissed Dana but stopped Mulder on his way out, "where do you plan on staying while your apartment is taped off?" Skinner asked quietly.

"I'm actually going to rent a new apartment today, I don't want to be there anymore. It's a shady neighborhood." Mulder said as he stole the newspaper off Skinner's desk.

"Well, I've got a guest room if you need it." Skinner offered, knowing that he'd refuse. With the way he and Dana were looking at each other through the meeting, he was sure he had a bed to sleep in.

.

.

.

When Dana walked into her office, she was surprised to see Tom pacing nervously back in forth in her office with his hands behind his back. She twisted the doorknob and frowned when it opened easily, she knew she had locked it before she left Friday evening.

She pushed open her office door and waited in the threshold as she watched Tom stop walking and face her head on, "Dana, I heard about what happened last night. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked as he walked over to her and gently lifted her injured hand until he could look at.

She pulled away from him and sat her briefcase down on her desk and sat down in her chair; she motioned for him to take one of the two chairs stationed in front of her desk but, instead, he came and knelt down side her; his face looked so pitiful that Dana nearly felt bad for not being romantically interested in him.

Finally she remembered that he'd asked her a question and she cryptically answered him the best she could without bringing up the case. "Will you have lunch with me today?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she answered, trying to roll her chair away from him but the carpet was too new for the rollers to slide easily.

"What about tomorrow? We don't have to go back to the sandwich place; I know a good Italian restaurant." He offered.

She shook her head and ran her hands down her pants legs, "Tom, I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone."

"Well it can't be too serious; _we_ just had a date a few days ago. Please, just give me one more chance, Dana." He said as his hand came up to grab hold of her uninjured hand.

"Please don't do this, I would like to still be friends." She said quietly. She glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly lunchtime, Mulder would be coming to pick her up any second. She pushed Tom's hand away and stood up, going to the door and opening it—giving him a clear indication that he had stayed well past his welcome.

He sighed and stood up, but when he got to the door he stopped to look at her. She had to ask. "How did you get in here Tom? I know I locked this door."

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess somebody unlocked it."

.

When Mulder turned the last corner to Dana's office, he saw a medium built blond guy leaving her office. He timed his entrance perfectly and scooted inside as the door was closing and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped out of her skin and tried to pull away until she realized it was him.

"Mulder—you scared me." She laughed as she stopped fighting him and leaned against him instead. "What are you hungry for? Chinese or hamburgers?"

"Mmmm, I hungry for you" he said as he kissed her neck and pulled her down onto the couch at the back of her office.

She let him kiss her for a few minutes before finally pulling away, "Tom was in my office before I got here."

"You should lock your office." He said with concern as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"I did." She argued. "Anyways, he asked me to go out with him again." She said as she stood up and tried to pull him onto his feet but he weighed too much and was fighting against her rather than helping her.

"Did you tell him that you already had a breakfast, lunch, and dinner date for the rest of your life?" Mulder smiled as he stood and fixed his clothing.

"I think he got the hint."

"Well maybe now he'll leave you alone. As for what we're having for lunch, I told Sam we would meet her at Terry's Seafood in twenty minutes." Dana smiled approvingly and grabbed her coat, taking extra care to lock and check her door before leaving.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice Tom lurking in a dark corner, watching them intently as he wrote down their conversation in a white notepad.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 20 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Lunch went by quickly as Samantha recounted her daring tale about how she saved Dana's life. "They should make me an honorary agent or give me some type of trophy for the mantle." She joked; Dana laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll have a word with Skinner and see what I can do." Mulder chuckled before turning to Dana and whispering in her ear, "does Tom have blond hair?" She gave him an odd look before nodding her head. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to know about my competition."

He stood up and excused himself as he headed towards the bathroom but veered off to a back section of booths once he checked that neither Sam nor Dana was watching him. He sat down on an empty bench and smiled politely at the man sitting across the table from him. "You can leave now."

The man stuttered as he stared at Mulder wide-eyed, "No, I think _you_ should leave."

"Oh I don't plan on going anywhere." He leaned towards the man and whispered quietly, "I'm only going to say this once: you stay away from Dana Scully."

"You have no right to…"

But Mulder interrupted him, "I have _every_ right. Leave her alone. No more office visits, no more lunch dates. Do you understand?" When the man didn't answer, "have I made myself clear?"

"You'll regret this Agent Mulder."

"No, I don't think I will, _Tom_. Now go, there's nothing for you here."

"I'll let Dana decide that."

"She already made her choice and she told you so this afternoon after you broke into her office." Mulder waved for a man to come join him, "Terry here is the owner of this restaurant." He said as the man walked up to the table and crossed his arms. "He's going to let you leave out the back door so that there's no unnecessary drama."

Tom went to stand up and pull his fist back when Terry stepped forward and grabbed hold of his upper arm, "let me help you, sir." He said politely as he roughly pulled him out of the booth.

Mulder stood too and straightened his suit sleeves. "If I catch you following her again, I'll make sure you lose your badge."

Terry shoved Tom towards the kitchen door, tightening his grip on his arm when he turned and looked at Mulder for the last time, "this isn't over."

"For your sake, it better be." Mulder calmly said as he walked back to his table.

When he sat down next to Dana and put his hand on her leg, she smiled at him. "What took you so long?"

"Just taking care of business." He said and laughed when Samantha gagged and warned him not to talk about his bathroom habits at the table or she would tell their mom.

Terry walked over to the table and asked if they were enjoying their meal, giving Mulder a covert nod to indicate that Tom was out of the building.

"It was excellent as always. Terry, have you met my sister? Samantha, this is Terry Albright, he owns the restaurant." Sam wiped her mouth and smiled up at him, extending her hand out so that he could shake it. "Why don't you sit down for a minute? I'm sure you're due for a break."

Ordinarily, Samantha would be kicking him under the table for trying to set her up with someone, but right now all her concentration was on Terry as she asked him about the history of the restaurant and how busy it usually was.

Mulder felt Dana pinch his side as she nodded her head towards Terry and smiled, he grinned and interrupted Samantha's next question, "Terry, Dana and I are going to the theater this weekend—we were trying to talk Samantha into coming with us but she didn't want to be the third wheel. What do you say about coming with us?"

Terry nodded his head but pretended to think for a second, "I could take this Saturday night off; I think I'd like being the fourth wheel." He said as he looked over to Samantha and smiled lightly.

He pulled a business card out of his front pocket and jotted down a number on the back, handing it to Sam. "That's my personal number on the back, just let me know what the plans are and I'll be there." He stood up and shook Mulder's hand before nodding politely to both Sam and Dana before walking back into the kitchen.

"Well that sounds exciting." Dana said to break the tension, unsure of how Samantha was going to react.

"I think so," Sam said absentmindedly, "do you want to go shopping Thursday? I don't have anything to wear." Dana smiled and nodded her head, putting her hand on Mulder's knee under the table and squeezed his leg approvingly.

.

.

.

Despite coming into work late, Skinner let them both go home early so that Dana could rest and Mulder could look at potential apartments.

He drove her home and walked her up to her apartment but, when she opened her door, he pulled her to a stop and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked

"No, I've got an appointment in 30 minutes to look at some apartments."

"You want company?" She asked even though she wanted nothing more than to take some pain relievers and go to sleep.

Mulder smiled and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Go to bed."

"Here, take these." She said as she put her car keys in his hand. "The first key gets you into the building and the second key is my apartment key."

"I'll be back with some dinner as soon as I've finished with the real estate agent." He said as he kissed her again and turned to walk away. Before he had taken three steps, he turned back around and looked at her. "I love you."

She smiled and raised her eyebrow, blowing him a kiss as she said "hurry back." She went inside and locked the door and the deadbolt; she shrugged out of her coat but when she lifted her arms to hang it on the coat rack, the kitchen light flickered on. Her brows furrowed as she walked into the dining room and craned her neck until she could see into the kitchen.

"Tom?"

"Dana, it's good to see you." He said casually, as though he had bumped into her on the street.

"Why are you in my apartment?" she asked calmly as she looked around the kitchen suspiciously.

"I wanted to see you."

"I thought we talked about this today in my office. I want you to leave."

"Why, so you can be with _Fox_ Mulder?" he asked, his lip curling in disgust as he spat his name.

"That's none of your business." She said, taking a step backwards.

"But it is—I've done more for you than he ever has. I got you that promotion, not him."

"You had absolutely nothing to do with my promotion." She was fighting so hard to stay calm as she slowly inched backwards towards the phone on the side table behind her.

"I figured you'd get assigned to his new case—hell, he's refused to work with every other lab technician _except_ you. So when the bodies were transferred to our lab, I hurried and ran the DNA I found through the database and got a match."

"But there was no match in our database." She said confusedly.

"Not now—I deleted the profile from the system."

"Oh Tom…" she said with a disappointed shake of her head.

"You've got to understand, I was helping you." He explained as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I was only going to wait until the next body was found and then reinsert the DNA profile into the system. I wanted to be certain you were going to be the lab technician…I wanted you to be the one to find the match so that you'd get all the credit. But when I saw you with _him_ today and the way he grabbed at you and treated you—I just lost it. You deserve better…so I took care of it."

"What have you done?" she asked wide-eyed as her heart began pounding in her ears.

"I emptied the playing field." He chuckled uncomfortably as he looked down at his shoes. "It's surprising what a murderer will agree to do when you've got evidence against him." His voice was so calm and detached, as though he was talking about last week's baseball game.

"If you lay a finger on Mulder, I'll kill you." She spat as she glared at him.

"But that's the beauty of it, Dana—I don't even have to touch him. We can be together now."

"Tom, don't you get it? I don't want to be with you. I'm in love with Mulder. And I sure as hell wouldn't be with you if you hurt him." She threw her hands up; she was wasting time talking to him.

"I don't think you mean that." He said as he began walking slowly towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she spat as she went for the phone.

"Dana, I really don't want to hurt you—but I will if you pick up that phone."

She turned around and grabbed for the phone; she knew Tom and she knew it was an empty threat— if he was going to hurt her, he would have done it already. She hurriedly dialed Mulder's number, but then she heard a loud thud and felt a warm wetness trickle down her neck before her vision blurred. She fell to the floor and managed to whimper, "help me…Mulder—love y…" before she blacked out.

.

.

.

Mulder had only gotten about ten miles away from her apartment when he got her phone call. He stopped at a red light and answered with a smile on his face, "Miss me already?" he laughed, but then he heard the phone hit the floor and her labored breathing and then she said the two words he never wanted to hear her say: "help me."

He didn't even look at the oncoming traffic as he jerked his car into the opposite lane and raced back to her apartment. He kept his ear pressed against the phone and felt his stomach drop when he heard the receiver being picked up off the floor and a heavy breathing come across the line.

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you." Mulder screamed, hardly recognizing his own voice. There was a soft chuckle before the line clicked and call was ended.

When he got to her building, he pulled the car onto the sidewalk and busted through the building's front door as he yelled for the manager to call 911 while he ran up the stairs.

When he got to her apartment door, he screamed in frustration when he found the door locked. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys but his hands were shaking too much and he ended up dropping the key ring onto the floor. He slammed his shoulder against the wood twice before the door splintered and broke in half. He drew his gun from his holster and looked down the barrel as he searched the room.

He walked in slowly, craning his head around corners as he tried to concentrate on anything other than the fear pumping through his veins. But then he saw her lying with her back against the floor, blood soaking into the collar of her shirt.

He went to her, dropped to his knees and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap as he scooted them into the nearest corner so his back would be covered. He wrapped one arm around her as his other arm extended out with his gun clutched tightly in his hand.

"Dana," he said as he shook her body and tightened his arm around her, "Dana, talk to me—you've got to wake up."

He saw a shadow move in the living room and he fired two shots, using the muzzle flash from the first shot to aim his second shot. He heard a thump as a heavy body hit the ground. He didn't know exactly where he hit the intruder but he wasn't going to lower his guard. "Don't fucking move." He said as he chanced a glance down at Dana.

Her eyes were fluttering open and he shifted to let her lie more comfortably. "You're okay, I'm here." He said softly and laid his upper body weight on her when she began jerking and fighting against him. "It's me, baby—it's me." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Tom was here—Mulder, it's Tom. You have to leave now." Her voice was weak yet there was so much strength in her words.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We're going to get through this. We have a date on Saturday…you can't stand me up again." She smiled softly even as she began to pale. "Dana, you've got to stay awake. You know you can't go to sleep."

"Mulder—I love…"

"Don't say you love me—don't you say goodbye." He said sharply as he pulled her tighter against his chest. He saw the figure on the living room floor move slightly and he fired his gun again, hearing a groan before it fell back against the floor.

He could hear the police sirens outside and then the loud stomping of boots as the officers worked their way up to their floor. "Agent Fox Mulder, FBI—there's an agent down. We need an ambulance." Mulder screamed loudly at the men flooding into the apartment.

The team of officers broke into three groups, one breaking off to search the rest of the apartment, another team going into the living room with the man Mulder shot, while the last group came up to him and assessed Dana's injuries.

An office got on the radio, "head injury, she's losing consciousness;" he turned his back to Mulder and spoke softly, "she's lost a lot of blood, sir. We need that ambulance stat. Get the Bureau on the phone and find out her blood type." Mulder tried to focus his vision long enough to read the man's name tag: O'Brian.

Another officer tried to pull her from Mulder's arms but he shook his head and held onto her tighter. "I'm not leaving her."

"You don't have to sir, but we need to take her downstairs." O'Brian said as he waved off the other officers.

"I'll carry her." Mulder said as he struggled to stand up.

"Let me help you then, sir" O'Brian said as he grabbed Mulder's arm and helped him stand. "You can lean on me." He said understandingly as he motioned for the paramedics to bring in the stretcher.

As soon as he made it to the front door, his legs gave out and it was all he could do to set her down on the stretcher before he collapsed. O'Brian turned to the nearest paramedic, "he goes wherever she goes. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the paramedic said as he came over to Mulder and linked his arm around his waist, pulling him up onto his feet and half dragging him out of the apartment building while the other medics hooked Dana up to IVs.

"What happened to man I shot?" Mulder asked over his shoulder.

"I'll come and talk to you at the hospital." O'Brian answered as he nodded his head towards the group of paramedics going down the stairs.

.

.

.

When they got to the hospital, Mulder had to lie and say that they were married in order to stay with her past visiting hours. "Her emergency contact is Margaret Scully." The nurse said suspiciously.

"That's her mother. I'm out of town so much on business that Maggie is more likely to be closer than I am." He explained as he turned away from the nurse and went over to Dana. He tilted her head to the side and moved her hair until he could see the black stitches—13 in all. How lucky.

He heard the nurse leave and he pulled up a chair next to Dana and sat down, grabbing her small hand in his and laying his head on the side of the mattress.

.

He woke up to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Fox, wake up." He jerked upright in the chair and looked beside him, loosening his hold on Dana's hand when he saw her parents standing next to him.

"I hear congratulations are in order on your marriage." Her father said gruffly as he contradictorily reached out and softly rubbed Dana's foot.

"It was the only way I could stay with her—and I didn't want to leave her." He said apologetically.

Maggie clicked her tongue disapprovingly at her husband and pushed him aside as she came up to look at Dana more closely.

William stuck his hand out and Mulder shook it with as much strength as he could muster. "I'm just glad you found her, son."

Mulder nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets. "The doctor came by a few hours ago and said all the scans showed little to no swelling. She lost a lot of blood so she'll be weak for a while but they expect a full recovery within a few days."

"She's a Scully—it won't take her long." William said as he went to the other side of the bed and sat down in a chair.

"I…guess I'll leave so you can be alone with her." Mulder said sadly as he stared at her. He so wanted to be next to her when she woke up. He recalled a row of chairs lined down the hallway, he could sleep there tonight.

"Nonsense, you'll stay right where you are." Maggie said with a finality that no one could argue with.

.

.

.

The next morning, Officer O'Brian knocked softly on the door and stepped into the room. "Agent Mulder, can we have a word?" He asked as he politely nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Scully.

He squeezed Dana's hand tightly before laying it in her lap and stepping out into the hallway. "Who was it I shot?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Frank Lovell. During our search, we also found a Mr. Tom Jackson hiding in her bedroom closet. He claims that Mr. Lovell was the one that assaulted Agent Scully; he _says_ he got scared after she failed to regain consciousness but when you tried to break in, he ran and hid. He _claims_ he's a frightened Good Samaritan" O'Brian said doubtfully.

Mulder shook his head, "Tom has been following Dana; I approached him about it yesterday and he said I'd regret it. I know he hit her…I just know he did."

"And that's why I want to talk to Agent Scully; she can help clear all this up." O'Brian said.

"Who the hell is Frank Lovell? I've never heard his name before." Mulder asked.

"He was one of you—he worked for the Bureau for seven years. Oddly enough, his employee profile is missing from the records database. We're running his DNA through the system." O'Brian paused and took a step closer to Mulder, "Lovell's dead. He died about four hours ago. Naturally, I have to ask you to come to the station to formally answer some questions, but if you'd like to wait until Agent Scully regains consciousness, I understand."

"Thank you." Mulder said, "what is Tom being charged with?"

"Right now, breaking and entering and I'm trying my damndest to make sure he isn't granted bail because I'm guessing that more charges will be rolling in as soon as Agent Scully wakes up. And now, he's refusing to talk to us anymore about last night; he says he'll only talk to Agent Scully."

"Then he'll talk to no one because I'm not going to let him get near her ever again."

"To be honest, that's what I expected you to say and that's exactly what I told Mr. Jackson."

Just then Maggie stuck her head out the door, "Sorry to interrupt but she's waking up."

Mulder pushed by O'Brian and went inside, crossing the room in three large steps before he went to Dana's side and grabbed her hand, running his finger down her hairline as her eyes opened and adjusted to the lighting.

"Hey fighter, welcome back." He said softly as he pressed a smile on his face.

He felt her fingers weakly tighten around his hand as she smiled. "I'm so hungry. Did you bring back dinner?" she joked as she reached up to run her fingers across his lips. He kissed her fingertips and nodded his head towards her parents who were standing on the other side of the bed.

And then her face whitened and she sat up straight as panic flashed across her eyes as she remembered what had happened. "Tom was there, Mulder. He said he was going to have you killed. He said he'd hurt me— but I didn't think he really would."

"Take it easy Starbuck." William said as he put his hand on her shoulder and tried to lay her back down.

"No, you don't understand. He tampered with the evidence. He said he had a DNA match for the murderer and he covered it up; and then he used it to blackmail the murderer so that he'd kill you. He hit me, Mulder. Tom hit me." She said as she turned back to Mulder and put her hands on his face.

Officer O'Brian cleared his throat and stepped up to the foot of the bed. "If that's true ma'am, I'll make sure he never sees the outside of a prison cell for the rest of his life."

.

.

.

I hope y'all enjoyed it, as always please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I promise the next chapter will have some steam and I'm already working on it so it won't take me too long to update! My next update will most likely be a one-chapter, stand-alone story so watch my profile this week and I'll try and have it up. (HINT: Small Potatoes!).


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 21 by AnarchyX-Phile**

They discharged Dana later that day, giving her strict instructions to stay in bed and to drink plenty of fluids for the next few days. "You can come home with us dear; I got your bed ready before we left." Her mother said as she helped her get dressed.

Dana's face fell as she rested her hands on Maggie's shoulders. "I think I should stay in the city mom, in case they need me to submit statements of anything."

"Nonsense, Fox can take care of all that. And if they need you, I'll drive you back. I don't want you going back to that apartment—not after what's happened."

"I can stay with Mulder," she said softly as she looked down at the white tile floor.

"His living situation isn't much better than yours—he's not going back to his apartment either." Maggie countered as she helped her button up her coat.

Dana sat back on the edge of the hospital bed, completely exhausted already. "Where is Mulder anyways?" she asked, looking at the empty doorway as though she expected to see him there watching her.

"I don't know sweetie, he got a phone call this morning and rushed off. Come on, let's go." She said as she helped Dana stand up and take a few steps towards a wheelchair.

There was a quick knock at the door just as Dana sat down in the wheelchair. "There's my girl," Mulder said as he walked into the room, one hand behind his back as he clutched such a large bouquet of daisies that the flowers were sticking out past his sides.

"Did you bring me flowers?" Dana smiled as she tilted her head to the side to try and get a good look at the bouquet but he just shifted the other way as he shook his head.

"I _knew_ I forgot something."

She held her hands out expectantly and he finished walking to her and crouched down until he was eye level with her. He brought the bouquet around and laid it in her lap.

She brought the flowers up to her nose and took in a deep breath. Maggie chuckled quietly and smiled at Mulder when he looked up at her. "You'll spoil her."

"I think it's too late for that, notice she didn't even tell me hello."

Dana laughed and shook her head. "Hello," she laughed as she held out her arms, smiling when he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Where have you been?"

"Your whole life or just this morning?" He asked as he kissed her cheek, wishing Maggie wasn't standing over them so he could really kiss her.

"This morning, Mulder." She answered exasperatedly.

"I rented an apartment. You are looking at the proud new resident of..." his eyes squinted as he tried to remember the address "625 Parkers Street."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Sam and a few friends are over packing up my old apartment now. Do you want to stay with me for a while? I don't want you going back to your apartment."

Dana turned back to look at Maggie, "Mom, can you give us a minute?" She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it, nodding her head as she walked out the door.

As soon as her mother turned down the hallway, Dana's arms wound around Mulder's neck as she pulled him into a real hug as her lips sought out his. When their lips parted, Mulder chuckled lightly, " _there's_ my proper hello."

"Do you think you'll be moved in by tonight?"

Mulder lifted his arm and looked at his watch, it was barely lunchtime. "Definitely, it'll take me weeks to completely unpack but we'll have a bed and clean sheets by this afternoon." He looked at her and gave her a goofy smile. "Please Dana, come to my sleepover." He begged as he grabbed her hands and kissed the backs of her fingers.

She threw her head back and laughed before looking back down at him. "I don't know—convince me," she challenged as her eyebrow arched.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he cupped her face in both hands and pulled her into another kiss, this time letting the tip on his tongue barely graze her upper lip, teasing her cruelly as his fingers moved through her hair.

"Hmmm, I'm not convinced."

"I have spoiled you." he said as he kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and feeling his stomach tighten as soon as he felt her tongue rub against his. He tightened their embrace and pulled back to suck at her lip before diving back in. Her nails clawed at his back as she tried to pull him closer but the wheelchair armrests were getting in her way.

"Okay." She said breathlessly when their lips parted, "I'll go home with you."

"Good, because I don't mind telling you—I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

"My poor baby," she frowned as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

.

Mulder wheeled her out of the hospital room and let her father take over steering the wheelchair while he ran down to the parking lot to pull his car to the front doors.

"Call me if you need anything." Maggie before she shut Dana's car door. She looked over the hood of the car, "soup, soup, and more soup." She said as she pointed a finger at Mulder.

He smiled and crossed his fingers over his heart before getting in to the driver's seat and cranked the car. "So I had them go ahead and set up the bed; I can drop you off there so you can rest while I go to your apartment and pack you some clothes. And then I need to go to the store and pick up some _soup, soup, and more soup_."

She laughed softly as she leaned the seat backwards so she could lie down. "Are you feeling okay?" Mulder asked as laid his hand on her knee.

"I can't do anything without getting tired," she sighed as she wearily laid her hand on top of his.

"Close your eyes, we'll be there soon." But she was asleep before he even finished his sentence.

.

He chose this apartment for two reasons: the security was phenomenal with gate and door access codes, security camera and two guards patrolling the parking lot, lobby, and apartment floors 24/7 and it was large enough for him to grow into once he and Dana got married—whenever that maybe.

When he pulled into his assigned parking spot, he walked around to the passenger's side and opened her door, unbuckling her seat belt and pulling her limp body into his arms. She woke up enough to help him a little but he could tell she was weak so he tried to get her up to the apartment as quickly as he could.

When he came into the front door, the lobby attendant rushed to hold the door open for him as he balanced her in his arms. "I assume this is Ms. Scully?" the man asked nicely as he looked worryingly at the sleeping woman.

When he had rented and signed the lease, he had written both Sam's and Dana's names down so that they would be given a key to his apartment and access into the building. "Yes, she was just released from the hospital so you'll have to forgive her—she's not usually this quiet." Mulder laughed.

"Quite all right sir, I gave all your keys to your sister—quite the firecracker, that girl." He chuckled as he closed the door back and went behind the front desk counter.

"Yes, I'd definitely have to agree with that. Look, I didn't say so earlier, I was a little preoccupied, but I appreciate you letting me move in so quickly." Mulder said as he shifted Dana in his arms.

"It's not a problem, I can understand the urgency. To be honest, I was quite excited to find out that we have an FBI Agent in the building now."

Mulder smiled as he glanced down at Dana, "make that two agents." He said before he walked up the stairs, going to the third floor and walking to the end of the hall.

When he swung open the door, he cringed when he saw the flurry of people in the apartment. His parents were in the hallway, Sam and Terry were moving the couch around the living room trying to find just the spot for it, and quite a few people from work were in the kitchen putting away pots and pans and trying to organize the messy disaster.

When they saw him standing in the door, the noise level lowered slightly. Mulder stepped inside and closed the door, nodding to everyone as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. His mother put her hand briefly on his shoulder, "how is she Fox?"

"She's fine, just exhausted."

"I just put fresh sheets on the bed, and I put a bottle of water on the nightstand." His mother said as she followed him into the room. She stepped around him and pulled the covers and sheet down so that he could lay her on the bed.

"Thanks mom, could you give us a minute?" His mother nodded and left the room.

As soon as they were alone, he slid her blue jeans off and pulled the blankets up to her hips. He put his hands under her shirt and wrapped them around her back until he found and unhooked her bra. She woke up momentarily and went to put her arms around him but was too weak.

"Let me do the work, huh?" he said softly in her ear as he kissed her cheek. He pulled her shirt off and then tugged her bra off her arms. He reached into a cardboard box marked 'clothes' and pulled out long sleeved blue shirt; he put it on her and finished pulling the covers over her body. He leaned down and kissed her lips before folding up her clothes and laying them on the foot of the bed. "Welcome home, baby." He whispered before kissing her again and walking out of the room.

.

When she woke up next, the room was drenched in darkness as the moon shone through the window. She looked around the room and smiled, just this one room felt more like a home than Mulder's last apartment had. She saw her suitcase sitting on a chair in the corner and groaned realizing that he had had to go through all her drawers in order to pack her bag.

He walked into the room wearing a pair of large reading glasses with a book tucked under his arm as he balanced a bowl of soup, napkins, and a spoon in his hands. When he saw that she was awake, a smile spread across his face and he switched the overhead light on. "Glad to see you awake." He crooned as he walked over to her and handed her the soup.

"I've slept more in the last two days than I have my entire life" she groaned as she began eating. "Can you bring me my bag?"

Mulder took his glasses off and threw them and the book on the foot of the bed as he went over and lugged the suitcase next to her side of the bed. He unzipped the lid and started pulling out her clothes. "Jeans, pajama pants, and some nice _short_ shorts." He said as he piled one stack on the floor next to the suitcase.

"Underwear" he said as he added a pile of panties and bras to the stack; he pulled out a black g-string and held it up into the light. "I brought this purely out of curiosity. First, I want to see how in hell you put these on—then I want to take it off you." He said with a wink before adding it to the pile on the floor.

Shirts came next followed by bathroom items and when he got to the bottom he cleared his throat as he looked up seriously at her. "I found something while I was there and I think we should have a talk." Her brows furrowed as she looked down at him; he reached into the bag and brought out her vibrator.

Her face instantly went red. "Mulder stop." She said as she tried to grab it from his hands but he pulled away from her and laughed.

"First—it's yellow. In what world would you ever find a yellow penis? I feel somewhat insulted that they felt the need to make a variety of different, _unnatural_ colors… isn't a penis good enough without making it sunshine yellow?" he joked as he held it just out of her reach.

"Second, there's like six different switches and settings on this thing. How am I supposed to compare to that?" he laughed as he started mashing buttons. As soon as she heard the thing click on, her face grew even redder.

"Mulderrr," she whined.

"What does this thing take, like two C batteries?" He laughed as he mashed some more buttons and turned up the speed of the vibration. He hit another button and the tip started rotating. "Jesus…" he said as his brows furrowed too, "this is unfair on so many levels. I'm surprised it doesn't light up and play Barry Manilow."

"Actually…" Dana said as she scooted to the edge of the bed and held her hand out.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said as he handed it over to her as he watched her hit a small button and saw the damn thing light up. "Why the hell would you want to sleep with _me_ when you could have _that_?"

Dana smiled and turned it off completely, throwing it back into her open suitcase. "Because you're better. Come here and give me a kiss." She said as she held her arms out towards him.

He shook his head but climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her until she was lying mostly on top of him. He was careful not to touch the wound as his fingers landed lightly on the back of her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if you'd hurry up and kiss me."

"You, my love, are too impatient." He chuckled as he kissed her softly. Even though it was quick kiss, it seemed to be enough for her since she laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly; she smiled as his steady breathing lifted her body up and down as she moved with his chest.

"I don't think I am—I've waited for you my whole life." She said as she kissed his chest through his shirt.

"We are starting to sound a little like hallmark cards." He said as his hand started rubbing her back.

"I don't care—I like us." She mewed softly. It was a few minutes before she spoke again, "but don't ever touch my vibrator again." She said as she poked her finger into his stomach. He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

.

The next morning they woke to the shrill of Mulder's phone ringing. "Mulder," he said mid yawn as he shifted out from under Dana to sit up on the bed.

It was Detective O'Brian from the police department. "Sorry to wake you, but I think you should come down to the jail—Tom Jackson attacked his cellmate last night."

Mulder cleared his throat and looked behind him at Dana. "We'll be there in an hour." He said before turning the phone off and lying back down. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better actually. Where are we going?"

"Down to the jail, I'm going to try and talk to Tom while you go give your statement. You think you're ready for that?"

"I'm fine." She answered as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She frowned at her pile of clothes on the floor.

She picked them up and started putting them back into her bag when Mulder stopped her. "You can hang them up in the closet—or use the dresser. Whatever you want."

"Did you just give me my own drawer?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled, "and if you eat all your breakfast, I may let you leave a toothbrush next to mine."

"Oh, I am a lucky girl." She said softly as she stood up and grabbed all her bathroom bottles. "Give me a quick tour before I take a shower." She said and then followed him out of the room.

.

When they got to the station, Dana was already sleepy but she tried to hide it from Mulder. "Now, I'm not going to let him talk to you, but you can obviously watch through the window. It'll be a one-way so he can't see you." Mulder said as he parked the car and turned it off.

"Do you care if I watch?" Truthfully, she wanted to see him work but if she thought it was going to mess him up, if it would change his tactics, then she wouldn't.

"I don't mind. I just want you to understand that I'm going to talk about you, and while not everything will be true or necessarily flattering, I need you to understand that I'm saying it in order to get the information I need. I don't want you to get mad at me."

She gave him a hard look but nodded her head, "I want to see it."

They walked into the building and met O'Brian in the lobby. "Agent Scully, it's good to see you walking around—you were in rough shape when we found you a couple nights ago."

Dana smiled and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your help. I remember bits and pieces but Mulder's told me how helpful you were to keep us together."

"Has Tom been brought into the interview room?" Mulder asked, not wanting to waste a lot of time. The sooner they got this done, the sooner he and Dana could get home.

"Yeah, he thinks Agent Scully is here to talk to him—that's the only way we could get him up here. Just between us, the man's a bastard and I don't feel bad about lying to him." O'Brian said as they walked deeper into the building, stopping long enough for Mulder to check in his weapon.

When they got close to the interrogation room, O'Brian requested for better chairs to be brought in so that Dana would be more comfortable. The guard standing in front of the interrogation room door stepped aside to let Mulder through but he stopped and looked down at her hand. "I know this is a completely rude and inappropriate question, but could I borrow your wedding ring for about twenty minutes?"

The guard looked at him oddly but, after getting a reassuring nod from O'Brian, she pulled the ring off and handed it to him. Mulder thanked her and put it into his pants pocket.

He stepped into the room, slamming the door shut hard behind him to catch Tom off guard. He grinned at Tom's deflated face when he finally realized that he was not going to see Dana. "What's the matter? Is it because my hair isn't red or is it that I'm a foot taller than you expected?" Mulder asked as he slid out a chair and sat down and laid his hands on the table separating him and Tom.

"I'm not talking to anyone but Dana—I'm especially not going to talk to you."

"Why _especially_ not me? Because I'm the one that took her away from you or because I'm the one that shot and killed your partner? You know, I haven't thought about it like that but I've really fucked up your entire life in the matter of a few days."

Tom still refused to talk and merely crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth tightened into tight line and his hands clenched into tight fists. "I must thank you though, as your life has spiraled downwards, my life has done nothing but get better. Did you know that Dana and I are living together now? She couldn't bear to go back to her apartment after you were there so she moved in with me." Mulder grinned and leaned in closer to him, "God, she keeps my bed warm."

Tom slammed his hands against the metal table and tried to stand but the chains wrapped around his waist kept him seated in the chair. But still he said nothing, so Mulder hit well below the belt with the widest smile he could muster, "though, I gotta say—we don't sleep much."

"You shut the hell up about her. You don't deserve her."

Mulder reached into his pocket and plucked out the wedding ring he had borrowed. He held it out in front of him and twisted it around until the diamonds sparkled against the lighting, "I was thinking about asking her tonight," he mused and could have sworn he saw steam rising out of Tom's ears. "I've got so much damn money that I could keep her in my bed for the rest of my life and it wouldn't put a dent in my bank account."

"She'll never marry you."

"Now why would you think that? Tell me, in what universe would she ever consider being with you? The only reason she went out with you once was because she felt sorry for you." Mulder yelled as he stood up and paced the room. He didn't want to say what was coming next and wished like hell Dana wasn't on the other side of that window listening but he knew it would be Tom's breaking point and he wanted to make sure this guy never had access to Dana again.

Mulder slammed his hands hard on the table, making Tom nearly jump out of his skin. He lowered his voice, hoping Dana wouldn't be able to hear him, "the night before your date with her- I fucked her all night long, and just as soon as she got home, we fucked three more times."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Tom screamed as he shook violently against his chains.

"You don't have the balls to do anything Tom, you never did."

"Like hell I don't. You think it was easy breaking into the FBI Database and deleting an entire profile?"

Mulder suppressed a smug smile. "How easy was it assaulting Dana?"

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard—but I couldn't let her talk to you."

"Is that why you put a hit out on me, huh? Is that why you told Frank Lovell to kill me—so that I couldn't be with her anymore?"

"You're damn right it is. How poetic it would have been too, to be murdered by the same man you were looking for. I guess I kind of helped close that case for you though."

"Oh you've done more than that. You have just confessed to committing more than 8 counts of felony offenses, plus some extra ones I'm sure they'll tack on just for the hell of it. You'll be going to prison for the rest of your pathetic life.

"Don't think this is over just because you can walk out that door. I'll never stop looking for a way to get to you… or her."

"I figured as much; scum like you never stop trying to drag everyone else down. Here's the difference between us—I'm man enough to protect her from people like you."

And with that, Mulder left the room, quietly handing the guard back her wedding ring before walking straight to Dana and embracing her, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I made us sound cheap and I hate myself for it."

O'Brian had the decency to get up and leave, going into the interrogation room and getting Tom ready to be transported back to his cell.

Left alone, Dana put her hands on Mulder's face and kissed his cheek, "don't hate yourself, baby. You did the right thing; you got exactly what we needed. I love you—and technically, everything you said was true so I can't really be mad at you."

"Well, I think we were _making love_ rather than _fucking_ …"

"Aww, they should put that on a hallmark card," she teased as she leaned forward and kissed him. Her eyes closed immediately after she felt his lips touch hers and she missed the guards escorting Tom out of the interrogation room, missed the hurt look of betrayal on his face when he saw her clinging to Mulder, missed the flicker of pure, unadulterated hatred as his lip flared up in disgust.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 22 by AnarchyX-Phile**

On Friday, Samantha called and asked Dana if she felt like going shopping.

" _Anything_ to get me out of the house. Pick me up in an hour?" She asked as she rolled out of bed and went to the closet to pick out her clothes; Mulder had insisted that she take half of the closet and it looked odd yet nice to see her clothes hanging next to his suits, her shoes next to his—it made her feel like she was more than a lover.

She felt like her old self again, her weariness was gone and she had more energy than before. She and Sam shopped for a couple hours, had lunch, and then shopped a bit more before calling it quits and heading home. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Dana asked, knowing that Sam and Terry had been talking daily.

"A little bit, we have a lot in common though so I don't think it will be awkward. He asked last night if we'd all like to go out to dinner before the show."

"That sounds fun."

"Good, because I already told him we'd all be there." Sam said with a small smile. "Do you need help carrying in your bags?" Sam asked as she pulled the car up next to the apartment building.

"No, I can manage. And I'll try and keep Mulder's mouth shut tomorrow so he can't give you a hard time."

Relief washed over her face, "thank you—I owe you one." Sam sighed.

"We'll call it even." Dana smiled as she slammed the door shut and went inside.

.

An hour later, Mulder called her as he started closing up his office, "I'm on my way home, is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"Nope, just hurry and get here." Her voice was low and it made his cock begin to harden thinking about her. He knew she wasn't completely healed but it was getting extremely difficult sleeping next to her and not being able to touch her like he wanted to.

By the time he got home, he had worked himself up and his cock was throbbing. He felt a sweat rise up on his skin as he walked up the three flights of stars. He fumbled a little with his keys before he swung open the door.

"Happy one week anniversary," Dana crooned as she turned to look at him as he walked into the door. She was holding a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries in her hand with a small red birthday candle burning in the center.

He smiled and sat down his briefcase, throwing his coat on the floor as he walked to her. "Aww, it's our anniversary? How could I forget? I had all week to plan this." He smiled as he took the plate from her hand, blowing out the candle before setting it on counter.

"What did you get me?" she asked as she playfully checked his suit pockets.

When she reached her hand into his pants pocket, he moaned and bit down on her ear, "Mmmm, move a little lower and you just might find your gift."

She laughed and slid her other hand across his cock through his clothes, hearing his breath hitch as soon as she touched him. He grabbed her hands and put them around his neck instead. "Enough of that, how are you feeling?"

"Bored. I've been thinking about you all day and I don't think that was nearly 'enough of that.'"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not yet, baby. Give it a couple more days."

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head. "Now, Mulder." She said as she tried to pull him out of the kitchen.

"If you're bored, let's go see a movie. I think getting out of the house might do you some good."

She rolled her eyes and dropped his hand, "I guess it's a good thing you brought my vibrator." She grabbed the plate of strawberries and started walking into the bedroom, increasing her pace to a run when he started following her. As soon as she stepped inside the room, she shut the door and locked it, running over to her underwear drawer and pulling out the vibrator.

She bounced on the mattress, making sure she made enough noise that he could hear what she was doing before she turned on the vibrator, hearing the gentle buzzing of the vibrations. She turned it up as high as it would go and she started moaning loudly. "Oh my God, yes!" She screamed before she started humming. She started panting, much louder than she normally would as she kept her eyes trained on the door.

She heard him pacing on the other side of the door and she knew he was sweating. "Dana, let me in." he finally whined.

"Mmmulder, can't stop—too good" she cried, letting her tone get higher as she ended her sentence.

"Please baby." He said as he jiggled the doorknob. Finally she heard him begin picking the lock and he quickly got it unlocked. When he pushed the door open, he saw her sitting upright on the bed, still fully clothed as she waved the vibrator in the air in front of her. He slanted his eyes, "mean trick."

"Mmm, but your cock seems to love it." She said as she stared at his erection as she licked her lips.

"I don't think we should." He groaned as he walked over to her, his feet dragging heavily against the carpet.

"Then let me take care of you." She said as she reached for his hips.

"I just don't think you're ready—it's only been four days."

"Four _long_ days of not having you," she groaned painfully. "I'm beginning to forget how deep your cock can reach inside me." She said as she laid back on the bed and arched her back, pushing her breasts up. She bit down on her lip as she hummed, "how your hands feel as they slide against my skin." She brought her hand up to cup one of her breasts and her eyes rolled closed. "How your tongue feels as you drink in my taste," she whimpered as her small hand darted into her pajama pants.

"God Dana," he said as he exhaled a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "You're making it hard for me to be a decent man."

"Then just hold me," she said as she held her arms out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, laying them down on the bed and relaxing back and looking up at the ceiling. He plucked one of the strawberries up and fed it to her, and then he licked the juice from the corners of her lips and tasted the chocolate on her tongue.

It wasn't long before the plate of strawberries was empty; despite the fact that Dana's hands kept roaming down to his aching cock, he wouldn't let her do anything more than undress him down to his boxers. He was worried about her; he knew she still wasn't feeling completely herself yet and he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her.

He felt her fingers running across his scalp, weaving through his short hairs and he sighed contentedly, laying his head on her upper chest as he tightened his arms around her. "Happy anniversary, my love." He sighed as he snuggled into her embrace. "I want to fall asleep like this for the rest of my life."

Dana smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against the top of his head; all he had to do was ask.

.

.

.

Even though it was Saturday, Mulder still went into work the next morning in order to make up for the days he took off while he took care of Dana. It was a long, quiet day alone by himself and he wandered down to Dana's office several times out of pure boredom. He would look at her college diplomas, the pictures of her family on her desk, the framed newspaper clippings of cases that she had worked to solved; she was such an accomplished woman—a woman he wanted to make his own.

He sat down in her chair and fiddled with all her sharpened pencils, flinging them idly at the ceiling in hopes of getting one stuck in the tiles. He pulled open her desk drawer and found a blank memo pad. He caught the falling pencil and jotted her down a note—a love note, the simplest love note ever written.

 _Fox loves Dana. Dana loves Fox._

 _._

When he got home, he sat his briefcase by the door and hung up his coat. If he was looking for a warm welcoming home, he wasn't going to get it today. All the lights were turned off but he could see a sliver of light shining through the bottom of the closed bedroom door.

He shrugged out of his jacket and quietly crept down the hallway and eased open the door; when it was opened wide enough, he stepped inside and his mouth dried instantly as his eyes found Dana.

She was wearing a pair of the black lacy thigh highs she had bought on their second unofficial date; as dry as his mouth was at the sight of that, it watered when his eyes flicked upwards to see the black g string wrapped perfectly around her hips, hiding nothing from his eager eyes. The bra she had chosen was black, lacy, and see-through in all the right places. And around her neck hung a beautiful string of pure white pearls.

"My God, you are stunning." He said in awe as he walked towards her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

She turned to face him, giving him a much better view even as she held her hands out in front her and shook her head, "no touching."

"You're joking." He said, though it was a question, he made it sound more like a statement.

"No, sir I am not. Think of it as a game—you love games, right?" She said as she teasingly ran her fingers across her lower stomach, rolling her eyes closed as her lips parted. She heard him growl and her eyes opened to see him readjust himself as he stared at her. She slowly walked towards him, reaching out to finger his tie as she tugged down on it, forcing him to lower his head to her mouth; "do you want me to draw you a bath or do you want a shower?"

He smiled and blew her a kiss. "I'll take a rain check on that bath, baby." He said as he walked into the bathroom and started undressing.

.

When he stepped back out of the bathroom, he found her sitting in the floor putting on her make-up; he laughed and fought the urge to go kiss her. Her eyes flicked up until she could see his reflection in the mirror; her eyes slanted when she realized he was laughing at her.

"I'll get you a bedroom vanity and hang the mirror tomorrow."

"Mulder, you don't have to do that."

"I want to; this is as much your home as it is mine...if you want it to be."

"Do you mean that?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Of course I do, lover." He said with a wink.

Dana smiled and stood up, sauntering towards him. She had on dark eyeliner that made her eyes look smoky and dark and he felt his stomach tighten when those beautiful eyes flicked down and landed on his hard-on. When she reached him, he dropped his head slightly in a silent plea for a kiss. She leaned up and let her lips barely brush against his as she said, "I love it when you call me lover—it makes me want to do very naughty things to you."

He watched her eyebrow arch and she licked her lips as she gazed at him. He wanted to lean forward and press his lips against hers, he wanted to rip what little clothes she had on and fuck her in every room of the house.

She saw the desire building in his eyes and she smiled at him as she lifted her hands and reached for him but, just before she touched him, she stopped and let her hands hover next to his skin. She bit down on her lip—she knew that drove him crazy—and she lowered her hands down his chest and towards his erection.

It took all his strength not to thrust into her hand as it floated just above his cock. He could feel her body heat warm his skin, and the desire was pumping fast through his blood stream as she torturously teased him. She leaned her head towards him and whispered hotly against his lips, "hurry and get dressed or we're going to be late."

It was the most unromantic thing she could have said, but the low lilt in her voice made his cock throb harder. He took a step away from her and turned to go to the closet; when he opened the door and saw her clothes hanging next to his, he smiled and nodded approvingly—he could definitely get use to this. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers down the sleeve of one of her blouses, breathing in deeply as he faintly smelled her perfume lingering in the fabric.

He grabbed his tuxedo out of the closet along with a white dress shirt and a tie and laid everything out on the bed. Dana had done the same and he recognized the dark navy dress as one she had bought on their date; he frowned when he saw the length of it—it would reach her ankles. She noticed him staring at the dress and smiled, what he couldn't see was the slit in the side that reached her mid thigh.

She ran her hands across the lace of her bra and saw him swallow before he reached down and pulled the towel from his waist, letting his erection bob freely in front of him. Her eyes immediately flicked down to it and she whimpered softly as she bit down hard on her lower lip. "I like that look on you, lover." She purred as her eyes flicked back up to his face.

God, he could cum just from the look in her eyes. She wanted to tear him up and devour him and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He reached down and stroked his cock once and watched the pained expression cross her face as she fought back the urge to crawl across the bed and finish the job for him.

She released a slow steady breath and reached out for her dress, her hands shaking noticeably as she brought the dress against her body and stepped into it. She slid the zipper as far up her back as she could reach and then walked over to Mulder, who was still standing there with his cock in his hand as he stared at her. "Please, baby." She whimpered as she turned her back to him and lifted her hair.

He smiled and leaned forward until his hot breath blew across her spine. She shivered and her hands fisted. He slowly finished zipping up the dress and once he was done, he leaned even closer until his lips grazed her ear, "I can't wait to rip this off you tonight."

He smiled as she gasped his name and closed her eyes, her hand going to her stomach to attempt to quell the knots tying tighter within her. "Are you going to fuck me all night, _Agent_ Mulder?" she whispered, her lips lifting into a smile.

He growled as he reached around her and let his hands hover just over her breasts as he breathed hotly in her ear. "And into the morning," his hands moved down until they were in front of inner thighs, "but I'm going to make you beg for me."

"I'm already wet for you, baby." She said breathlessly as she turned her head to the side until she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Mmmm, I can't wait to taste it," he said lowly before his hands dropped back to his sides and he stepped backwards. He turned and quickly got dressed while she finished fixing her hair and picking out a pair of shoes. She grabbed his dress shoes and a pair of black socks, laying them by his feet as he tied his bowtie.

.

They were leaving the apartment five minutes later, his hand hovering over the base of her back as they walked to his car. They picked up Sam first; she was lovely in a pale yellow evening dress that hugged her figure. "Terry is going to swallow his tongue!" Dana smiled as she turned around and looked at her in the backseat.

"I like Terry, but I'll kill him if he touches you." Mulder said as he looked at Sam through the rearview mirror.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I splurged on this dress and these shoes—he sure as hell better touch me." She looked at Dana for encouragement and she got it via a subtle wink and nod that managed to escape Mulder's attention.

Dana reached over and seemingly put her hand on Mulder's thigh as she leaned over towards him, "leave her alone—let her have tonight." He glanced down at her hand, wishing she would actually touch him rather than gliding her fingers across the fabric of his pants. This game was going to kill him.

When they pulled up to Terry's apartment building, they were surprised to see him pacing nervously out on the sidewalk. Dana smiled brightly when she saw that he was clutching half a dozen white roses.

Mulder put the car into park and Samantha got out and went to Terry. "Hey, look at me." Dana said as she tried to turn Mulder's attention away from his sister and her date. Begrudgingly, he looked at her and his eyes widened to see that her pupils were dilated as she stared down at the erection he was still sporting. "I'm looking forward to tasting you too," she said quietly as her eyebrow arched.

He groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. "You're going to kill me before I ever get you home tonight."

She was about to propose sneaking off to the bathroom during the show but had to pull away from him when Terry opened the car door for Samantha. "Terry, those flowers are beautiful." Dana smiled as he sat down behind Mulder.

"Thank you, Dana. I'm glad to see you're feeling better—you gave us all quite a scare when Mulder brought you home from the hospital."

"I feel a million times better than I did on Tuesday. Oh, we wanted to thank you for helping us get moved in." Mulder turned to look at her with a bright smile on his face, ' _we'_ and ' _us'_ —that was a very good sign, one that made his stomach tighten.

He missed Terry's response but evidently it was something funny as the entire car exploded in laughter. The rest of the evening went quite the same way; Terry was much more outgoing and personable than he normally was and Samantha was captivated.

.

"So how do you know Fox?" Sam asked as she picked up her wine glass.

They were eating at a nice restaurant about a block from the theater; Terry had ordered champagne for him and Sam while Dana ordered her and Mulder a bottle of blackberry wine. Mulder had scooted his chair as close to her as he possibly could without touching her and he had draped his arm around the back of her chair; whenever she reached for her wine glass he would sneak a quick peek down the neckline of her dress to see the white, delicate tops of her breasts.

"He helped me start my restaurant."

Mulder chuckled and nodded his head; "so I was walking down the street on some assignment and I see this little tin can street vender selling shrimp kabobs and salmon fillets. Now, I'm a little leery about eating seafood served out of a cart, but I took the plunge. Thirty minutes later we made a deal about the restaurant."

Terry nodded his head and laughed as Mulder regaled them with a much better tale about how they became friends. He glanced over at Samantha next to him and smiled contently as he draped his arm around the back of her chair, mirroring Mulder's position.

When the meal came, the conversation split off and each couple talked amongst themselves; Sam and Terry talking about their childhoods and where they grew up while Dana whispered hot, sexy promises in Mulder's ears as she delicately ate her baked chicken.

Mulder was in so much pain; just when his cock would begin to soften, she would say something naughty in his ear and he would tent his pants again. She quickly glanced down and smiled approvingly at his erection, "God baby, I'm still so _hungry_." She said, her hand coming over to hover over his inner thigh. He bit back a growl and closed his eyes.

When the waiter came over and asked if they would like to order dessert, Terry and Sam ordered a slice of lemon pie but Dana refused for Mulder and herself, "we don't want to spoil our appetites," she said as she smiled and winked at Mulder.

.

Throughout the performance, Mulder and Dana would take turns teasing and torturing each other, neither one paying much attention to the play. He was sure if they kept this up, he was going to bust through his pants seam, he could literally feel the threads stretching and it was only a matter of time before the thin thread snapped apart. He craved her touch like he never had before—it had become a necessity at this point rather than just a desire.

He leaned over in his seat and took in a deep breath through his nose, the g-string was doing little to mask her smell and his cock ached as he smelled her arousal; she fought back a smile as she pretended to be interested in the show. "I can't wait to touch you, to flick my tongue against your dripping wet clit—you'll _never_ stop screaming my name."

She swallowed and her lips parted as she began panting. She tried to cross her legs in an attempt to hide the scent of her arousal but stopped when Mulder shook his head, "don't—I want to smell you."

She closed her eyes as a blush tinted her cheeks, "Mulder— _please_ take me home." She whimpered as her hips rolled against the seat. He grinned smugly and blew her a kiss, thinking he just got the upper hand, but then she was whispering in his ear again, "I _need_ your cock inside me, baby."

He groaned and ran his hands down his face as he tried to regain an ounce of composure. If Sam and Terry weren't with them, he'd throw Dana over his shoulder and leave the theater now.

Well, if she wanted crude and vulgar Agent Mulder…that's exactly what she was going to get. He leaned over towards her as his hand clutched the armrest tightly, his knuckles turning white, "I can't wait to bury my thick cock inside your tight, hot pussy." He smiled as he watched her bite down on her lip as her hands when into her lap, rubbing her upper thighs. He hummed as he watched her hands move against her body, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to separate pain from pleasure."

Her eyes rolled closed and her tongue flicked across her lips. "Mulder stop…I'm going to…" She could feel her orgasm building, his words sending her over the edge. She put both of her hands on her armrests, gripping the wood tightly as she fought desperately for control.

Mulder smiled devilishly as he pressed on, lowering the timbre of his voice to a dangerously seductive low growl, "your wet pussy is mine— _only_ mine—and I'm going to stretch it out until it fits my cock perfectly. How does that sound, lover? Hmm, does it make you wetter just thinking about it?"

A bead of sweat rolled down her hairline as she shakingly nodded her head, her lips pursed in a pout while her eyes remained shut as she focused on his words—only on his words.

"Good, because I love the way your pussy tastes; it makes me hard just thinking about eating you." Her lips parted and she turned to face him, leaning over his body until her face was hidden from everyone but him. He hummed low in his throat as he whispered into her ear, "Cum for me baby. I want to see you cum."

She gasped as her body began to shake, her fingernails digging into the wooden armrests. "Mulder," she whispered as she attempted to keep her voice down while she rode out her orgasm, feeling her inner muscles tighten and release, tighten and release for what seemed like hours before the intensity began to fade away.

She fell back into her chair, panting heavily as she stared at Mulder beside her. He had the dorkiest grin on his face, as though this was the most shinning accomplishment he had ever achieved in his life: he gave Dana Scully an orgasm without touching her.

.

After the performance, they parted ways with Sam and Terry who wanted to go to a bar that had just opened last week. Mulder politely refused, "I need to get Dana back in bed." He said with mock concern in his eyes.

Terry and Sam nodded and told her that they hoped she felt better in the morning. "Oh, I know I'm going to feel better just as soon as we get home." Dana said as she waved goodbye before they headed towards their car while Terry waved for a taxi.

As soon as the car doors were shut, Mulder turned and smiled predatorily at her. "I want to touch you so fucking bad." He groaned as he cranked the car and sped home.

.

When they finally got into their apartment both stood staring hungrily at each other but neither wanted to end the game. Dana took a step towards him and lifted her hands to begin untying his bowtie and then unbuttoned his shirt, never once letting her fingers touch his skin. She leaned forward until her lips were barely brushing against his nipple as she exhaled. She slowly bent down, blowing her breath against his stomach and laughing lowly as she watched his stomach muscles jump.

When she was on her knees, she looked up at his downturned face, her eyelids heavy over her smoky eyes and her mouth so close to his cock that he could feel the heat of her breath.  
He closed his eyes and exhaled a long, slow breath. Oh God, how he wanted to feel her hot mouth around him, her tongue sliding over his flesh—the desire for her was so intense that it had turned into pain.

He felt her hands working on his laces before she removed his shoes and socks and even that make his cock swell tighter. When he felt her hands move up to the button and zipper of his pants, his eyes opened and watched as she began sliding them down his legs. She took in a deep breath right before she lowered his boxers and he moaned as the cool air met with his hot, rigid flesh.

"I don't think there are words to describe how much I want you right now." She said as her gaze moved from his erection to his face; her tongue flicked across her lips as they parted and she leaned towards the tip of his shaft.

He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was about to cum. He shut his eyes and tried to think of something unappealing to hold off, but then he heard her voice calling to him. "Look down at me, baby." She said and waited until his brown eyes were looking at her before she pursed her lips and exhaled a long, hot breath against his cock.

"Oh fuck Dana!" He screamed as his stance widened and his cock jerked; he felt his release rise up his length before erupting violently. At the last second, she moved to the side and narrowly missed getting her evening dress covered by his cum as he emptied himself and put his hand on the wall beside him to maintain his balance.

His eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply while his heart pounded in his ears. Dana stood up and arched her back, stretching her spine and hearing her bones crack as they slid back in place. "Meet me in _our_ bedroom once you've gotten your second wind." She purred as she scooted around him and walked down the hall.

When she got to the bedroom door, she looked back at Mulder and smiled as she looked at his naked form. He was such a handsome man. Sometimes she wondered why he had sought her out; why, out of all the beautiful blondes in the FBI lads, he came to her for help; why he had asked her on a date. She shrugged, stepped into the room and went to his side of the bed, pulling her hair over to one shoulder so that her back was completely revealed.

Mulder stumbled down the hall and sluggishly made the turn into the bedroom. She was standing next to the bed and had prepared herself to be shed of the evening gown. He took in a deep breath and straightened his posture, here comes Agent Mulder.

He strutted over to her and grabbed the zipper, yanking it down and sending the dress onto the floor in a puddle. "Get on the bed." He demanded as he stared down at her. She stepped out of her shoes before she climbed into the bed, positioning herself directly in the center with her head and back propped up on pillows.

Mulder licked his lips as he stared at her, he moved to the foot of the bed and climbed into the bed next to her feet. "Spread your legs open for me." He demanded and just as soon as she started moving, he crawled in between her legs and tilted his head down to look at her swollen pussy. She was still wearing all of her skimpy underwear but the g-string hide nothing from his eyes. Her folds were swollen and her arousal had dripped down to coat the creases of thighs and ass. "The game is over." He growled as he propelled his body forward and his lips slammed against her center, lapping relentlessly as his tongue pulled her arousal into his mouth.

Her back arched off the bed and she immediately felt her orgasm surfacing. His touch was so intense, his breath blowing against and warming her clit stirred up a level of passion she had never felt before. She wanted his cock more than she wanted to live. "Oh God, you're so intense." She panted, her body still arched. Mulder moaned and then bit down gently on her clit. She screamed and her fingers flew down to slide against his scalp. "It's too much…but not enough!"

He grabbed the g-string and yanked on the material until it easily ripped and he threw it into the floor. His hands moved under her ass and he lifted her hips so that he could reach her center better. God, she was so wet; despite how much he licked and tasted, she was still dripping for him. He stuck his tongue out and started low and licked a long hot stripe up her center until he reached the top of her pussy. He put his mouth over her folds and sucked hard, his cheeks hallowing out as he tried to suck and pull her arousal into him.

He lifted his hand and plunged two fingers into her hot, slick body, driving them in as roughly and quickly as he could as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. He moaned loudly and smiled as he watched the vibration ripple through her body; her hands flew above her head and grabbed hold of the headboard. "Mulder—I'm going to cum," she whimpered as she began thrashing against the mattress.

He smiled and pulled his fingers from her; then he slid his tongue into her body, flicking his tongue against her inner walls. He heard her hiss and her legs tensed, and then he felt a rush of hot wetness coat his tongue and lips as she came. "Oh my God, Mulder!" she screamed as her upper body thrashed wildly. He tried to extend the orgasm as long as he could for her until she collapsed bonelessly on the bed.

He licked the hot essence dripping from her before he crawled on top of her and pushed her body into the mattress, "I love your face after you cum—so beautifully flushed, so completely _mine_."

She smiled weakly as she lifted her hand to his face, sliding her fingertips across his cheek "Always yours," she said breathlessly.

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "I love you" he said before his mouth covered hers. She parted her lips and inhaled deeply through her nose as she felt his tongue rub across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider and let his tongue slip into her mouth, touching softly against her own. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, the flavor sending another rush of wetness seeping out of her.

"Roll us over." She said into his mouth as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

"Why should I? I like you below me—unable to move unless I want you to."

"Oh trust me, you want me to move, baby. Roll us over." She demanded again as she started pushing against his shoulder.

"Let me finish undressing you." He said as his hands went to her bra clasp.

But she shook her head, "leave it on." He finally twisted them around and let her be on top, straddling his lower waist and drenching his skin with her wetness. She lazily kissed his chest, her teeth nipping his skin roughly before her tongue flicked out to soon the marks. "I love how salty you taste, baby." She purred as she licked along his rib cage. He flexed his hips and put his arms behind his head as he watched her descend down his body.

As she neared his cock, he felt her hair brush lightly against it and he began to harden again. His teeth clenched together as she looked deep into his eyes before opening her mouth and taking the very tip of him into her mouth, her tongue flicking nervously across his tip. Her eyes rolled closed as she tasted him. She swirled her tongue completely around his head and then began moving her head up and down on him, switching between sucking hard on his shaft and running her tongue against him.

As soon as she had closed her lips around him, his cock had surged to fully erect again and was now aching as her hot mouth took him deeper and deeper. He put his hands on her head and the image of them together made his cock jerk. This was what he had dreamed about since he'd first met her; the knowledge that she wanted to sexually please him made him feel light headed.

She looked at him and smiled, lifting off his cock only long enough to say, "you can thrust into me, you won't hurt me. I promise." He felt his balls tighten before she swallowed him again, this time with much more enthusiasm. He began slowly circling his hips, not thrusting into her mouth, but merely shifting the angle as he bumped the back of her throat. Her blue eyes connected with his and he slightly bucked his hips upward into her mouth, his eyes rolling closed as she moaned.

She felt his hands move to her shoulders as he motioned for her to stop, but he really didn't want her to stop. He quickly shifted until he was on his knees in front of her, his cock bouncing freely in front of her face. Her lips parted and he pushed into her open mouth. She brought on hand up to gently cradle his balls as she tightened her lips around him. He could feel her tongue still sliding along the underside and sides of his cock as he rocked into her.

He put his hands back on her head and began controlling her head movements, timing his gentle thrusts to meet her mouth. "I love you baby—God I love you so much" he said as he shut his eyes and felt his stomach tighten. She put her hands on his hips and stopped him from thrusting into her. His eyes opened and he tried to pull away, thinking that he may hurt her, but she shook her head and sucked harder on his cock.

Her lips loosened slightly as she took in a deep breath and lowered her head, relaxing her throat as she took his complete length into her mouth. His entire body was shaking as he watched her swallow his cock. His skin was wet and red from her touch and he felt massive as her throat closed around him. When he felt her nose bump his lower stomach as she finished taking his full length, her hand came up to cup his balls again and he lost it, he pulled halfway out of her mouth and his hips rocked his cock into her mouth as he came again, sending a rush of hot liquid down her throat.

She continued sucking on his softening shaft as her fingers lightly stroked his balls. He pulled out of her mouth and laid back on the bed with the beautiful look of a satisfied man on his face. Dana purred crawled on top of him, tossing her hair over one shoulder as she leaned down and kissed him, sucking hard on his lips. "You are really good at that." He teased as he ran his fingers across her swollen red lips.

"Kissing or taking your big thick cock down my throat?" she asked as she smiled down at him. He laughed and ran his hands down her legs, she was still wearing her bra and thigh highs and she looked fucking gorgeous. It was a complete mystery how she could seem so innocent and pure one second and then talk about giving him the best damn blow job he's ever had.

"Both." He laughed as he reached up and grabbed her breasts, running the pads of his thumbs across her nipples through the lace. He sat up and pulled her breast into his open mouth, his tongue rubbing roughly against her bra as he soaked the lace.

She reached behind her back and grabbed his cock, pumping her hand up and down as she tried to make him hard again. Her saliva had dried and her motions were hindered without lubricant so she reached between her own legs and smeared her arousal on her palm before grabbing him again. He grunted and thrust his hips into her hand, "God I love that," he groaned before he bit down on her nipple and rolled the skin between his teeth.

She squealed and wrapped one arm around his neck as her other hand continued rubbing and pulling at his cock. She dropped her head to his neck and whispered hotly in his ear, letting the tip of her tongue skate over the outer shell of his ear, "you better hurry and get hard—I need to be fucked and it would break my heart to have to find someone else to fuck my hot tight pussy."

She felt his cock swell and grow firm as he bucked hard into her hand. "You are _mine,_ " he screamed as he bit on her nipple again, "nobody else will ever have you. Your body was _made_ for my cock."

Her stomach tightened and her eyes rolled closed at the finality and confidence of his words. She tightened her arm around his neck and lowered her head until she could kiss him, moving her tongue along his lips until he flicked his tongue against hers. "Then fuck me baby, please." She begged as she wrapped her legs around him and guided his cock into her body.

If he hadn't been hard before, he would have gotten erect as soon as he sunk into her fiery body. He was on his knees and holding most of her weight in his hands as he thrust his hips upwards while dropping her weight onto his cock. She moaned and shivered but it wasn't enough, "hurt me—fuck me so hard that I'll wake up with bruises." When he looked hesitantly in her eyes, she kissed his cheek, " _Agent_ Mulder—please, I'm begging you."

She needed to feel him, needed to feel his rigid flesh pound into her body. She wanted him to take her harder, reach deeper, and thrust faster than he ever had before. She wanted to feel used and loved at the same time, and only _he_ could give her that.

He growled and attacked her lips, his tongue lashing brutally against her lips as a small sample of what was yet to come. He picked her body up and this time let her weight slip completely out of his hands and she was sent crashing back down onto his cock, all her body weight pressing down and connecting them together. She groaned and her head fell back as her mouth parted.

He slid to the edge of the bed and stood up, his muscular arms holding her body in the air as he slammed into her relentlessly; she groaned when he pulled out and hummed when he drove back into her. He stumbled over to the wall and slammed her against it, knocking the breath out of her as he continued pumping into her. He felt her lips brush against his temples as she whispered 'I love you' into his ear repeatedly.

His head had grown hazy, his only focus being not to drop her as he rammed his swollen cock into her. Her back was hitting the wall roughly as he pushed into her; he moved one hand up to cradle and protect the back of her head so that her head wound didn't reopen. "Wrap your legs around me." He said as he looked around the room to decide where he wanted to fuck her next. When he didn't feel her legs tighten around him, he growled and pounded into her harder. "Do it now Dana!" he demanded as his hand came down to smack her roughly against her ass.

She moaned and forced her legs to cooperate and she tightened her arms around his neck. He walked towards the dresser and with a quick swipe of his arm, he sent her perfume bottles, his aftershave, and a pile of clean clothes to the floor before he sat her down on the cold wooden surface and pulled his cock from her body.

They both whimpered as he slid out of her body but he flipped her around until her stomach was pressed against the wood and he shoved back into her, driving into her fiercely until he was once against buried completely within her. She moaned and tossed her head back, "mmmm, I love it like this." He bit down on his bottom lip as he grabbed her hips and jerked her body into his.

He was sliding into her perfectly on every thrust, the tip of his cock rubbing against her g spot as he hammered into her. She could feel another orgasm surfacing and she tried to fight back by tightening her muscles against him. "Oh fuck!" he groaned as she clenched down on his cock, making it difficult for him to push into her tight body. "You're going to make me cum if you keep this up." He whimpered painfully in her ear.

"It wouldn't be the first time tonight...or the second." She laughed as she looked over her shoulder at him, sweat soaking his dark hair as he rolled his hips against her, "I love your cum, baby." She finished as she tightened her muscles even more.

"Dana!" he screamed as he pumped his cock into her as quickly as he could, reaching around to slide his fingers against her clit. She moaned and closed her legs, trapping his fingers against her clit and clamping down on his cock harder. He leaned over her and kissed her neck, "I'm glad you love my cum baby, because you're about to be filled with it."

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, "Give it to me, I want all of it—I want all of you." He was still kissing her neck so she reached behind her and ran her fingers through his hair. "Remind me why I love you," she challenged and it seemed to do the trick.

He growled as he straightened up and hammered into her, moaning as she kept her muscles tensed. His hips were smashing her roughly into the dresser and she knew that she would most definitely have some wonderful bruises in the morning. He reached up and grabbed her breasts with both hands, his fingers tweaking and pinching her nipples.

She closed her eyes and screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her inner muscles violently pulsing around his cock as her body thrashed against the dresser. He called out her name and erupted inside her, their essence mixing together within her body as he continued pushing in and out of her.

He fell backwards, taking her to the floor with him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his. She was facing him now, their legs tangled together. She wrapped one arm around his waist while her other hand moved through his hair. He stared lovingly at her as he leaned forward to kiss her nose. "So that's why you love me?" he asked with a smile.

"It's one of the reasons." She laughed as she burrowed her head under his head so she could nuzzle her nose against his ear. "There are a million reasons I love you, and the number grows every day I spend with you, every night I sleep with you…and every night I _don't_ sleep with you." She smiled as she wiggled her hips against him.

"I'm giving you a five minute reprieve before we move this into the kitchen." He said as he smacked her ass again.

"Again?" She asked surprisingly.

"Oh yes, Agent Mulder isn't done with you—I said I was going to fuck you all night, and I meant every fucking word I said."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 23 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they finally tumbled exhaustively back into bed, Dana cringed when she turned to see that it was 3:30AM; well, at least they didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. She reached in the floor and grabbed Mulder's dress shirt, sliding it over her body and buttoning a few buttons before she laid back down and scooted backwards until her back was pressed against him, his arm coming around her until his hand was pressed flat on her belly. "Good night," she said softly as she snuggled into the pillow.

"Yes it was," he mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the back of her neck. He waited until he heard her begin breathing deeper before he let himself drift off to sleep.

They both jerked awake at 8:00 to the sound of Mulder's cell phone. "Don't answer it," she whined as she turned around and wound her arms around his back as she lazily kissed his chest.

He groaned and pulled himself out of her arms, swiping his hand against her bare ass as he leaned over and kissed her, "be right back, keep my spot warm." He walked out to the living room and grabbed his phone out of his coat pocket from last night and answered it.

"Fox, did I wake you?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He groaned again and stifled a yawn. "No Mom, I've been awake nearly all night."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that. What's going on, Mom?"

"I guess you forgot we are supposed to have breakfast this morning." When she heard him groan again, she added, "I'm about five minutes away, how about I come cook breakfast at your apartment?"

"Okay…" he said sleepily before he hung up and went back into the bedroom.

Dana was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, her hair was an absolute mess, the dress shirt she was wearing was about 3 sizes too big for her and he had never loved her more. He walked over to her, rubbing his eyes and yawning again.

"Come back and sleep with me" she whined as she rubbed the mattress in front of her, giving him a girlish look and a pout on her beautiful lips.

He leaned forward and kissed her, "I can't," he said and kissed her again. "You need to get up too," he whispered as he moved his lips over her cheek, "my mom will be here in about 4 minutes." He began nibbling on her ear, feeling her neck tilt to the side to give him more room.

As soon as she processed what he had said, she jerked her head back and her eyes narrowed. "Your mother?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why his mother coming over was a bad thing. "Mulder!" she growled as she gave him a shove off the bed. "I smell like sex and I'm not going to meet your mother like this!"

"Technically this isn't the first time she's seen you—she was here the day I brought you home from the hospital. It's not a big deal. Plus, I like the way you smell." He added as he tried to make her smile. It did not work.

"Well I don't think your mother will like the fact that I smell like I've been fucked all night long by her son!" She snapped as she grabbed the top sheet off the bed, balled it up, and threw it at his head before stomping off to the bathroom.

Mulder followed her and stood with his shoulder leaned against the door frame. "You didn't seem to care about me smelling like sex when I met your family."

Her eyes flamed, "that was different," she hissed as she propped her hands on her hips.

"Why, because it was me instead of you?" he said, his voice getting louder.

"You wanted it just as much as I did." She said, her hands beginning to shake.

"Are you trying to say you _didn't_ want it last night?" he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you sure as hell insinuated it!" He yelled as he felt his temper flare up and his eyes narrowed.

She opened her mouth to say something but a knock at the front door stopped her. "This isn't over," she said as she pointed her finger at him before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

It was the shortest shower she'd ever taken; she didn't even give the water time to heat up before she jumped in and grabbed a bar of soap. Thirty seconds later, she was drying herself off and wrapping Mulder's robe around her body as she went back into the bedroom.

She could hear him in the living room cleaning up the mess they had made last night; after they had had sex in the kitchen, they moved to the dining room, and then ended the night in the living room. God, he had been so feral last night and as she dropped the robe on the floor to get dressed, she saw light bruises scattered all over her body; her muscles ached and her hips were sore but she had loved every second of it.

She slid on a pair of panties and a bra, grabbing a t-shirt and some shorts before heading back into the bathroom to fix her hair and put a little makeup on. She heard a woman laugh and she felt her stomach drop. What if his mother didn't like her?

She quickly finished brushing her hair before she walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door so his mother wouldn't see how they destroyed the room last night as well. She turned the corner into the living room and pasted a smile on her face.

"Dana, I was just coming to wake you up." Mulder said as he looked over at her and motioned for her to join them in the kitchen; even though his voice sounded cheerful, she could tell in his eyes that he was still angry. His mother turned and looked at her, her eyes judgingly scanning down her body before she laid down her spatula and extending her hand out and introduced herself.

"Teena—it's good to see you on your feet; I'll admit that I was a nervous wreck the first time I saw you, what a horrible ordeal you went through."

"Yes, I'm glad that's over. And it's good to officially meet you, I'm afraid I don't remember much after I left the hospital."

"I expected as much. Well I hope you don't plan going back to that apartment, not after everything that's happened there." She said as she turned and started scrambling a large pile of eggs.

"No I'm not going back; I haven't decided where I'm moving to…I'm keeping my options open for now." She answered as she gave Mulder a challenging stare.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her chin so that she couldn't duck away from him. "You're living _here_." He whispered in her ear. She shivered as she felt his breath against her skin as his arm wrapped around her waist, his finger splayed across her back and his thumb gently rubbing circles against her skin.

His mother turned back around and Mulder dropped his hand away from her face, giving her a hard stare before stepping away from her and pulling out a chair for her at the table. She slid into the chair and shivered as she felt him move her hair to one side of her head as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "good morning, by the way." Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch, but then he stepped away from her again and moved to sit on the opposite end of the table-as far away as he could possibly get. His mother on the other hand sat down right next to her and they began passing around bowls and pans until their plates were full.

As soon as she swallowed the first bite she was humming in ecstasy, making Mulder's morning erection unbearably hard. "Mrs. Mulder—this is absolutely delicious." She said before quickly taking another bite, her eyes fluttering closed again as her lips lifted into a small smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it, Dana. Fox, are you not eating this morning?" She asked, her eyebrows lifted in question as she looked at her son staring open-mouthed at Dana as she ate.

It was incredibly erotic and he couldn't decide if she was doing it to torture him or if she honestly enjoyed his mother's cooking that much—and then he realized he was jealous... jealous of his mother's cooking skills if they truly gave her that much pleasure. He shut his mouth and smiled at Teena, "just enjoying the view—two of my three favorite women under one roof...it feels pretty nice."

"Ah, that reminds me. Samantha was rather late coming in last night." She said disapprovingly.

"She's plenty old enough to do what she wants—and I happen to know the man she went out with is very respectable. He wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"Yes but..." Teena started as she sat down her fork and turned all her attention to him.

"No 'buts,' this is the first guy I actually approve of and I think you should let it be—just wait and see what happens."

Teena frowned but picked up her fork and began eating again. Dana tried to think of something they could talk about but she could see Mulder staring intently at her in her peripheral vision and it was unnerving her. Finally she decided that flattery was the best route to take to get on Teena's good side. "I really can't tell you how good this is, Mrs. Mulder. I hope you don't consider this an intrusion but I would love to watch you cook sometime-maybe pick up some tips so we can stop eating out so much."

"I think that sounds fun; I must admit that I'm rather curious about you." She said, turning to focus her attention on Dana.

She forced a tense smile on her face as she thought of the best way to handle that statement. "Oh really? Why would that be?"

"Well, to have walked into my son's life only last week, he seems to be rather smitten by you."

Mulder laughed and leaned back in his chair, but his laughter muffled into silence when both women turned their attention to him. He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders, "as much as I would like to say that Dana chased after me, I have to admit that I was the one doing the pursuing—quite adamantly, I might add. She stood me up on our first unofficial date." He chuckled.

Dana's eyes grew large and he knew he had made her angry. "It wasn't like that," Dana sputtered as she looked at Teena.

"I'm sure it's a good story, but we'll save it for another day." Teena said as she gave Dana a long look before sliding out of her chair. She walked over to kiss Mulder on the top of his head. "I hope you two don't mind cleaning up the mess. I've got a hair appointment and I can't stand being late... let alone not showing up at all." She said as she gave Dana one last look before walking out the door.

.

As soon as Teena left and the door was shut, Mulder turned his attention to Dana. "What the hell was that about?"

"I could ask you the same damn question!" She said as she slammed their dirty plates into the dishwasher.

"You're 'keeping your options open?' Really?" he screamed. She rolled her eyes and walked by him on her way to the bedroom, but he stayed right on her heels. "You said we were going to finish it, now finish it." He growled as he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and backed a step away from him, closer to the bed. "Not now, Mulder." She needed to cool down before they had this conversation—even though she knew, deep down, that it wasn't a big deal—he was only throwing fuel on the fire at this point.

"Yes, now!" He said as he grabbed her shoulder again and pushed her against the wall, lowering his mouth over hers. He brought his hand up and grabbed her chin, parting her lips so he could thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She whimpered and grabbed his shirt, twisting the fabric in her fists and shoving her weight against him as she turned their bodies until his back was pressed against the wall. She nibbled hard at his lower lip until he growled her name and ran his hands over her ass, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around him. " _This_ is your home now—you're not going anywhere." He said, his voice raw and angry.

"You can't tell me what do." She growled as she put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her, her lips crashing against his. They stood there battling for dominance of the kiss until he ripped his mouth away.

"You're mine." He said as he grabbed her shirt and yanked it over her head.

"Oh am I?" She asked with her eyebrow arched; she pushed out of his arms and ripped his shirt off, shoving him hard until he fell backwards and landed on the bed. He hooked his leg around her waist and pulled her towards him, watching her hands fly behind her to unfastened her bra, letting her breasts fall free as she threw the bra behind her.

He sat up and pulled her into his arm, opening his mouth and sucking her nipple in between his teeth. She ran her hands through his hair, starting from his neck and working her way up to the top of his head, holding him against her chest. He pushed her shorts and underwear down while he continued sucking on her breasts, his tongue lapping hungrily against her hardened nipples as she rubbed her hips against his bent leg.

He bit down hard as he thought back to what she had said this morning; the anger was still bubbling within him—last night she had said that this was _their_ bedroom, yet today she all but said she didn't want to live with him—and she'd said it to his mother, no less!

He continued biting down on her nipple even when he heard her gasp and try and pull away from him. He reached his hand up and plunged two fingers into her pussy, releasing her breast as he laughed lowly at how wet she was. Evidently, fighting aroused her just as much as it did him. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to belong to me."

Her knees weakened as his fingers pumped into her body so she climbed into his lap and straddled his waist until she was facing him with her legs stretched out flat behind him. She laid her cheek on his shoulder and turned her head until her lips were pressed against his ear. The harder he slammed his fingers into her, the harder she panted against his ear which sent chills down his spine and make his cock harder. She felt his erection tenting his boxers, the tip of his penis was rubbing against her crotch as she moved against him. "It feels as though _your_ body already knows it belongs to me." She laughed into his ear, her tongue flicking against the sensitive skin as she spoke.

He growled and shoved his fingers as hard and deep as he could and turned his head until he could bite down on her neck. As his fingers curled inside her, he bucked his hips hard against her, letting the full length of his cock slide against her clit. He knew it was too much stimulation and he laughed low in his throat as her body shook against him; she held in her cries and she silently let the orgasm run through her body until it died out, her inner walls pulsing gently against his fingers as she covertly tried to catch her breath.

He laughed harder once he realized what she was doing, "you can't hide what my body does to you." He picked her up and turned, falling back against the bed with her lying below him, her hair fanned out around her head. He reached down and brought his cock out of his boxers, stroking it once before he said, "trust me, you'll never want anything as bad as this…" He paused long enough to drive his cock deep into her, thrusting his hips forward until he was buried fully inside of her, "and you'll be willing to die for it after I've finished playing with you."

She couldn't help but moaning as he filled her, feeling her sore muscles sting as his hips crashed against hers and the breath was ripped from her lungs. She tightened her inner muscles around him and squeezed his cock as hard as she could, smiling tensely as he groaned and his head drooped forward.

He pulled his cock out of her body and got down on his knees, spreading her legs apart and dragging her to the edge of the bed until her pussy was in front of his face. He reached his hand up and spread her folds apart, leaning forward and taking a deep breath, feeling his cock grow even harder. "I'll always make you smell like sex—so you better get used to it." Before she even had time to gasp at his words, his mouth was on her, his tongue flicking against her clit as his fingers began trailing up her thighs, working their way towards her dripping center. He sucked hard at her clit and waited until she arched her back before he pushed his fingers inside of her.

She fought back a growl; she didn't want his fingers inside her, she wanted his hard cock buried so deep inside her that she felt like they were one person—two souls fighting each other to decide who loved who more. But she couldn't say that—she had a point to prove and she wasn't going to let him have his way, he couldn't win their first fight.

She forced her body to lie flat against the bed and fisted her hands in the sheets as she willed her herself not to react to the way his tongue was sliding against her, the way his hot breath blew against her wetness and sent shivers running down her spine, the way his fingers curled within her as he stroked all the right places.

Sweat was running down her temples as she held her breath and tried to focus on trivial things: like the way the ceiling was expertly painted and how the dark grey walls made the room seem more spacious, but then he moaned against her folds and her legs twitched and started to instinctively close around his head. She swallowed hard and tried to decide if the light fixture was uniquely elegant or garish, she decided it was garish and that it would need replacing but her thoughts were buried the moment she felt his wondering fingers slide down her slick folds and move down her ass, his long fingers poking gently at her sphincter until just his fingertip slipped inside.

Her upper body jerked and she couldn't help but lift her head up to look at him, seeing him still crouched on his knees, his eyes closed as he concentrated all his attention on keeping his fingers moving inside her as his tongue flicked and sucked her clit; his brows slightly furrowed as he began moving the finger in her ass just slightly, barely poking in before withdrawing out.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip but the next time his finger pushed through her sphincter, she couldn't hold back her orgasm. Her back arched off the bed, her head rolling backwards as she tried to keep her mouth clamped closed. The moan moving up her throat turned into a loud hum as her nails clawed at the sheets but the pleasure rushing through her body was so intense that she lost control and her lips parted to release a shaky scream.

She didn't know how long her body shook but it felt like hours, yet when it was over and she was trembling in its aftermath, she found herself longing and craving to feel it all over again. She opened her mouth and got ready to beg Mulder to make her feel that way again, but his voice entered her ears and she had to use all her strength to listen to what he was saying. She caught the tail end of his sentence and rolled her eyes, "…you're really dripping for me now."

It had taken all his willpower not to tell her how beautiful she was, how her cries of passion made him want her so much that his cock ached, how his heart tightened when she whimpered his name. She seemed determined not to react to him—but her last orgasm had been much too intense to hide it from him. He turned his head and began to suck lightly on her thigh as he started thrusting his fingers into her again, much slower this time in hopes of building up another roaring climax for her. He slid his finger out of her ass and chuckled lowly when he heard her whimper in frustration. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked and then nibbled on the flesh on her thigh.

"No," she sighed as she felt him push his fingers deeper inside her pussy, his finger shifting to stroke her inner walls.

He laughed again at her breathy answer and exhaled against her thigh, letting his hot breath slide against her skin. "Sorry, I thought you were going to ask me to do something—I thought you were going to beg me to make you feel that way again. I thought...maybe you wanted me to push my finger in here." He said as his index finger returned to her ass, pushing softly against her sphincter but not making any sort of effort to push through the tight muscle.

Her mouth opened and she silently mouthed, "oh my God."

Mulder didn't catch her quiet whisper because he was too concentrated on kissing her stomach, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton; and then he was moving back down until he was in between her legs again. "Well lover, maybe I should go find someone else who's a little more responsive to me—someone who _wants_ to fuck my thick, hard cock."

She swallowed the knot in her throat and sat up, putting her hands on his face and pulling until her lips crashed hard against his mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her arousal from his lips. "Keep trying—you're a smart man, I'm sure you'll figure out how to make me respond to you." And then with all her strength, she shoved his body back down to the floor and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled hard until his mouth was against her slick folds again. She laid back down on the bed, stretching her arms out above her head as she closed her eyes.

He added a third finger and pushed into her body, moaning her name as he felt how soaked she was from her last orgasm. She snaked one of her hands down her body until her fingers ran through his hair, grasping at it hard as she held him firmly against her. Her legs tensed and her lower body rose slightly off the bed as she bucked her hips against him.

He laughed as soon as he felt her wiggle her ass, silently asking him for what she now so desperately wanted. But he wasn't impressed with a silent plea. He kissed her slick folds and then tilted his head backwards away from her. "Ask for it or you will never feel it again." It was a blatant lie. He knew it. She knew it. But the rush of wetness flowing out to coat her inner thighs indicated how turned on it made her.

She loved his dominating side; she had quickly come to think of him as a completely different person whenever they had sex. He was so sweet and caring to her most of the time, but as soon as he became aroused, he turned into an untamed, insatiable beast hell-bent on devouring her. She once wondered what it would be like to have slow, unhurried sex but every time she felt his muscles ripple beneath her hands, or the way the corners of his lips lifted into a smile whenever he kissed her, she couldn't focus on anything but the driving desire to rip his clothes off and fuck him into exhaustion. Slow would have to wait.

But just because she was completely in love with the man between her legs didn't mean that she was going to beg him to satisfy her—especially not while they were fighting. "Do it now, Mulder." She said, forcing her voice to stay steady and strong.

He laughed against her and then bit down gently on her clit. "Do what, lover?"

She growled and lifted her head until she could see his face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you're asking for," he said as he arched his eyebrows at her, daring her to say it.

"Well if you don't want to fuck me and you aren't going to finger me—then let me up so I can shower." She said calmly as began closing her legs; she knew he wasn't going to let her walk away from this—even though she couldn't see his cock, she knew he was hard and wanted to sink into her just as much as she needed him.

"You not going fucking anywhere." He growled as he pushed his finger roughly against her sphincter until he was pressed in to the first knuckle. He felt her body jerk as a moaned and arched her back. As soon as he heard her hiss a low 'yessss,' he flicked his tongue against her clit again and began sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy.

He wanted to talk her through this next orgasm so he gave her clit one last hard suck before he lifted his head up and pulled his fingers out of her body. "No! Don't stop." She demanded as she wiggled her hips and tried to grab his head but he moved away and stood up, finally letting her see his cock.

She sat up and tried to reach for him, her hands outstretched and moving straight towards his throbbing shaft but he stepped another pace backwards and shook his head. "Not until you ask for it." When she closed her lips and shook her head, his face tightened. "Sit back with your legs spread apart in front of you and close your eyes. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

She licked her lips and winked slowly at him before she turned away from him, stretching out her legs and sitting up as she waited for him—waited for him to do whatever he wanted to. She felt the mattress dip under his weight as he moved towards her. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into his body. She gasped as she felt his skin against hers, his cock sliding hotly against her as he situated them into the right position.

When he was done moving her around, she was sitting in his lap facing him, with her legs straddling him and stretched out on the bed behind him while his legs were stretched out behind her. Since all her weight rested on his upper legs, she was suspended partially in the air making it easy for him to slide his hands down her body, back to where she wanted him.

But first he ran a light circles around her breasts, avoiding her nipples entirely as he exhaled heavily against them, watching them grow hard from his warm breath. He knew she was going to open her eyes and he turned to look at her face; her eyelids were beginning to lift up so he pulled his hands away from her completely as he growled. "I didn't tell you to open your eyes. Don't make me warn you again."

She whimpered and closed her eyes completely again as she released a slow, drawn out sigh, arching her back and making her breasts rub against his chest. He bent down and placed a light kiss on the top of each breast before sliding his hands down her sides, grabbing her hips and moving them back and forth to rub against his erection before his hands continued downwards. One hand wrapped around her back, his arm stretching until his hand reached her ass. "Spread your legs out wider," he said and smiled when she did it immediately; as soon as she moved, his hand on her ass shifted until his finger was once again pressing against her sphincter, pushing steadily until he was inside her again. His other hand dove down the front of her body and cupped her crotch, his finger curling upwards until he was inside her. She moaned and began steadily rocking her hips against him, pushing his fingers deeper inside her.

"Fuck," he sighed almost painfully as arousal burned through his body, "your ass is so fucking tight, baby."

She felt her stomach knot at his words and she ground her hips harder into his hands. "More. Go deeper." She said softly as her hands came up to wrap around his neck, one moving to his head and running through his hair while the other moved down his back, scratching lightly at his hot skin.

"Oh don't worry, we're just getting started." He growled as he leaned forward and kissed her hard.

.

.

.

I know, what a crappy cliff hanger but I figured y'all would rather have an update as opposed to waiting 2 or 3 days for me to fully finish the scene. There's some hot and heavy shit happening in this scene and 'hot and heavy' takes a lot of time to write!

 **Please leave me reviews; I honestly can't tell you how much they mean to me. Thanks for all the support you continue to give.**

Now...I go back to Microsoft Word to finish this scene!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 24 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Fuck," he sighed almost painfully as arousal burned through his body, "your ass is so fucking tight, baby."

She felt her stomach knot at his words and she ground her hips harder into his hands. "More. Go deeper." She said softly as her hands came up to wrap around his neck, one moving to his head and running through his hair while the other moved down his back, scratching lightly at his hot skin.

"Oh don't worry, we're just getting started."

Her head tilted back as she smiled and her hips began moving faster, urged on by his words. He moaned deep in his throat as he watched her slide against him, taking a deep breath in and smelling her arousal—his cock jerked against her and she laughed a seductive chuckle as she brought her head back down to his face, her eyes still shut.

"Don't you want to fuck me, baby? Hmmm? Don't you want to shove your big, thick cock inside me?" She kissed his jaw as she worked back towards his ear, and then she whispered so quietly that he almost missed it: "and once you've pumped my pussy full, don't you want to fuck my ass? Mmmm, it's so fucking tight" she moaned, throwing his words back at him.

He moaned and pushed his finger deeper into her ass and curled it, stroking her inner wall as her muscles clung to him. "God, you know I do," he grunted. "I want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He tilted his head down and sucked hard on her nipple, biting down until he heard her hiss. "I never want to stop fucking you, Dana."

His cock was so hard that the skin was stretched past its max and every time it throbbed, he winced in pain. He had never been this rigid in his entire life—and it was all for Dana, every beat of his heart was all for her. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and lined his cock up at her entrance. "Open your eyes, see what you do to me," he said as he moved his free hand to cup the back of her neck.

She bit down on her lip as she slowly opened her eyes, looking first at him and seeing his dark, dilated pupils before her gaze flicked down to his shaft, poised at her entrance. "Oh my God," she sighed as her mouth dropped; the skin was red because it was so swollen, it moved slightly with every breath he took and he looked on the verge of exploding. "Does it hurt?" she asked with concern as she reached down to stroke it.

He slapped her hand away and nodded his head before he shoved his finger further into her ass and made her moan and roll her hips. "I've never felt like this before," he admitted gruffly as he concentrated on his breathing, his finger slipping out of her body. "But I want you to _need_ it inside you—I want you to want my cock more than you've ever wanted anything in your life. I need to hear it from you or I swear to God I'll walk away from this."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at his face, her eyes widening when she realized that _this_ wasn't an empty threat—he really wasn't going to have sex with her until she told him she wanted it. She wanted to be angry at him for getting them both so intensely aroused and being perfectly willing to end it prematurely, but then she looked down at his aching cock and she felt the walls around her heart melt.

She nodded her head and leaned forward. "I love you so much, Fox Mulder. I want to…" Her voice weakened and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She kissed his cheek again and she felt the nerves in her stomach begin quaking. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you're going to walk away from me. Your place is by my side…your place is deep inside me," she said as she lowered her hips and let his cock slide into her hot body.

They both moaned loudly and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his as he flexed his hips and pushed fully into her. "I'd never walk away from _you_ ," he grunted as he sighed against her neck.

She felt perfect as her body fused with his; she felt like home-which was something they both desperately needed. He closed his eyes and they took some time to bask in the completeness of the moment. He felt her lips against his neck, softly kissing him. "Do you love me? I mean, do you _really_ love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then be with me; make love to me. You know exactly what I want and how I badly I want it…how badly I _need_ it. Give it to me—give it to me hard." She kissed along the bottom of his jaw until her mouth reached his parted lips, " _please_ , lover. I'm begging you—make love to me for the rest of my life."

He kissed her hard, pulling her tongue into his mouth as he pulled the air out of her lungs and left her breathless and dizzy. He began gently rocking into her, letting his cock only slide out of her about an inch before pushing back into her. He gasped and his muscles twitched against her inner muscles gripped tightly against him.

"You're so hard…oh God, you feel fantastic." She moaned as she stretched her arms above her head and began rocking her hips, timing her thrusts perfectly as they fell into a beautiful erotic rhythm.

"I'm so sorry—I'm not going to last long." He said, clenching his teeth as he fought back his own pleasure.

"You're perfect. Let me feel you," she said as she dropped her hands to run down his body, her fingers tracing the muscles in his back as she dropped her lips to his shoulder, her tongue snaking out to taste the sweat rising on his skin. "You're so beautiful. Please Mulder, you don't ever have to _wait_ for me… I'm always right here with you."

She began to speed up her thrusts, letting more of her weight fall against him and grinding against him once he was fully sunk inside her. "Mmmm, Dana…" he moaned as his upper body began to jerk against her. She put her hands on his face and tilted his head until they were looking at each other. She bit down on her lip and nodded her head.

He felt his body tense and he wrapped her into a tight embrace as he withdrew almost out of her before slamming into her brutally hard, making her squeal in surprise; just as she felt him swell and explode inside her, she felt his finger return to her ass, giving her exactly the amount of stimulus she needed to tumble over the edge with him, wrapped completely in his arms.

She wrapped her legs around him as she clung onto him, as though she was afraid someone was going to take him away from her. "Don't ever leave me—please, don't leave me," she wished quietly in his ear as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He kissed her shoulder and turned his head until his lips could reach her ear, "I'm nothing without you—I could never leave you." He wrapped his hand in her hair and breathed in as he closed his eyes. "Dana…will you… will you do you something for me without asking any questions?" His voice was rough as he squeezed her tighter in his arms, slightly swaying as though they were dancing to a song only they could hear.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." She said as she leaned back and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I want you to get dressed."

She wanted to argue with him, she could feel that he was still hard inside her and knew he was aching for relief again but she had just promised to do whatever he wanted. She sighed heavily and lifted off of him, rolled off the bed and stood up, grabbing the bed post for support as her knees regained their strength and stability.

She went to their closet and began pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt but stopped when Mulder put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "That's not nice enough. Wear the dress you wore on our first date."

"Mulder, it's not here…it's still in my old apartment."

He smiled and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her gently. "It's in the coat closet—I'll get it for you if you want to clean up." He kissed her again and started walking out the door, turning just before he rounded the corner. "I wasn't lying earlier…I really do like the way you smell." He had an embarrassed smiled on his face and he ducked his head down and finished walking out of the room.

Her hand went to her stomach and she couldn't help but smile; she went to the bathroom and washed off with a wet washcloth and she fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup; by the time she stepped out of the bathroom, he had her dress and shoes laid out on her side of the bed. She watched him get dressed in front of the mirror, smiling at her reflection when he noticed her watching; he was wearing the same tuxedo he wore on their date, the same black skinny tie and he had managed to get his hair laying flat, though she knew it was only a matter of time before a stray lock of hair brush against his forehead.

Once they were dressed, he took her to the car and drove her to her old apartment, putting his arm around her waist as he led her up the flight of stairs. He opened the door and put his hand on the base of her back, softly guiding her into the apartment.

He turned the lights on and she was relieved to see that it looked exactly like it had before that night. He smiled softly and kissed the back of her neck before he led her over to the couch so she could sit down. "Just stay here and let me get something really quick." He leaned down and kissed her lips before telling her again to "stay here."

He went into her room and grabbed her robe off the bed, taking a quick look in the mirror as he tried to calm himself down before he walked back into the living room. "Don't ask any questions, please just do as I say." He said as he handed her the robe and asked her to put it on. She opened her mouth to say something but he gave her a pleading look and she shrugged and slid the robe on over her dress.

Once she had the tie knotted on her hip, he got down on his knees and pulled her shoes off her feet, reaching under her dress until he could slide her thigh highs down her legs and off her feet. He sat everything behind him on the coffee table and reached for her hands, which she had balled up in her lap. "The day I met you was the fifth best day of my life."

He watched her eyes widen as her eyebrows furrowed, clearly not very happy with his statement. He chuckled and raised her hands to his lips, kissing her palms gently before looking back up at her. "The day you moved in with me was the fourth best day of my life." He said as he leaned down and kissed her hands again.

When he looked back up at her, she had a soft smile on her face. "The first morning I woke up with you next me was the third best day of my life." He laid soft kisses on the inside of each wrist before he spoke again. "The night we sat here on this couch and kissed for the first time was the second best day of my life." When his eyes met hers again, she gasped at the depth of emotions she found there. This time, when he kissed her palm, she curled her fingers and caressed his cheek.

"And what's the best day of your life?" she asked breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Today," he answered quietly. When she opened her eyes she saw him holding out his hand and clutched tightly in his grasp was a blue velvet box, opened to reveal a stunning diamond ring with a silver band. Her mouth went dry as she stared at it.

"Dana Scully, will you marry me?" he said, his voice shaky and rough with nerves.

She held out her left hand, her fingers slightly trembling as she smiled at him. "Put it on me."

"Is that a yes?" he asked confusedly.

"Of course I'll marry you, hurry and put it on my finger." She said, needing to feel the ring on her hand before she would allow herself to believe this was real.

He laughed and slid the ring onto her finger, kissing it gently once it was in place. "I love you so much." He said, his voice revealing how close to tears he was. He got up off his knees and sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful," she said as she turned her eyes away from the ring and looked at him sweetly.

"Not half as beautiful as you." He said huskily as his hand came up to glide across her jaw. She felt her stomach tighten and they both leaned towards each other as if in a trance. She closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips.

He brushed his lips lightly against hers; he went to pull away from her to try and explain just how much he truly did love her but she lifted her hands to his face and pulled him back towards her, parting her lips slightly and sucking gently on his bottom lip.

Words could wait.

.

.

.

Hope y'all enjoyed it! It actually turned out very different than I originally planned, but as soon as I started writing the scene-it just started flowing this way so I went with it. As always, review if you like it and stick around for the next chapter. My next update will be for "Dinner Date"... I know y'all have had to wait a long time for it so bear with me!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 25 by AnarchyX-Phile**

She cradled his face in her hands as she repositioned her body until she was on her knees, pushing him backwards on the couch until they were lying down. He tilted her head as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck. "How long have you had this ring?" she asked breathlessly.

"The day after our first date—when you went on your lunch date, I went and picked this out."

Dana's mouth dropped open as she gave him an astonished look. "You're kidding! Why did you wait so long to ask me?" she said, a smile lifting her lips.

"Mmm, I wanted to see how good you were at phone sex first." He laughed as he ran his hands down her back.

"Well now I want to finish what we were doing earlier—take me home."

He shook his head, "too far," he mumbled as he pulled her head down until they were kissing again. Their fingers intertwining as he played with the engagement ring on her finger.

She hummed into his mouth before breaking away, "I love you so much for bringing me back here and proposing like you did—but I want us to celebrate in _our_ home. Please—take me home."

"I love this apartment," he said as he began pulling off the robe as his hands went to the zipper on the back of her dress. When he saw her eyes narrow like she didn't believe him, he laughed and rubbed his hips against her. "I do—so many of our firsts were here." She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled low in her throat as she moved her arms out of the dress and let him push it down to reveal her breasts.

"Our first kiss was right here on this couch," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, softly sucking on her upper lip before pulling away. He sat up and pushed her to her feet, letting her dress fall to the floor as he removed his coat while she unbuttoned his shirt.

He kicked awkwardly out of his pants and boxers before he picked her up, her smooth warm legs wrapping low around his waist and letting his erection rub against her wet folds. He carried her over to the front door and pressed her against the cold wood. "The first time I copped a feel was right here at this door—after our first date of course, cause I'm classy like that." She titled her head back and laughed, her laughter turning into a hum when she felt him bit down on her neck.

He walked back towards the living room but stopped in the area between the couch and the dining room, he looked around the floor before nodding his head, "yes, and it was right here that you touched my cock for the first time." Dana really laughed hard at that, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck so that she could lean forward and kiss him.

He walked towards her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, looking at her with a dark hunger in his eyes. "This was where I first saw you naked—God you were so beautiful that night." She lifted her arms up and he fell against her, the mattress bouncing wildly under their weight. His arms wrapped around her back and their bodies instantly moved until his cock was poised at her entrance. "And this was how you gave yourself to me for the first time," he said as he slowly slid into her body, both of them groaning loudly. "You were so tight, fuck… you still are." He moaned as he leaned down and bit down on her shoulder as he rocked gently into her.

His cock was still so hard that her tightness was nearly painful against his sensitive skin as he slid into her wet, hot body. She moaned and moved her hips in time with his, "Mmmm, and you were so big—God, I almost couldn't handle you." She ran her nails down his back and he groaned as he felt the stinging trails she left behind.

"And you let me stay and sleep with you—I was in heaven wrapped up in your arms, your hot skin next to mine all night. I woke up three times and had to force myself not to wake you up by sliding my cock into your body. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you—and I want you all the time, baby." He said as he began slamming his hips against her much harder.

She moaned his name as he moved his hands down to her pussy, spreading her legs wider so that he could see watch his cock drive into her. He loved them—he loved them together like this. It was perfect—no, it was better than perfect.

"This was where I first told you that I love you," he said, as he slid his fingers against her clit, pinching softly as he began to build her up towards an orgasm. She tossed her head back and bucked her hips against him, tightening her inner muscles against him. He gasped and sank fully into her, "Fuck, I love you so damn love much." He said as he drove deeper into her.

He lifted his head to smile devilishly at her and she felt a rush of wetness rush through her body and soak his cock as he pumped into her; he lifted his fingers up to his mouth and licked her arousal off his fingers, humming low in his throat as though it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had. "This was where you first let me _go down_ on you…" he said as he laughed.

He leaned over and kissed her breasts before pulling his cock out of her, despite her protests. He kissed his way down her stomach until his mouth latched on to her wet, dripping pussy, his tongue flicking quickly against her clit as he hummed against her.

She squealed and closed her thighs around his head as her hands dove into his hair. He lifted far enough away that he could moan, "God, I almost came just from your taste—I can't even describe what it felt like giving you an orgasm with my tongue inside you."

"Mulder!" she cried as her body jerked, nearing her orgasm but holding back with all her control. "Fuck me, I want to feel your cock inside me— _please_ baby." She begged as she put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him up until he was leaning over her again.

He drove into her as hard as he could, his hips thrashing against her body as he drilled into her. She lifted her hand up to play with her breasts and when he saw his ring shining on her finger, he groaned and increased his speed. "And now you're mine." He growled as he rammed hard into her and rotated his hips.

She screamed and her nails clawed at the sheets as her body shook below him. "Oh fuck me!" she screamed as her muscles locked up and her body clamped down on his hard pulsing cock as he pumped his cum into her body, humming as she felt his cock swell and throb inside her as she continued moaning his name.

When she felt her muscles finally begin to relax, her back laid flat against the bed as she licked her lips and looked up at him, laughing as she saw the lazy smile on his face as he stared down at her, still thrusting his cock in and out of her. "How are you _still_ hard?" she asked as she leaned forward and arched her neck, watching him push in and out of her body.

He shrugged with a embarrassed smile on his face. "I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier… about letting me fuck your ass."

"Oh yea?" she asked with a growing smile. She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers across his cheek. "You think you might like that?" she teased as she pushed the hair off his forehead.

"I know I will." He said as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, breathing hard as he tried to cool down.

"Then why did you stop?" she asked as she turned on her side and propped her head up in her hand, her elbow resting on the bed.

"That's one first I would like to do in our new home. This apartment has been good to us…but I think it's time to move on." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, humming as she felt his tongue slip through her lips and move against her tongue. When he pulled away, he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her, "so, my lovely fiancé, what do you say about getting dressed and heading back home?"

Mmmm, _fiancé_ … I could get use to that." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

"You better get used to it!" he laughed as he pulled on her hair playfully, "you'll be wearing my ring the rest of your life." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger.

"Thank you…for asking me." She said shyly as she looked deep into his eyes.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand again. "Thank you for saying yes," he said with a wink.

.

As they got up and got dressed, Dana opted for some jeans and a t-shirt rather than putting the dress back on while Mulder went into the kitchen, foraging for any non-expired food in the refrigerator. When he closed the door without finding anything that looked appetizing, he saw her looking at him from the dining room. A wide smile crossed his face as he walked slowly towards her, "I almost forgot… this is _also_ where I saved your life." He said as he wagged his eyebrow, insinuating that he was due an award for that feat.

She laughed and walked into his embrace. "My _hero_ ," she said as she bit down hard on his earlobe. "Take me home and I'm sure I'll find _some_ way to pay you back."

.

.

.

There was a quickie-in more ways than one! As always-leave me review and I'll hurry and start working on the next chapter! Next update will be for Dinner Date (HOT HOT HOT!)


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 26 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they were back in his car and on their way home, he glanced over at her, "when do you want to tell our families?"

"Let's celebrate it privately tonight and we'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Mmmm, and how do you want to celebrate it _privately_?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Chocolate covered strawberries and wine." She said quickly as she flashed him a smile.

" _More_ strawberries?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you get enough the other night?"

"Hey, don't sass your future wife. I want what I want." she said as she reached over and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I want _you_ …and I always get what I want." He said as he glanced over at her again before looking back at the road.

"And I want you covered in strawberries and chocolate… and you better make sure _I_ always get what _I_ want."

"Fine, I'll stop at the store and get us some." He relented, though it wasn't really a compromise since she had him craving fruit now.

She smiled triumphantly and looked out the window before a small frown tilted her lips as she groaned. "Your _mother_ —we're going to have to tell your _mother_."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because I have the distinct impression that she doesn't like me…especially since you told her that I stood you up." She gave him a stone-cold stare as her mouth turned into a shaming frown.

"Of course she doesn't like you—she thinks you're a gold digger."

"What?!" she screamed as she turned in her seat until she was facing him. He had said it so nonchalantly that she would have thought he was kidding if his face wasn't so serious.

"Well yeah, and it probably won't help that we're engaged after only a week and a half."

"But…why would she think that? I don't even know how much money you have!"

"Look, we both know that you're marrying me for my penis—but maybe you should let my mother think you're marrying me for money rather than telling her the truth."

"I'm not gold digger!" She said as she slammed her fist against the arm rest, a few silent moments passed before she cleared her throat. "But…just out of curiosity, how much money _do_ you have?"

"Ahh, there's my little digger." He laughed as he reached over and put his hand on her leg and squeezed it. She rolled her eyes and put her palm over his, rubbing the back of his hand for a few minutes.

"Does your mother really think that?"

"Who cares?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulder. He vividly remembered the look on Teena's face when he told her that he was moving Dana in with him; even though he worded the entire conversation to show that _he_ was the one that made the decision that she move in—Teena still urged him to slow things down with her.

His mother had always worried that the family's money would entice the wrong sort of women for him; she had disapproved of every woman he ever brought home, so finally he had stopped bringing them home. But Dana was different and he didn't give a damn what his mother thought of her—he knew the truth even if she wouldn't accept it.

But then he heard her small voice interrupt his thoughts and he felt his heart ache. "I care, Mulder."

He sighed deeply and looked over at her, "no baby, she won't think that about you," he promised as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. He laid soft, wet kisses along the back of her hand before twisting her hand so that he could kiss the underside of her wrist. " _Now_ , back to our private celebration…"

She smiled softly and cupped her palm against his face. "I do love you—I've _never_ wanted your money. I don't really have a need for it. I've gotten along this many years without it…I'm more than capable of continuing on my own." She said, feeling the intense urge to defend herself.

"Hey," he said as he reached up and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up until she was looking him in the eyes, "you're not doing anything on your own ever again. You don't have to." Her brows furrowed and he pulled the car to a stop at a red light and leaned over to kiss her, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the skin in front of her ear. "No one will ever think poorly of you, I can promise you that."

"But how can you promise that?"

"Because I'm not going to let them—you belong to me, you are what I say you are."

She shivered at the dominance in his voice, the predatory look in his eyes as though he'd slaughter anyone who even thought something negative about her. "And what do you say I am?"

"Beautiful, loving, wicked smart, erotic and sexy as hell—someone I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with."

"Good answer," she said as she leaned forward to kiss his him. "The light turned green," she said huskily as she put her hand on his face and pushed against his cheek until his eyes were pointed back on the road.

.

They went into a grocery store a few blocks from their apartment and went in search for strawberries. They were standing at the counter waiting to ask the salesperson for the number of strawberries they wanted dipped when Dana heard someone call her name.

She turned her head and cringed when she saw a man standing there waving wildly at her. She pasted a smile on her face and stepped over towards him, "how have you been?" she asked nicely as she glanced behind her to see Mulder talking to the saleswoman.

"I've been great actually, I started a new job and really got my life on track—believe it or not." He smiled.

"That's good—I'm glad to hear it."

"What about you?" He asked as his eyes ran down her body.

She shuffled uneasily on her feet and tightened her jacket across her chest before she cleared her throat; she lifted her left hand and let her engagement shine against the store's bright lighting. "I got my life on the right track too."

The man's face blanked as he took a step backwards. "Congratulations, that's good to hear. I guess that's who you were standing with?"

She turned her head around only to find Mulder was gone. She looked around the produce section but didn't see him anywhere. "Yes, that was him. We're kind of in a hurry…" she said as she tried to figure out where he would have gone.

"I'll let you go. Congratulations again."

Dana nodded and started walking down the ends of the aisles as she looked for Mulder's dark hair. She finally found him on the other side of the store holding up two boxes as he read the backs of them. "What did you find?" she asked as she stepped up beside him.

"While you were busy talking to your boyfriend…" he said as he glanced over at her and gave her a narrow smile, "I thought of a way to spice up our relationship and keep you in _my_ bed." He held up the boxes he was reading and heard her laughter bubble up into the air as she read their labels: Edible Panties. "Do you think cherry or grape would taste better?"

"Get them both and maybe you'll get lucky twice tonight."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he said with a wink as he stacked both boxes in the cart and started towards the cashier.

"What kind of wine did you get?"

"The good kind. Are you going to tell me who your friend was?"

"Just a guy I use to know."

"Is he crazy like your other boyfriend?"

She smiled and nodded her head, leaning towards him slightly so he could hear her whisper, "maybe I drive them crazy."

He grinned darkly and leaned down to press a quick kiss against her parted lips. "You certainly drive me fucking crazy." She hummed a soft sort of laugh before she pursed her lips and let him kiss her again. "How well did you know him?"

"Not well at all." She said as she slipped her hand into his hand and laced her fingers between his.

He smiled and pulled her against his side, kissing her forehead, "good answer."

.

Mulder didn't even give her enough time to set the groceries on the dining room table before he was pulling at her shirt, throwing it into the kitchen floor as he grabbed her up in his arms and forced her legs to wrap around him. She was laughing gently against him as she worked to get his shirt off while he carried them into the living room, tossing her unceremoniously on the couch.

He tore into the edible panties box and tossed her the gummy underwear; she tried to hide her frown—she knew it was going to feel good having him eat it off of her, but the thick texture felt quite disgusting as she slid it up her bare legs and positioned it between her legs.

He watched her with obvious delight and soon as she stopped messing with it, he jumped her again and climbed on top of her; he lowered his head until he sucked her nipple into his mouth but then he felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down as she arched her back and thrust her hips closer to him. He laughed and let his hands wonder down to her legs, his large palms pressing against her inner thighs as he jerked her legs apart.

He kissed down her stomach and over to her hip, biting harshly at the bone until she thrust her hips upwards again and ran her fingers through his hair, silently begging him to move lower. He hummed against her skin and buried his head between her legs, his tongue darting out to lick the red candy underwear.

"Mmmm, eat me," she growled with a smile as she wrapped her legs around his neck and grinded her hips against his face. He laughed against her and slid his hands under her ass, lifting her up and pulling her fully against him as he opened his mouth as his teeth began ripping at her panties.

It didn't taste at all like cherry and the plastic, waxy taste was so strong that he couldn't taste her arousal either. He shuddered and felt his stomach lurch at the awful taste but he kept at it because it seemed to be doing something for her.

He slid his finger into her wet body and ran his tongue along the edge of the panties, letting just a sliver of his tongue slide against her skin. She moaned and he saw her hands twist into the sheets. "Oh God…" he said against her center as he reached up and grabbed her legs, trying to loosen her grip around his neck so that he could sit up. "I think I'm going to be sick." He choked as he ripped himself away from her and ran into the kitchen, leaning over the trashcan as his stomach flipped again.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she slid her shirt back on self-consciously and walked over to him. He was still leaned over the trashcan but he reached out and grabbed the underwear and ripped them off her body, throwing them away and sliding the trashcan under the counter.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted."

"Hey! You use to like the way I taste." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, it ain't you, baby." He said as he gagged again and went over to stand in front of the sink. "God, I can't get that taste out of my mouth."

"Do you want some wine?" she asked as she rubbed her hand down his back; he gagged again and a hard shudder ran through his body. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed; she wrapped her arm around his back and felt the shivers ran through him.

"This is definitely not how I imagined tonight."

"It's okay," she said, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice but it was painfully obvious.

"I'm sorry, honey." He said as he stepped away from her and walked down the hall towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. His eyes caught her reflection in the back of the mirror as she stood in the bathroom doorway watching him.

"Would you like to try grape?"

"Throw that shit away." He groaned as he shoved his toothbrush into his mouth and began scrubbing as hard as he could until his gums started bleeding.

She shrugged her shoulders and tossed the unopened box in the bathroom trashcan before she turned walked back into the living room, picking up their groceries and putting them away. Before she went back into the living room, she grabbed up a strawberry and began nibbling on it as she went to the bookshelf and began going through his movie collection.

Most of them were science fiction movies with a few true crimes documentaries. "You have horrible tastes in movies, lover." She said loudly as she bent down and began going through the second shelf.

"Then we can watch something on TV," he mumbled as he hobbled over to the couch and collapsed on the cushions.

She looked at him and frowned, his face was pale and a light sheen of sweat was glistening on his forehead. "You want a soda?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her and shook his head, "No, Dr. Scully, but there's something else I want more. Come here." He said as she stretched open his arms; she smiled and laid down on top of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chest.

"Tell me what you want out of life." He said as he smoothed his hand over her hair and she wiggled and settled comfortably against him.

"I want to be happy."

"And are you?"

"Very much so," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him, letting just the tip of her tongue brush against his lips before she pulled back. "What do you want out of life?"

"A wife, children, a home, a satisfying job, a vacation every four months." He named off his list quickly.

"Been giving it a lot of thought, huh?" she laughed as she rubbed her hands against his shoulders, letting her fingers dig into his muscles and work the tenseness out.

"It sounds cheesy and you're going to roll your eyes, but it's all I've thought about since I met you." His fingers began toying with the ends of her hair; in the background he could tell the sun was beginning to set and since they hadn't turned on any lights, the room was slowly growing darker and darker.

"When you came into my office the first day, what was going through your mind?"

"How beautiful you looked when you were concentrated on something. When you were explaining the process to me, your face relaxed and your eyes turned this brilliant shade of bright blue. I was so tongue-tied that I barely said anything the entire meeting, and then…when you didn't show up at the bar…well, I thought I blown it with you."

"I had no idea you were interested—not until you asked to take me to lunch the next day. Who would have thought that less than two weeks later we'd be _here_?"

"I _hoped_ but I didn't think it would happen. I thought I was going to date and romance you for years before you'd agree to marry me."

"Oh I still expect plenty of dating and romancing… but I know what I like when I see it."

"People are going to doubt that this is real, but I need you to understand that the way I feel about you…there's nothing more real than this. I need you to trust me."

Dana shifted her body up higher so that she was looking straight down into his face, her hair tumbling down and the soft curls caressing his face. "You have so much more than my trust. Kiss me." She said as she lowered her head and pressed her lips against his.

For the rest of the night, they laid together and when the sun began to rise the next morning, their heavy, tired eyes fell shut as their swollen lips whispered final 'I love you's' before falling asleep.

.

After work the next day, they drove to his parent's home an hour out of the city. Dana had been nervous all day and hadn't been able to eat any breakfast or lunch. To top it off, she had been in a sour mood on the drive up after she realized she hadn't grabbed her change of clothes before they left the apartment this morning—so now all she had to wear was her black Bureau scrubs.

"I can ask them to meet us at a restaurant…" Mulder offered as he looked over at her, her hands moving restlessly in her lap.

"I'm not hungry, I'm fine." She said as she stared out of the window.

"You haven't eaten in forever…at least eat some seeds." He said as he handed her a handful of sunflower seed and watched her throw one in her mouth, her little teeth working hard to crack the shell. "Stop being nervous…it's not like they can tell us 'no.' Sam is going to be over-the-top excited—I don't think she believed I'd had the balls to ask you."

"I like your balls." She said as she cut her eyes quickly towards him with a small sly smile on her lips.

He smiled widely and put his hand on her leg, "we're going to be fine. Plus—we have a belated celebration for tonight. I distinctly recall you requesting anal sex and I'm not passing up on that offer."

Her lips parted in embarrassment as she put her hand over his lips, stopping him from saying anything else. "Mulder," she whispered quietly as she shook her head. He stuck his tongue out and licked her fingers, tasting the salt from the sunflower seeds lingering on her skin. She gasped and her eyes rolled shut before she pulled her hand away and leaned back in her seat.

.

Teena saw Fox's car pull into the driveway and she watched them get out, Dana fixing her hair in the window before she grabbed hold of Fox's hand and started towards the porch. Teena knew immediately why they had asked to visit and she felt her heart begin racing in her chest.

She was losing her son.

Dana smiled politely as Bill Mulder swung open the door and welcomed them inside; Dana knew he was there the day Mulder brought her home from the hospital, but this was the first time she had actually seen him and she was therefore surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loose hug.

Mulder smiled but as soon as Bill let go of her, Mulder pulled her back against his body, wrapping his arm around her waist and letting his hand rest on her lower back. They heard Samantha long before they saw her as she clambered down the stairs in workout clothes and reading glasses on. "Dana, I didn't know you were coming. How are you two love birds?" She asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"Where's mom?" Mulder asked as he shot her a warning glare. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before Sam looked down and saw their engagement ring.

They all moved into the living room and saw Teena still standing near the window, her hand over her throat. She slowly turned to face them and was willing back the tears in her eyes, "it's good to see you," she said softly as she walked over to give Mulder an awkward one handed hug since it was obvious he wasn't letting go of Dana.

"What did you need to talk about son?" his dad asked as he sat down in an armchair while Sam stretched out on the couch. Teena went over to sit partially on the armrest of Bill's chair.

"We have some news...really good news." Mulder said before he cleared his throat and looked down at Dana who looked on the verge of throwing up. "Yesterday…I asked Dana to marry me." Samantha's jaw dropped as she stared at them, Teena swallowed hard, and Bill just started smiling.

"And I said 'yes.'" Dana said nervously as she held up her hand to show them the ring, her hand slightly shaking as she tried to read their expressions. Sam was obviously going to be excited once the initial shock wore off, his father was already smiling, but his mother almost looked…brooding.

Sure enough, during Dana and Teena's stare down, Dana was caught off guard as Sam ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I can't believe you said yes!" she squealed, torn between making a joke about her brother and screaming in excitement that she now had a soon-to-be sister-in-law. Dana laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam, so glad that she was gaining a new friend through this decision, but then she was pulled away from Sam and wrapped once again in Bill's arms.

"Teena and I were so afraid Fox would never make this step—I'm so happy for you both." He said in Dana's ear.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she gentle returned the embrace.

"Call me Bill, you're a part of the family now." He said as he leaned back and looked into her face as though he was seeing her for the first time. Dana smiled and nodded her head, stepping backwards as she felt Mulder grab her hand again.

All that was left was Teena. Both Dana and Mulder turned their attention to her as she came forward. She hugged her son tightly, whispering something in his ear that made his hand clamp down painfully hard on Dana's hand before she pulled away and quickly hugged Dana.

"I uh… backed a cake when you told me you were coming. Will you come into the kitchen and help me, Fox?" She asked and walked out of the room.

Mulder frowned but let go of Dana's hand and followed her out of the room.

.

"I understand that you are a grown man, son, but you've got to admit this is a little too soon for an engagement announcement."

"I know it is…we're just so…in love." He said, knowing it sounded a little childish.

Evidently his mother thought so too as she chuckled softly. "No doubt you are—I worry about her."

"Stop it," he said as he waved his hand dismissively at her. "I know exactly what you're thinking and you're wrong. You're wrong about everything."

"I hope so, son…but what if I'm not? Will she sign a prenup?"

"I'm not going to ask her to—she can have everything I have."

"That's _very_ irresponsible, Fox. Did she _tell_ you she wouldn't sign a prenup?"

"This isn't about money—it's never been about money. Hell, she makes more money than I do!" he snapped, cutting Teena's rant off mid-stream. "She's the sole director of an entire branch at the FBI—she doesn't need or want my money…or should I say _your_ money? Because I don't want it either."

"Fox, you need to watch what you say. I'm just trying to look out for you, I know what's best."

"You don't even know her—you disliked her before you talked her… hell, probably before you even saw her."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger. If she says jump, you jump."

"Because I love her. I'll do anything for her because I _want_ to—not because she's manipulating me."

"But will it last? How well do you really know her?"

"I know what I need to know, Mom. And you need to understand that she's the woman I've chosen. Now, you know me well enough to know that I don't care if we have your approval…but for some reason, Dana _does_ care about what you think." His mother's mouth straightened into a flat line as she listened to him. "She doesn't know anything about our money, I never told her and she never asked. As a matter of fact, the first time we had lunch together, she refused to let me pay for her bill."

"She wears that ring quite proudly. How much did that cost?"

"Why are you so set against her? She's proud of the ring because it's our _engagement_ ring."

"I'm against this because I don't think either one of you should rush into a decision as important as this so recklessly. All I'm asking is for you to give me time to get to know her before she becomes my daughter-in-law."

"We haven't discussed a date yet. I would love nothing more than to get married tonight, but I have feeling Dana is going to want to wait a while. She wants to talk to you, just you and her, before we leave. I don't know what she wants to talk about, but I'm asking you to be considerate to her—she really does want you to like her."

Teena nodded and stood up, wiping her hands down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles. "You can send her in here and I'll talk with her. You said her name was Dana?"

Mulder gave his mother a dramatic eye roll as he walked to the door, "very funny," he said just before he stepped outside into the hallway. He could hear Dana's laughter coming from the living room and Samantha's voice got louder as she talked the laughter.

He smiled and went into the living room, watching her eyes light up when she saw him walk into the room. He stopped in the doorway and watched her interact with his dad and sister, her blue eyes occasionally flickering over Samantha's shoulder so that she could smile sweetly at him.

He cleared his throat and stepped fully into the room. "Dana, you're up." He said as he motioned for her to go into the kitchen to talk to his mother.

The smile on her face faltered slightly and Sam busted out laughing, "I know _exactly_ how you feel; it's like dipping you in blood and throwing you in a pool with a hungry shark." She looked at Sam and frowned, shaking her head. "Or…or soaking you in kerosene and shoving her in front of a dragon—it's all really quite accurate."

"Sam." Mulder said gruffly as he gave her a nasty stare.

She shrugged and leaned back against the couch, smiling smugly at Dana as she stood up and fixed her clothing. "Well, _I_ 'm glad she said yes—for the past couple years, I've been afraid I'd never get to be an aunt."

"Well that may take us longer than a week and a half to accomplish." Dana said softly as she walked around the couch and headed for the door.

"No hurry, next month is fine with me." Bill said, getting a laugh from everyone except Dana who was on the fighting back the urge to throw up again.

.

An hour later, Dana walked out of the kitchen with a platter of cake pieces as Teena followed her into the living room.

"Sam gave up and went back upstairs to study." Mulder said when he noticed his mother looking around the room for her.

He went over to sit next to Dana while Teena divvied out the cake on saucers and passed them out to everyone. She took a deep breath in and looked at Mulder with a small smile on her face, "congratulations on your engagement, son." She said as she lifted the cake to her mouth.

.

They said their goodbyes 30 minutes later and went back out to their car; they knew Teena and Bill were watching from the living room window so they fought the urge to kiss each other but Dana couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around him and bury her face in his chest.

"Well it could have gone worse." He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "What did you and my mother talk about for so long?"

"That's just between her and me," she mumbled against his chest as her nails dug into his back, needing to feel him closer. "I'm starving." She said as she sighed and went to pull away.

"For me or food?" he laughed as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"Both."

.

.

.

So I think it's painfully obvious that I hate Teena Mulder's character; I NEVER liked her in the series. No worries though, she can't mess anything up with Sculder! I'm going to be wrapping this story up very soon (four more chapters) but I love these characters so much that I'm going to be creating another story, Episode 2 if you will, with the same characters with new cases.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 27 by AnarchyX-Phile**

As soon as they got home, Dana disappeared into the bathroom and within a few minutes, steam was rolling out of the open door. He went into the living room and stretched out on the couch, throwing his jacket onto the sitting chair beside him and loosening his tie as he turned the television and flipped to the news. He had only meant to close his eyes for a moment, but he fell asleep instead.

.

He woke up to the feeling of her tongue sliding up his neck as she settled her hips over his lower stomach. He opened his eyes and growled low in his throat when he saw what she was wearing…or more appropriately, what she was _not_ wearing: a green lacey scrap of lingerie that concealed very little of her creamy, white skin. "Go back to sleep," she purred as she began to bite gently at the pulse point on his neck.

"No," he said sharply as he grabbed her hips and ran his fingers roughly over the delicate lace of her crotchless underwear.

"You're no fun, baby." She pouted as she wiggled her hips against his thickening erection. "I wanted you to wake up feeling my lips close around your cock."

"You think you can have my dick anytime you want?" he said, his voice so overwhelmed with passion that he nearly sounded angry.

"You want me to earn it? Hmmm? You want me to work hard for it?"

"No, I want you to play for it."

"Like a game?" she asked as a bright white smile lifted her lips. He jerked her down and kissed her passionately before letting her go and nodding his head. "I'd _love_ to play a game with you, lover."

"Truth or dare?"

She squealed loudly as her body began vibrating with excitement, she raked her nails down his chest as she laughed. "Dare." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him, her smile turning from girly to naughty in a split second.

"Rip my shirt open, really tear it up." He said as he dropped his hands next to his sides and stared up at her.

She ran her nails down his chest again and then she pressed her palms over his nipples and fisted the fabric of his dress shirt in her hands and jerked the fabric in opposite directions, pulling as hard as she could so she could tear the small white buttons off the fabric and let the shirt hang open against his chest.

She lowered her head like she was going to kiss his nipple, but she stopped short and looked up at him, "truth or dare, Mmmulder?" she hummed as she glanced down at his nipple and seductively licked her lips.

"Truth." He groaned as he raised his head up so that he could watch her wet, shiny lips hover over his chest.

"The night I didn't show up at the bar, did you go home and masturbate thinking about me?" she said, her eyes dilating as she leaned down and pressed her nose against his ribs, her lips pursing to brush lightly against his skin. She smiled and chuckled lowly when she felt his stomach jerk as he fought back a moan.

It took him a few moments to respond; he wasn't particularly proud of the fact that he had pictured her naked and imagined cuming inside her tight body before he ever called her by her first name. "Yes, I barely had to stroke myself at all before I came."

"Mmmmm, I wish I had been there to lick you clean." She said with a mean little smile on her lips.

"Holy shit, your voice drives me fucking crazy," he groaned as he flexed his hips upwards to let her feel how hard he was. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said as she arched her eyebrow and sat up, straddling his waist, her knees digging into the sofa next to his hips.

"Which do you like better, my tongue in your pussy or my finger in your ass?"

She hummed and her head fell backwards as her eyes rolled closed; she reached blindly for his arm and when she found his hand, she lifted it up until she slipped his index finger into her mouth and began sucking on it. With a gentle nip, she lowered his slick finger down her chest until his hand was cupping her breast. "I love you in my ass, baby."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe before she quietly moaned, "I can't wait to feel more than your finger. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Taste me, see how wet I am." She said as she gave his earlobe a hard final bite before he grabbed her up and twisted them until her back was pressed against the cushions of the couch. He laughed and was going to say how that made him just as horny as it did her when he felt her fingers twist roughly in his hair to get his attention. "But you can only lick me once."

Oh fuck no. There was no way he could stop after one taste. "What if I don't stop?" he asked, realizing they had never made up any rules.

"Then you don't get to cum at all tonight. You go to bed hot, hard, and in painful agony while you give me orgasm after orgasm. Is that punishment enough, baby?"

"You're so cruel to the man you love," then with a shrug of his shoulder, he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs apart. "These are fucking hot, Dana." He said as he lowered his head and ran his nose against the lace of her underwear; "God, you're so wet already."

"Hurry up, Mulder—you're killing me." He laughed and she gasped as his breath rushed against her moist folds making her hips uncontrollably begin rolling as she grabbed his head and pushed him down to her aching need. "Make it count, baby." She said just before she felt his tongue press against her pussy, slowly sliding up—moving much, much slower when he reached her clit.

Once his tongue had reached the top of her folds, he continued licking up her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button before continuing its journey upwards. He kissed the ribs just below her breast before lifting up and hovering directly over her. "Truth or dare, my love?"

"Dare," she whimpered as she ran her fingers across his lips.

"Suck my cock, deepthroat me for one full minute." He leaned down and kissed her quickly, before whispering against her open lips, "all the way in, baby. You think you can handle me?"

Her eyebrow arched at the tone he asked the question with, as though he didn't believe she could handle him. "Get that cock in my mouth," she growled as she pushed him off her and she got on her knees in front of him.

He leaned back against the couch and ran his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was coating his skin. He felt her begin kneading his upper thighs as she looked up at him with a preciously dirty look in her blue eyes. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" she asked as she stared harshly at his zipper. He laughed and quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them and his boxers off his legs, spreading his legs and giving his cock a tight stroke before motioning for her to get to work.

"Do I get to warm up, or just jump straight to it?" she asked as she stared at his fully erect cock standing straight up in front of her face.

He leaned forward and reached between her leg, swiping a single finger against her folds and making her moan softly when the pad of his fingertip grazed her clit. "Feels like you're plenty warmed up already. Get straight to it." He said as he lifted his finger to his lips and licked her juices from his skin.

She grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed tightly, running her hand up his length as she scooted forward and licked her lips. "Now Dana," he growled when she swished her finger around his head and gathered his precum on her hot little palm. She gave him a dirty look but it didn't matter because then she lowered her head and opened her mouth wide, shoving his cock into her mouth and moving down quickly until he hit the back of her throat and shifted downward.

He felt her throat close as her chest heaved when he slid past her gag reflex but she pushed through until her nose smashed against his pelvis; right when she had taken him fully in her mouth, her beautiful eyes flicked upwards and locked onto his gaze. He nearly came right then. God, this woman belonged to him now, his ring rested on her finger as she palmed his balls in her hand.

He was the luckiest bastard in the world.

She moved up and down his cock, moving up only an inch before pressing him back down her throat because she didn't want him to say she'd cheated by not deepthroating him the entire time. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as she reminded herself to breathe through her nose so she wouldn't pass out. Her jaws began getting sore and her throat felt raw; she looked up at Mulder and scowled when she saw his eyes closed.

She stood up, letting his cock fall freely from her mouth as she propped her hands on her hips; he lazily opened his eyes and winced when he saw her face. "What's the matter?"

"You jerk! You weren't even watching the clock! I probably sucked your cock for five minutes after you only said one minute."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You expected me to _watch the clock_ when your lips are wrapped around my dick? I'm surprised I'm giving you complete sentences right now after that. God, baby—you're fucking fantastic."

"Well you owe me two turns for cheating. And yes—it's considered _cheating_ when you don't watch the clock when your fiancé deepthroats you. That's in the official Truth and Dare Rulebook!" She said as she jumped on top of him and straddled his waist. He thought she was going to sink her beautiful, tight, wet pussy on his cock and fuck him senseless but instead she just wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her breasts against his chest. "First penalty turn, truth or dare, baby?"

"Truth."

She hummed and shook her head in disapproval. "You're _still_ no fun." She whined as she pursed her lips and thought of something she should ask him. "Have you ever done a striptease?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Second penalty turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go get dressed in your nicest suit and your tackiest tie… and come strip for me. I want the whole routine—make it good, baby, and I'll choose dare on my next turn."

He growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair as he yanked her into him, opening his mouth wide and covering her lips, sucking greedily on them as he felt her tongue snake out to taste him. "It's going to be terribly awkward, but you better get excited anyways," he laughed when he ended the kiss and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Just hurry or I'll have to find my vibrator to take care of this dripping pussy."

He threw his head back and howled before he lowered his head and bit down hard on her neck as though he was trying to completely devour her. "I put it on the top shelf in the closet…your hot, little legs can't reach it. It's my cock or nothing from now on." She reached up and tweaked his nipple before he growled and pushed away from her, walking out of the room and heading towards the bedroom.

While he was getting dressed, Dana went to the refrigerator and got out the wine they'd bought last night and grabbed a large wine glass and poured more than half of the bottle into the glass before getting the platter of strawberries and carrying them all into the living room.

She leaned back against the couch, spreading her legs apart so that when he came back into the room, he'd have a wonderful view of her soaked pussy through the crotchless underwear. She lifted the wine glass to her lips and drank more than a quarter of it as she attempted to calm herself down.

When she reached forward to pluck a strawberry from the coffee table, she saw Mulder walk into the room and stand just outside her view. "Are you just teasing me or would you like me to put some music on?"

"I want you to sit back and have that glass completely empty by the time I finish my little…striptease." He walked up until he was standing in between her parted legs and he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"You look so handsome, this is my favorite suit." She smiled as she lifted her hand up and ran her fingertips down the dark blue fabric. At her words, he seemed to relax slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair, making her whimper softly as she leaned back against the couch and sipped her wine.

He unknotted the tie and slowly pulled the strip of fabric free from him collar, tossing it towards her and moaning as he watched her wrap the tie around her little hand. He unfastened the top two buttons on his shirt, but when he saw her lick her lips, he stopped and moved on to his shoes.

Her icy stare remained concentrated on the bulge in his pants, and she began sitting up, bring herself closer to him as though she needed to feel his heat against her skin. She gulped at the wine in her hands as sweat ran down her hairline. He unfastened his pants and pushed them down his legs, kicking them to the other side of the room. He stroked himself through his boxers and he grunted when he saw the frustration pass before her eyes.

He slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall from his arms, leaving him only in his boxers now. He stepped forward and grabbed the wine glass from her shaking hands, lifting it to his lips for a taste then he tilted it against her lips, tipping it forward until the entire glass was empty. When he pulled the glass away, a wet drop of wine slid down her chin and he opened his mouth and licked her clean, moaning as the fruity wine landed on his taste buds. "Get those boxers on the floor," she said; she had intended to say it roughly and demandingly, but she just sounded breathy and horny as hell.

He gave himself one last stroke through the boxers before he slid them off and sent them flying across the room. He climbed on top of her and pressed his cock against her bare stomach as he tilted her head up so he could kiss her. "I want you so damn bad." He groaned as he flexed his hips and rubbed the tip of his cock against her laced breasts. "Are my penalty questions up?" She nodded her head and swallowed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

He twisted until he was sitting on the couch and he patted his thighs and motioned for her climb in his lap. When she was settled against him, he opened his mouth and was about to run his tongue along her nipple when she felt his hand grab her ass painfully tight. "Let me spank you."

"Oh please baby, make it sting." She said as she wiggled her ass and pushed her breast forward so that her nipple was fully in his mouth. He ran his hand up her back, pulling her tightly against him so that she couldn't move as his other hand flew through the air and landed roughly on her ass, the smack echoed in the room along with her long, sexy moan.

His hands grabbed her ass roughly and parted her cheeks, his finger diving towards her anus as she wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Spank me again," she pleaded.

"I will, but I want my finger in your tight ass before I do it again."

"God—you're so hot, baby." She said before humming loudly when the tip of his finger pushed into her tight ass. "Now, spank me really hard."

He groaned and smacked her harder, driving his finger deeper into her ass at the same time and feeling her body tremble against his. She ran her tongue along his neck and sucked greedily at his skin as he continued to spank her, and each time he shoved his finger deeper into her ass until he was stretched as far as he could go. "Truth or dare?" she asked weakly as she straightened up and looked at him.

Without withdrawing his finger from her ass, he smiled, "dare."

She moaned and wiggled her ass against him, pushing his finger further inside her. "Rub my clit and finger my pussy while keeping your other finger in my ass."

"Make you cum?"

"God yesss," she hissed as she raked her nails down his neck. He slipped his free hand between their bodies until his long fingers found and rubbed circles around her clit. "Mmm, I love how you touch me. I never get use to it," she moaned as she began thrusting her hips against him. "Please…put your finger inside me—I'm going fucking crazy."

He moaned and slipped his finger into her tight pussy, her fiery arousal dripped down the length of his finger to puddle in his cupped palm. "I love how you're always so soaked for me. It makes me so fucking hard." He growled as he curled two fingers upwards and stroked in and out of her tight body, his heel of his palm rubbing against her clit as he fingered as ass.

The closer he brought her to an orgasm, the closer he brought himself towards release. "Cum for me, cum on my long fingers so I can hurry and plunge my cock into your tight ass." He rasped in her ear as he hastened his assault, she moaned and began to jerk her hips against him. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt her legs begin to tremble. "Yea, baby. Get yourself soaked," he growled as he rubbed her clit harder. He lowered his head and bit down hard on her shoulder, turning his head until his lips were pressed against her ear. "Cum now, Dana!" he demanded as he plunged all his fingers as deep as they reached.

Her head dropped backwards and she looked up at the ceiling with his name on her lips. Her body shook violently and he tightened his arm around her to keep her held upright. Through her orgasmic bliss, she could hear him panting and groaning in her ear, "so fucking beautiful, God I bet you'd taste so good right now, I can't wait to be inside your ass—fuck, I'm rock hard just thinking about it baby."

When her body stopped quaking, she leaned sideways until she was lying on the couch, stretching her arms over her head as her pussy still clenched and pulsed. She curled her finger and beckoned Mulder to come closer to her. "Truth or dare?" he asked her as hovered over her.

"Dare."

"Turn over and lay on your stomach, I'm going to fuck you now."

She smiled widely and she twisted until her back was to him, spreading her legs apart so that he could see her glistening folds; he got on his knees and trailed his fingertips across her ass, the sensitive skin still red from his spankings. He grabbed his cock and stroked it up and down her folds, thoroughly soaking it in her arousal before he pressed his thick head against her sphincter and began applying downward pressure.

She turned her head so that she could see his face out of her peripheral vision; his face was hard and chiseled as his mouth formed a straight line, trying to reign in his excitement so that he wouldn't hurt her. He pressed more weight against her and she gasped as his thick tip popped past the tight muscle and stretched her inner walls.

"Fuck, Mulder—I'm about to cum already!" she groaned as she dug her hand under the front of her body until her hand reached her pussy. As much as she loved him in her ass, her pussy felt painfully empty so she began rubbing her manicured nails against her clit.

He smiled as he watched her fingers move against herself, "which is better, my cock in your ass or your finger rubbing your beautiful wet clit?"

"What do you think? I love your cock more than anything else. My body is for you baby, only for you. Please take it, go in all the way. Take me."

He moaned and put his hands on her shoulder, pulling her backwards at the same moment he rocked towards her, feeding her ass his cock slowly but steadily until he was fully inside her. They both groaned and stayed completely still as they both adjusted to each other.

"You're amazing, baby—fuck, you make me feel so…I can't even describe it. Can I move?"

She nodded her head, "slowly, start slow…you're so big."

He nodded and pulled out slightly only to push back in, rotating his hips and pushing his cock further into her tight body. She moaned and her hands fisted into the couch cushion, "I love you, Dana. God, I love you so much." He groaned as he pulled out halfway and slowly slid back in.

The pain was beginning to subside, the pleasure growing with each stroke he took. She shifted her legs open wider and moaned as his cock rubbed her tight, sensitive walls. It was a different type of pleasure—completely different than when he fucked her pussy. This pleasure was dark and adventurous, something she had never felt before but now it was something she'd never be able to live without. It was intense and painful and wonderful all wrapped up together.

He was rocking fully into her now, barely letting his hips press against her ass before he withdrew nearly completely from her body and thrusted back into her. "Fuck, shit this is…so god damn hot." He groaned as he lifted his hand and smacked her ass. He groaned and she felt his cock jerk within her as her muscles clenched around him in excitement.

"Faster, it's okay now. Take me as hard as you need to, baby." She said as her fingers quickened their rotation around her clit. She gasped as her legs began to shake, her orgasm nearing with a roar much more intense than she had ever felt before. "Oh God, Mulder… please cum inside my ass, oh I want to know what it feels like—claim my ass, baby—pump it full. I'm begging you!"

She said as she began driving her hips backwards against him, arching her back so that the angle changed and rubbed her in entirely new ways. "Dana—slow down, I'm losing it..." he groaned as his hands tightened around her hips and he began feeding her his cock harder than ever, causing a soft moan to erupt from her parted lips every time his hips slammed against her ass.

"Lose it! Please!" she shouted and she forced her muscles to clamp down on his hard cock as he plunged in and out of her. He growled and shifted until he began hammering to her; she screamed as the combination of pain and pleasure threatened to steal the air from her lungs. Her legs began to lock up and her nails dug deeply into the cushions, her sharp nails puncturing holes in the leather and ripping jagged tears in the fabric.

Mulder's thrusts became erratic and frenzied as he drilled into her with the ferocity of a caged animal. She tilted her head until she could see his face, the look of unadulterated lust, hunger, and love sent her over the edge and she screamed so loudly that she felt the walls of the house vibrate from the sound. Her body grabbed hold of his cock and milked it for its release, which he gave with a loud roar after slamming into her two more times.

His weight slammed down on her as he collapsed under the strain whike he emptied his achingly full balls inside her. He continued stroking in and out of her, his cum leaking out of her tight body every time he withdrew from her. After a sad sigh, he pulled completely out of her and moved over until his weight was mostly resting on the back of the couch rather than her.

"You've ruined our couch, my love." He said as he traced the tears her fingernails left behind.

"Mmmmm, God…baby. I didn't know it could ever be that intense. I felt as though I left my body there for a while. That was so much more than 'fantastic.'"

"Let's get cleaned up and go to bed." He said as he slowly stood up, keeping his hand on the arm of the couch to maintain his balance—Dana was right, that was one hell of an intense orgasm. He headed towards the bathroom and wet some washcloths as he heard her messing around in the kitchen. He wiped himself clean and splashed some cold water on his face. He grabbed some clean boxers from his dresser and when slid them on, he turned to see her walking into the room with the platter of strawberries they _still_ hadn't eaten and a full glass of wine.

She laid the platter on the bed, handed him the glass, and went into the bathroom—shutting the door behind her as she cleaned herself up. When she stepped back into the room, her hair was swept up into a short ponytail, her makeup washed off, the lingerie gone and in its place was his college t-shirt and a pair of short gym shorts.

Yes, this was going to be quite the perfect life.

She turned down the covers and climbed in on his side, laying her head in the middle of his pillow and rubbing her stomach as she looked expectantly at him, he smiled and climbed on top of her wrapping his arms around her tightly as he kissed her neck and collarbone. "Eat up, my love." He said as he picked up a strawberry and fed it to her, laughing as the chocolate split apart and fell down her chin and landed on her throat.

He quickly leaned down and licked the chocolate up, savoring the mingling taste of her and the dessert on his tongue before he lifted his head and kissed her lips, tasting the sweetness of the fruit as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

"I can't wait until you're Mrs. Fox Mulder." He said once the strawberries were gone and they had finished the glass of wine.

"Me either, my love."

"Just don't make me wait too long."

She smiled and kissed him, "have I ever?"


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 28 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Hey baby, I've been thinking about something you said last night…" she yelled over the whir of the hairdryer as he dried his hair; he switched it off so that the only sound left was the shower spray.

"Yea, what about?" he asked, praying that it had been his 'Mrs. Fox Mulder' comment and that she would be saying that she wanted to elope in her next sentence.

"Can I really _not_ have your dick anytime I want?" She asked with only the slightest hint of a smile on her lip as she stuck her head out of the shower to look at him.

He groaned and sat the hairdryer on the counter before stepping back into the shower; he put his arms out and pressed his hands on either side of the shower wall so he trapped her where she was standing. The water sprayed down and soaked his hair, but he didn't care that he'd have to dry it again; she was staring at him wide eyed, barely allowing herself to breathe as she waited for him to touch her.

"Do you want it?" he asked roughly. She nodded her head and bit down on her lip as she glanced down at the towel wrapped around his waist. "Then take it, it's yours."

She pulled on the edge of the towel and sent it falling to the shower floor, his shaft bouncing lightly in between his legs. "You are such a handsome man," she said huskily as she looked up at him and grabbed his cock, lifting it up until it was lying against her stomach as she stroked him.

"You always say the nicest things when you're holding my cock." He laughed as he pushed her hair out of her face.

She laughed with him before slowly shaking her head, letting little droplets of water fall freely from the ends of her hair. "I mean it. Pick me up." She said as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he caught her weight in his hand and brought her close against him. "Fuck me, fuck me so hard that I won't be able to think about anything but your cock all day today at work."

He balanced her weight in one hand while his other hand went down to stroke his cock as he grew harder. "Keep talking to me, honey. Make me hard." He said as he worked his fist along his shaft.

She mewed and leaned forward to suck on his earlobe. "I haven't told you something, lover. I've kept it a secret until now…but my favorite daydream of us having sex hasn't happened yet."

"What is it? I'll give it to you." he said, strangled as he felt his stomach clench when her tongue slid along the outer shell of his ear.

"In my dream, I'm in my office. The shades are down so that nobody in the hallway can see me and I hear my office door open…but I don't turn around. I know it's you—I can smell you, I can feel you." Right when she finished that sentence, she felt his cock surge up into her body, causing her to scream out of a mixture of shock and delight. "Yes, God you feel so fucking good." She said as she began picking her body up and lowering back down onto his shaft.

"Keep going…what do I do next?" he asked as he leaned forward and bent his head so he could suck on her nipple.

She moaned and ran her fingers through his wet hair, sighing as she rolled her shoulders back so that her breasts pushed hard against his mouth. "You come up behind me and grab my waist, not letting me turn around to see your face. I hear you unzip your pants and I feel you press your cock against the bottom of my ass." She took a few moments to compose herself and catch her breath as he continued fucking her, the wet slap of their skin as they crashed against each other was so erotic.

"I can feel how hot and hard you are even through my scrubs. I want you so bad that I start begging you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me everywhere…on my desk, on the exam table, against the window. I want you to fuck me until I scream and the whole damn building knows how much I love your cock."

"Fuck Dana…you're so _good_ for me." He groaned as he slapped his hand against the side of her ass and sped up his thrusts. "Give me a sample, baby…let _this_ whole damn building hear how much you love my cock."

He slammed her roughly against the shower wall and pinned her up with his hands, letting his hips crash wildly against her as she shook above him. She was screaming, her echo mixing with the scream and making it exponentially louder as she sank her nails into his shoulders. Her head dropped forward so that she could watch his cock move in and out of her body.

She took in a deep breath and looked up until she met his gaze. "Fuck" she groaned, the word drawn out into four syllables as she closed her eyes and concentrated solely on the feeling of his hard, slick shaft plowing into her. She tilted her head until her hair was under the shower spray, her hair becoming dark red as it clung to her white skin.

Mulder's hips continued at their brutal pace, but his eyes widened as she did her little seductive move, sending water rushing down her hair and against her back. She leaned further backwards and the water sprayed over her shoulders and trailed down the front of her chest, flowing over her erect nipples and making her moan and buck her hips against him.

How could she be so gorgeous? How could he be so lucky?

She grabbed the sides of his face and jerked his head under the spray with her and pressed her lips against, her tongue tracing his lips before she opened her mouth wider and let her tongue slide into his mouth, teasing and flicking against his tongue before she withdrew. "How can I be _this_ lucky?" she asked breathlessly as she grinded her hips against his cock.

He grunted and yanked her down hard, flexing his hips and letting his cock extend up as deep as he could; he slipped his finger down her ass and pushed past her sphincter. She hummed and her head tossed wildly on her shoulders, her nails scraping down his back. "Harder!" She screamed as she handed over all control to him, barely holding up her own weight, so that he could fuck her any way he wanted to.

His free arm wrapped up her back until his large palm squeezed her shoulder, jerking her down against his thick cock while he pushed and pulled his finger from her ass. It hurt slightly after their sex last night, and she had to bite back a whimper as his finger pleasured her, but it was also really fucking nice—just enough pain to drive her crazy. "Yes, Mulder…use my body…this is what every single one of my daydreams look like." She said as she tilted her head back again and let the spray crash directly on her face, streams of water sliding down her neck.

As he watched the pure pleasure wash over her face, his release drew up and shot out of him without warning and he began emptying into her tight body. "Rub your clit, make yourself cum." He grunted as he continued slamming into her.

She dropped a weak hand down and brushed the tip of her finger against her clit, making her stomach tighten and clench against his cock. "Mmmmm, I love feeling your cum inside me," she said as she smiled up at him.

"I said to make yourself cum!" he snapped, feeling his shaft beginning to soften as he pushed up into her. She bit down on her lip and began to work her finger in quick circles around her clit, whimpering as he began working his finger in and out of her ass again.

He leaned down and began sucking on her nipple, biting and rolling it harshly in between his teeth until he felt her stomach tighten as her pussy grabbed and clung to his cock the moment her orgasm tore through her body. "Oh God, Mulder…yes…" she cried as her body fell roughly against the shower wall, her head bumping the wall hard while her body quaked.

He cradled the back of her head with his hand so that she wouldn't hit it again before he stepped out of the shower and carried her to the bed, collapsing on the mattress, his slick body completely covering her and pushing her deep into the covers.

"I _love_ morning sex." He said as he slid his tongue along her shoulder and up her neck.

"We're _so_ late for work." She frowned as she ran her hands through his hair and squeezed a handful of water from his short hair.

"That was worth it." He said as he gave her a long hard kiss before pushing off her and onto his feet. He walked to the closet and got out a dark blue suit, and a dress shirt. "Don't forget to take some extra clothes if you want to change before we go to your parents this evening." He pulled on a pair of boxers and his suit pants. "How do you think your father is going to react?" he asked, pretending not to be nervous.

"He likes you—so does my mother. I think they knew right away that you were going to be permanent in my life."

"Did you know right away?" he asked, slipping his shirt on and walking towards her as he buttoned it up.

She nodded her head and put her hands on his jaws, pulling him into another kiss before she stood up and got dressed, taking the few spare moments they had drying her hair and putting on her makeup while he brewed them coffee and made some toast. He was just smearing jelly on the bread when he glanced up at her as she walked into the kitchen, snapping her earring on.

She looked as composed as she always did, her scrubs hugging her curves perfectly. She held up a duffle bag to show that she wasn't going to forget clothes this time. "Let's go, hopefully we'll make it in before Skinner gets there at 9:00." He said as he handed her one of the coffee cups and a piece of toast.

.

They didn't make it to the office in time and had a memo hanging on both of their doors when they finally made it to their office. "Think we're in trouble?" she asked wide eyed as she compared the two exact notes left on their doors.

"We'll see." He said as he opened Skinner's office door and lead her inside. He felt her body freeze and her muscles tense when her eyes flicked over the man sitting across the desk from Skinner.

"Ah, here they are now." Skinner said as he looked over them standing in the doorway, "Agent Fox Mulder and Dr. Dana Scully—the BSU's new Medical Examiner." He said to the second man in the room. "Please have a seat," Skinner said as he motioned to the other two seats in front of his desk. Mulder put his hand on Dana's back and all but shoved her forward, his eyebrows furrowed at why she acting so strangely.

"This is Agent Tillman, he just flew in to speak to the cadets about crime scenes and I asked him to come here and give us some insight on our newest case."

Dana sat down in the chair furthest away from Tillman and crossed her legs, looking unwaveringly at Skinner. Mulder sat down in the chair in between her and Tillman and gave Skinner a shrug of confusion.

Tillman extended his hand out and shook Mulder's hand with confidence but then reclined back in his seat without shaking Dana's hand—which annoyed the hell out of Mulder. Tillman seemed to pick up on his irritation and laughed gently, " _Dr_. Scully and I have met before." The way he said her name was full of disrespect and the way he leered at her was equally disturbing. Mulder already hated this man and judging by the disapproving stare Skinner was giving Tillman—the hatred was shared by all.

Skinner cleared his throat and handed them three case files, Dana tore hers open as soon as she jerked it out of his hand and began diving through the photos, noting causes of death, bruising, and ligature marks and filing all the facts strategically in her brain.

"Ah, well this crime scene is obviously set up like a religious ritual—you can tell by the symbols painted in blood around the victims," he said in a teacher-like voice that made him sound smart, but him pointing it out was completely ridiculous; a four-year old would have seen that.

Dana sighed and snapped her file closed, obviously as irritated as everyone else in the room. Skinner chose to push on, "three victims so far, all in various states. No preference to gender, hair color, or stature; there's no known connections between any of the victims. The only connection between the murders is this symbol—it's at every crime scene."

"It's not religious." Dana said, as she glanced over at Mulder and then back at Skinner. "The symbol—I don't think it has a connection to anything religious at all…quite the opposite, really." She said as she gave Tillman a quick, disapproving glance before focusing on Skinner again.

Tillman laughed and rolled his eyes, his hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as though he was barely tolerating being in the same room with her. "What makes you so sure, Dana? This wouldn't be your first wrong move, would it?"

"It's the staff of Asklepios, a very crude version of it—but I'd imagine that painting in blood once it begins thickening is a difficult task." When nobody else spoke up, she decided to dive deeper. "The snake is wound around the staff the wrong direction—I don't think our killer is insinuating that he's a healer—but rather he's saying that these people are not worthy of treatment. He believes they are tainted in some way."

"Have you ever given any thought about becoming a profiler?" Skinner asked as both he and Mulder stared impressively at her. She shook her head and stood up and put her case file back in Skinner's hand before she turned and walked out the door. "I don't think we'll be needing your professional expertise on this one Agent Tillman—I appreciate you giving us your time."

When Mulder stood up to go after Dana, Skinner stopped him and asked him to stay behind for a moment. Tillman shook his hand again and left the office and, unbeknownst to Mulder, headed straight for Dana's office.

"I want you to dive straight into this. I'm working on getting you a new partner but it's…difficult. I've had a lot of agents interested in the position, but I don't feel they are as qualified as they need to be. You get the top cases, and I need a top agent. Just try and finish this one on your own and hopefully I'll have you a new partner by your next case."

"Yes sir…um, I hate to ask but do you know if there's any previous history between Tillman and Dr. Scully?"

"Unfortunately, I know all about it. He gave her her nickname. I thought he could be of some help on this case—now I think his skills are wildly overrated, I regret even bringing him in here."

"So do I, excuse me…I've got to kick his ass before he leaves the building." Mulder growled through clenched teeth as he grabbed the case file and hurried from the room. He walked straight to Dana's office and his feet froze for only a second when he saw Tillman leaned over Dana's desk as she sat in her office chair.

He shoved opened the door and couldn't help but catch the end of Tillman's sentence: "you're still a pretty little thing, even after two years."

"Get out of my office!" she hissed before she heard the door crash open and saw Mulder standing in the doorway.

Tillman smiled and straightened up, " _don't_ tell me you're trying to get her too—haven't you heard about her nickname?" he asked looking at Mulder, clearly thinking the two men were friendlier than they really were.

"She's my _wife_ and you should back the fuck away from her." He snapped as he walked towards him with his fists clenched tight.

Dana jumped up and grabbed Mulder's bicep, pulling him to a stop before he could reach Tillman. "Mulder," she whispered softly and she waited until he stopped fighting her, "it's not worth it." Once she saw him swallow and compose himself, she let go of his arm and faced Tillman. "Get out of my office now or I'll have you thrown out and I'll file a sexual harassment charge against you. It's been long overdue."

Tillman sneered at her but he buttoned his jacket up and went to the door, pausing just before he opened it, "at least she's putting out for someone—it would be a shame for that body to go to waste…even if she's a bitch about…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Mulder's fist was crashing into his face. He stumbled backwards and his head slammed into the back of the door. Blood began gushing from his nose and Mulder calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his bloody knuckles clean. "I believe she told you to get the fuck out of her office." He said as he rotated his shoulder, his neck cracking as though he was preparing for a fight.

Tillman spat in the floor, a pink mixture of blood and saliva staining the brand new carpet and making Dana cringe. She took a step towards him, her face screwed up in anger. "How many times do I need to tell you no before you realize what an asshole you are? Leave. Now." She said as she ripped open her office door and shoved him out into the hallway.

Before he could come up with a nasty retort, she slammed the door in his face and locked it, shutting the blinds before she turned to Mulder. "Am I always going to have to save you from strange men?" he asked, his laugh sounding so odd after what had just happened.

Her body was still shaking with anger, furious that Tillman would be so nasty to her in broad daylight even in front of Mulder. "I could have handled it on my own," she said.

"I know you could have, I just didn't want to wait. That was the fucker that gave you that goddamned nickname?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the next room and then drug her into the medical closet, shutting the door behind them.

She opened her mouth to object, they needed to go see Skinner about what happened, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, there was nowhere else she'd rather be. "You are no Ice Queen…you're the love of my life."

"He's just going to make up another story, Mulder. God, I hate him." She said, her fist coming up to hit him in the shoulder.

"They aren't going to say anything. The BSU will always stick behind you, you are a part of us now."

"I'm your _wife_ , Mulder?" She asked with a smiled as she reached up and ran her fingertips across the back of his neck.

"Yea, that one slipped out. I was just so fucking mad." He leaned his head down and pressed his lips softly against hers. "Don't think about what he said to you. You're so much more important than he ever will be."

She busted out laughing so hard tears began streaming down her face, "you didn't think his _religious ritual_ claim was valid?"

Mulder started laughing too, "he's a dumbass—even Skinner said so. He said that we won't need his opinion anytime in the future. He was however very impressed with your investigative skills. Have you ever given any thought into becoming a profiler?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and shook her head, "no, but I think about fucking one all the damn time."

"Anyone I know?"

"Actually, yes. I think you said his name was Carl…Brasko? Is that right? Short guy, blond hair, ate two slices of cake at my welcome party?"

"What? He ate two slices? Asshole, that's why I didn't get any…"

"Do you think you could set us up? I'd love to sit in the back of a dark theater with him—if you catch my drift." She said with a naughty wink.

"Old Carl would have a heart attack before the lights ever went off. I'm the only one young enough here to handle you, baby."

"Well, just between me, you, and the hundreds of people that have heard us having wild crazy sex, I like the way you handle me."

"Good, because I like handling you." he said as he gave her ass a hard smack before he opened the closet door and stepped out, offering her his hand as she stepped over a mop bucket. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

" _Yes_ , I'm going to be fine. You do realize I survived even before I met you?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to think you were utterly lost without me," he admitted softly.

"Well I wasn't. I wasn't as happy but I was perfectly independent. Of course I'm going to be okay. Now go to your office, put some ice on your knuckles so they don't swell, and I will see you at lunch."

He kissed the tip of her nose and started out the door. "Think some more about those case files Skinner showed you, I could use a partner on this one."

"Mulder," she said as she shook her head with a soft smile, "you don't want my help." She said dismissively as she walked by him and began to straighten up her desk. She pulled some latex gloves out of a top drawer and slid them onto her hands.

"Dana, of course I want your help. What you said in Skinner's office saved me days of work—maybe a full week—and it only took you five seconds to make all the connections. I could use your head in this case."

"I'll look at the files again, baby. Just go away so I can work—I can't think while you're in here." She said as she grabbed a gallon bottle of cleaner and poured it on Tillman's bloodstain, sinking down to her knees and scrubbing the stain out with impressive vigor.

"I like it when you get on your knees…" he said as he looked down at her.

"Mulder, go!" she said as she looked up at him and tossed her hair out of her face.

He went to the door but just before he opened it, he turned back and looked down at her, "Tillman was right about one thing… you _are_ a pretty little thing."

She tried really hard not to smile, but just as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, a soft laugh forced past her lips and filled the silent room.

.

.

.

As soon as the work day was over, they hurried down and started the drive to the Scully house—Dana having decided to forgo changing her clothes because her parents really didn't care about her appearance.

They were so wrapped up in conversation that the hour drive seemed to take no time at all. When Mulder pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine, he glanced over at her and tried to look confident.

"Your hands are shaking, lover." She said as she placed her hand over his.

"I'm hungry." He grunted dismissively.

"Oh? I was afraid you were nervous about talking to my dad. Well, it's good you're not—he's a blood hound, he feeds off fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He said, his voice getting slightly stronger.

"I'm glad. It's such a turn on thinking about you walking in there and _demanding_ he hand me over to you—his precious baby girl taken away after a couple weeks."

"You're hardly a baby and after seeing you in the bedroom, I would definitely say you're far from precious."

"Don't say that to him—I'm his favorite. He'd hate to hear that you've ravished me before we're married."

He gave her a sarcastic glare before he reached over and grabbed her chin, jerking her towards him until his lips covered hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. "Are you trying to change my mind about the proposal or are you just looking to get punished when we get home?" He asked as he bit at her lips.

"I want you to spank me...hard." she laughed as she kissed him back. She started running her hands down his chest and then growled lowly when he pulled away from her.

"I'd prefer not to have an erection when I talk to your parents—if you don't mind."

"We had sex the last time we were here, are we going to do it again?" She purred.

"No, we most certainly are not…and don't even try starting anything either." He said as he gave her a stern look. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, her face quickly brightening when her mother opened the door and waved them inside.

"I hope you're hungry, I've got dinner almost ready." Maggie said as she hugged Dana and then, after seeing the pained look on Mulder's face, she gave him a loose hug too.

"Where's dad?" Dana asked a little too enthusiastically.

"She's been cooking all day, Starbuck. We'll be eating leftovers for weeks." Her father said from the doorway leading into the living room. He was wearing his comfortable clothes—khakis and an ironed polo tucked in with a gleaming brown belt. Even out of uniform, he looked intimidating even though he wasn't particularly tall.

"Well we are in desperate need of a home cooked meal, daddy." She said, her voice getting warmer as she went over and gave him a quick hug.

Mulder followed her and stuck his hand out and shook William's hand firmly. "It's good to see you again, sir. There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about," he said before he glanced at Maggie standing behind him, "if we've got some time before we eat." Maggie nodded her head, her eyes widening as she looked over his shoulder at William.

"Have a seat then," the man said before he turned around and went back into the living room, sitting down in a reading chair and resting his arms on the sides of the chair.

Mulder could hear Dana and Maggie go into the kitchen as he settled into the middle of the sofa—crossing his legs, only to change his mind and sit with his legs spread slightly apart and his hands resting nervously on his knees.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this sir, it's not a conversation I've had before and something I certainly don't plan on doing ever again." He paused when William shifted forward to look at him more closely, his lips tightening into a straight line. "I realize Dana and I haven't been together long, but I'm here asking for your permission to marry her, sir." He said, his throat clenching tight as he tried to read William's face.

The man leaned back in his seat, his eyes focusing in on Mulder's gaze. "I know we didn't get a chance to talk the last time you were in my house and for that, I'm sorry. This is something I should have told you from the start. When it comes to Dana—nobody will ever be good enough for her in my eyes. If you're ever a father, you'll understand."

Mulder tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he nodded his head. "I understand that sir, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm asking you if I can marry her."

William nodded his head slowly and glanced over at the fireplace and looked hard at an old family picture of all them standing in front of his ship. "I don't think I _can_ say no. You've already proven that you'll protect her."

"I will sir, though I'm sure she can take care of herself." That won him a brief prideful smile from William. He probably was the one who taught her to punch well enough that she broke John's nose on the first hit.

"That she can, but if you ever hurt her—understand that once she's torn you into shreds, it'll be my turn next."

"That won't be necessary," Mulder laughed as he stood up and extended out his hand to shake William's hand again. "Thank you, sir. It may seem like we're rushing but…"

William lifted his hand and interrupted him, "I knew the second I met Maggie that I was going to marry her. There are some things a man just knows right away. Welcome to the family."

When they walked into the kitchen and rejoined the ladies, Dana was telling her mother about their incident with Agent Tillman. It was obvious that her mother already knew about their first run in so she seemed relieved that it was finally drawn to a close. "And then Mulder punched him, right in the nose. He made a bloody mess before crawling out of the office. I hope he broke his nose and it gets infected."

"Agreed," Mulder said as he walked up to her with a bright smile on his face. He gave her a subtle nod as he looped one arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, tucking her shoulder under his arm.

"Uh—Mom, we left something in the car…we'll be right back." Dana said as she grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him outside and down the driveway.

As soon as their car was partially blocking their bodies, Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, pulling her against his chest and kissing her. "He said I could have you and good riddance." He told her as soon as they parted.

She laughed and shook her head, "he most likely told you he'd break your legs and throw you into the ocean if you ever hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, that was basically it. I said you were worth the risk."

"Oh, I bet he liked that." She hummed as she leaned forward and kissed him again. "I certainly like it, more than _like_ it, actually." She said as she started unbutton his suit jacket so she could slide her hands against his chest.

"Hey, none of that!" he said as he sat her down and smacked her ass. "We still have to get through dinner. Then I plan on ravishing you again when we get home."


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 29 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana woke up when the shrill of a telephone rang. She opened her eyes and then squinted as she tried to figure out where she was—when she sat up and pushed the hair out of her face she realized they had fallen asleep with their heads at the foot of the bed, their pillows piled up at their feet.

She unwrapped Mulder's arm from around her and reached blindly for the phone until she felt tittering on the edge of the nightstand. "Hello?" she rasped before she covered her mouth in a yawn. The red numbers on the alarm clock glowed 4:27 and she was absolutely exhausted after another wild night with Mulder.

"Uh…Dr. Scully?" asked a confused voice.

Dana pressed her palm against her forehead—she hadn't even checked to see if this was her phone or not; she pulled the sheets up to cover her naked body and closed her eyes in embarrassment. When she didn't say anything, the voice continued. "I need to speak with Agent Mulder."

"Yes sir," she said, knowing it was Skinner without him having to tell her, "Can you hold on for just a second?" When he agreed, she sat the phone down and scooted towards Mulder.

She put her hand on his shoulder and started to shake him, slamming her hand over his mouth when he began growling at her. Thinking she was waking him up for an entirely different reason, his hands snaked up the sides of her waist until his hands were covering her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

She bit down on her lip to keep from gasping and let her hand slide away from his mouth until her fingers were running through his hair. "Couldn't wait for me until I woke up, lover?" he asked as one arm wrapped around her back and started pulling her towards him.

"The phone, Mulder…" she whimpered before his lips covered hers, swallowing the rest of her sentence.

After he'd kiss her good and hard, he bit at her lips and whispered, "God, I'm hard baby—fuck me again." He raked his nails across her nipple, leaving behind stinging scratches.

She couldn't help but moan. "…but Skinner needs to talk to you…" she said even as she jerked the sheets away from their bodies so that she could see his erection, taking it in her hand as soon as she saw it. Her mind was instantly clouded in arousal and all she could focus on was the heat of his flesh in her hand.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek and his eyes rolled shut. He cleared his throat and then yanked her hand away from his cock as she stroked him. "Where's the phone?"

"On the nightstand, but kiss me first." She said as she hooked her arm around his neck and yanked him towards her, opening her mouth and covering his lips as soon she could reach him. It was wet and messy and beautiful with a promise of more once he had taken care of the damn phone call.

"This is Mulder," he said as he pressed the phone to his ear and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and letting his erection bob in front of him, biting back a laugh when Dana laid flat on her stomach sideways across the mattress, her elbow propping her head up as she stared intently at his erection. He took a step towards her and let the tip of his cock graze her cheek, smiling as she forced herself not to react.

"Oh? When did it happen?" he asked, immediately sobered and serious as he stepped away from her and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and then going to the closet to pull out his suitcase. "No, no—just leave the reservations with the tickets and I'll be on the next flight out." There was a long pause which had Mulder awkwardly shifting on his feet. "Okay, I'll tell her."

He ended the call and tossed the phone into the open suitcase, sighing loudly as he walked back over to the bed. "You have to leave right away?" She asked with obvious disappointment.

He nodded his head and laid back down with her, kissing her temple before she laid her head on his chest. "South Dakota—there's been another murder on the case from this morning." He held her tightly, "it could be a long one, baby." He said sadly, torn in a way he never had been.

"This is your job, and you're the best—you're the only one who can solve this. Now, make love to me…make us both forget you're leaving." She said as she pursed her lips and kissed down his chest, pushing his boxers down his legs and taking his erection in her hand again.

He moaned and shifted her around until she was straddling his shoulders and the scent of her arousal captivated his senses. He ran his hands across her back until his hands fisted in her hair, pushing her head down until she was kissing his throbbing cock.

He moved his hands back down her back and looped his arms around each of her legs, pulling her thighs against him and bringing her center towards his mouth. Even in the darkness, he could see her wetness glimmering against her swollen folds.

He took in a deep breath and pressed his mouth against her, letting his tongue slip out and slide along her folds, moaning as her arousal coated his tongue. She released a cross between a moan and a yelp before she opened her mouth and lowered her mouth on his cock, holding up her weight on one hand while her other hand gripped the base of his cock and pumped against him in rhythm to her sucking.

It was difficult to continue lapping at her while she was driving him crazy; he was trying not to thrust into her while also trying his damnest to make her scream with pleasure. He would never get use to her taste and he moaned loudly as it filled his mouth. He nibbled roughly at her clit and then lifted away from her long enough to growl, "I fucking love you, baby," before he latched back onto her clit.

He flicked his tongue against her and gripped her thighs tighter before he flipped them over and thrusted once into her mouth—feeling her mouth close tightly around him—before lifting off her and turning himself around until he was leaning over her face. "Enough teasing, I need to be inside you."

He started to lick his lips but she put her hand on his chin and stopped him with a shake of her head, "don't, let me." She said as she slid her tongue along his upper lip, slowly savoring their mingled taste in her mouth before she started working on his lower lip.

He was losing control and was thrusting his cock along her stomach and pressing his balls against her drenched folds. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at her, his lust-addled brain straining to concentrate on her face rather than the unbearable throbbing of his cock. "You're too perfect, honey."

He couldn't even hear his voice over the blood pulsing through his ears, but he must have made it sound wonderful because she melted against him and lifted her fingers to his mouth, tracing his lips lightly as she smiled at him. "We are…aren't we?" She mused before her fingers slipped through his hair.

"Turn over," he rasped, barely lifting off her enough for her to flip over on her stomach. He lowered back down on top of her, letting all his weight rest on her as though he wanted to merge together, body and soul. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, trailing his lips down her spine, lower and lower until he reached the small of her back.

He sat up on his knees, straddling her legs, and guided his cock into her body, both of them gasping at how wet she was and how he filled her so completely. With her legs pressed together, she was incredibly tight against him, her body squeezing and pulling at his cock. He pushed in until his pubic bone was pressed against her tail bone; he flexed and rotated his hips, letting his cock move and shift deep inside her, rubbing against her inner walls until she gasped and hummed.

She turned her head to the side and pressed her cheek against the pillow, glancing over her shoulder to see his shadowed figure driving into her, slowly at first but then he gathered speed and soon made the bed begin creaking under their shifting weight. His hands grabbed at her ass, squeezing and rubbing the sensitive flesh before he brought his palm down roughly on the side of her thigh, making her suck in a deep breath before flashing him a bright, approving smile.

His hands moved up her back and dove beneath her chest to cup her breasts. She lifted up onto her elbows, raising her upper body up off the bed just enough for him to easily play with her breasts, twisting her nipples roughly between pinched fingers. "Oh God, Mulder…" she moaned as her head drooped forward on her shoulders, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip; she felt her orgasm already begin building up low in her stomach. "Do it again," she begged as she dropped her head into the pillow to muffle her moan.

"Don't hide from me, baby. Ask me again." He said, forcing himself not to give her what she wanted until she begged properly. He squeezed her ass tightly and bent down to bite her shoulder blade; his hips began moving harder against her, shoving her lower body into the mattress so hard that she was barely able to keep her upper body held up on her elbows.

"Do it, Mulder." She demanded through clenched teeth as she looked back at him, her eyes dark and her face flushed with anger that he was teasing her.

He returned her glare and pulled completely out of her, twisting her onto her side until one of her legs was laying flat on the mattress in between his legs while he draped her other leg over his shoulder. "Ask. Me. Again." He growled as he grabbed the base of his cock and began rubbing his swollen head against her clit.

"You want to be inside me just as badly as I want you. _You_ ask for it." She parted her lips and ran her tongue across her upper lip as she looked triumphantly at him.

His stubbornness immediately rose up and he had his refusal on the tip of his tongue—but then he decided she was right. If she wanted him to beg, he'd beg for her…but he'd do it his way. He leaned down and kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips but drawing out everytime she tried to engage in the kiss.

He slowly began rocking his hips, letting the tip of his shaft rub from her sphincter to her clit before pulling back and doing the movement over again and again. "God damn it, baby—I want to slide inside your tight body; I want to feel how hot and wet you are for me, I want you to feel how hard you've made me."

His breathing quickened and he dropped his head to kiss her again, biting her lip hard before picking up where he left off. "I want to bury myself so deep inside you that I can feel your heartbeat. And then, do you know what I'll do next, love?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated. He wasn't begging her, he was seducing her…but damn it if it wasn't working.

"I'll slide my hands down your body, starting at your neck," he said as he trailed his fingertips along her neck, letting his finger trace her collarbone. His moved his hands along her cleavage, tracing full circles around her breasts before he leaned down and licked her nipple, pulling it between his teeth as he let his fingers caress her other nipple. "And then I'd pay very, very close attention to your lovely breasts, my love."

She couldn't bear staying motionless any longer, she wrapped her arm around his neck, digging her nails into his scalp and holding him to her chest; but just when she applied pressure to his neck to pull him closer into her, he pulled away and let his fingers continue down her body, smoothing over her belly and grasping at her hips.

"And then what?" She asked, licking her dry lips as she tried to force her eyes to stay open.

"Oh…now my love, I'm going to tease that beautiful pussy of yours until its dripping." He said as he moved his hands between her legs, sliding his fingers along her folds while carefully avoiding her clit entirely. It wasn't long before she began writhing against his hands, trying to force him to rub against her clit but he was too quick for her and he pulled his hands away completely.

"So tell me, Dana. Are you going to let me fuck you now? Tell me I can. Please, tell me you want me to."

She gave him an evil smirk, realizing that he'd managed to turn everything back around to her begging for him, even while he begged for her. Two independent souls, fully dependent upon one another. "God yes I want you—more than I've ever wanted anything before. Please, darling, don't make me wait any longer."

And he didn't. He surged forward and buried himself inside her, gripping her leg that was still propped on his shoulder in order to hold her steady. She moaned and shifted against him, loving the angle this position allowed him reach.

She lifted her arms up and wrapped her hands around the posts on the headboard, arching her back and pushing her breasts outwards. She heard him groan appreciatively and his pace quickened. "Harder, please." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of his heavy panting, the feeling of his hot thighs sliding against her skin, the way his cock was throbbing as he buried himself deep inside her, the pleasure that was rippling from the tips of her fingers and washing towards her lower stomach.

She briefly wondered if sex was as wonderful to him as it was to her, if he felt even a fraction of the bliss that he gave her. "I love you, _Fox_." She gasped just before her eyes screwed shut and she felt her body writhe and buck against him uncontrollably while he continued thrusting into her, not relinquishing his pace.

Just when she was tumbling back towards earth, she felt him bite down on the skin behind her knee the same moment his hand came down and smacked her ass, making her muscles clench down on his cock as she cried out. "Go there again, baby. Go with me." He groaned as he brought his hand towards her pussy, sliding through her folds as his finger immediately went to her clit.

As soon as she felt his fingertip brush against her clit, she was sent hurtling towards another orgasm. He felt her body clamp down on him again, milking his swollen shaft until he spilled his hot release into her, bending over to bury his face in her neck as they rode the final waves of pleasure.

"I love you too, baby." He said before he kissed her and collapsed beside her. After their hearts slowed and their muscles began to relax, he rubbed her back and then rolled out of bed. "Come on, get up. Where's your suitcase?"

She gave him a confused look and he couldn't help but smile. "Skinner is giving you to me for this case. He was most impressed with you in the meeting and he said your medical background gives you a leg up…a very _sexy_ leg up. And may I say, _Agent Scully_ —it's already been a pleasure working with you." He grinned as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

.

..

.

I hope you enjoyed it, I apologize it was such a long time in between posts. There's only one more chapter left in this story. No worries, I'll be uploading another story, Episode 2, once this one is wrapped up.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 30 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"No way," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, moving her legs up until she was sitting Indian style on the mattress, shaking her head. If she hadn't been completely naked, she would have looked like a child, but right now she looked adorably fuckable—and they really didn't have time for another bout before heading to the airport.

"Skinner didn't _ask_ if you wanted to do this. It's an order, honey." He said as he started throwing their clothes into a big suitcase.

"But I'm not a field agent." She said, still refusing to move.

"Until this case is solved, you are. Now get up and get dressed or I'll dress you myself."

"Mulder, I don't think this is funny at all."

"Me either…where do you keep your miniskirts? Have you got a leather one?" She gave him a cold stare but still didn't move. "I won't bother packing you any panties…I like it better when you go without them anyways." He said, trying to get a reaction from her—he could tell it was beginning to work. He walked to the closet and started pulling out blouses. "Where are all your really low-cut shirts? I expect to be flashed several times throughout the work day, and I'm sure the other agents would appreciate your lovely breasts as well."

"Shut up, Mulder." She snapped as she got out of bed and jerked her clothes from his hand. "Just for that stupid show of yours, I'm packing turtlenecks and full cotton panties. I hope you don't mind being celibate while we're there."

"I don't think that's going to happen," he said just before he slapped his hand against her bare ass; when she twisted around to glare at him again, he picked her up and pushed her against the closet door, his head lowering until he had the sensitive skin of her neck in between his teeth. She hissed and dug her nails into his back, trying to steady herself in his arms. "You know, you keep teasing about not letting me have this beautiful body of yours…but I think celibacy will be a harsher punishment for you than for me."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" she asked, trying to hide how breathless she was.

"Because you've changed since we met."

"How so?"

"When I first met you, you were…hesitant. Now you're just a little sex kitten."

"Don't take it personally though; it's only because your cock is most glorious thing on this planet. If it belonged to Skinner…guess where I'd be instead."

He smacked her ass again, and tightened his arm around her. "But you're right here," he growled as he slid her body down until she was impaled on his thick cock. She squeaked softly and dropped her head back, biting on the corner of her lip to keep from moaning. How could he make her feel so blissfully happy every time they came together? "And you're always so wet. I bet if I took you twenty times a day, your pussy would still drip in excitement for me."

"Shhh, stop talking—you're ruining it." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself up and down his long shaft, her legs were shaking but she wasn't willing to give up. Her muscles were screaming in pain and she couldn't help but wince as she tightened her legs around him; she had never had this much sex and her body needed a rest, but her craving for him seemed bottomless and she was powerless to the addiction. This man was hers. She leaned forward and bit down on his ear, tonguing the trapped fleshed before she let it go and panted in his ear. "Why aren't you moving, baby? Too old to keep up with my libido?"

He thrust hard up into her, sending her body backwards to crash against the door behind her. She hit her head on the thin wood but the slight pain only enhanced the lust and desire pumping through her body. "Your tight little body can barely handle me as it is, don't push me."

She laughed seductively as she raked her nails up his back, digging in deeper than she normally would and leaving behind tender lines that turned red but didn't bleed; yes, she _had_ changed since she'd met him. She had never been this wild, she had naturally enjoyed sex but had rarely had sex anywhere other than a bed—with Mulder, they had had sex nearly everywhere, and the odds of being in a bed were actually less likely. "I'll always push you. Harder—God, fuck me harder."

He surged upwards, letting his hips crash against her ass, feeling the rush of air against his neck as she screamed and then suck in a deep breath. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and slammed into her again, feeling his thighs scream in protest even as his cock throbbed. "Get it, baby. Come on…reach for it." he said as he drove into her as quickly as he could.

She began grinding her hips against him, letting his cock shift and jerk inside her with every thrust. She hummed and dropped her head down to his neck, licking a hot swipe along his jaw before nipping gently at his chin. "Play with yourself, honey. Let's see how wet you can get for me."

She was already dripping, both from her own arousal and his cum from a few minutes ago, but she was more than willing to get messier if it turned him on. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and moved her hands to her breasts, pinching both nipples and squeezing them as she continued rocking against him. She hissed and arched her back, grabbing his head with one hand and forcing his mouth down until it was covering her nipple. "Bite it, baby."

He closed his teeth around her nipple and sucked hard before rolling it between his teeth. She jerked in his arms and gasped but her hand kept him clamped against her chest. She dropped her other hand down but instead of playing with her clit, she wrapped her thumb and finger around his cock as it moved in and out of her body. She squeezed her fingers together so that even when he wasn't inside her body, his dick was still being stimulated.

"Fuck Dana…" he groaned, letting her breast fall away from his mouth as he began slamming into her harder, which only made her tighten her grip on his cock. "Oh shit—you're going to make me cum."

He didn't want to cum without her, he didn't want to use her and leave her unsatisfied. He turned and carried her back over to the bed, slamming them down on the mattress so that his cock drove deep into her. She struggled to keep her fingers wrapped around his cock as he picked his body weight up, drawing his shaft out of her before collapsing back on top of her, using his body weight to pound himself into her.

She screamed and her upper body thrashed under his weight. "Fuck, I love being inside you." He rasped as he pulled out, hissing when she tightened her grip on his cock, and plunged back in. "So fucking hot—goddamnit baby, squeeze me tighter."

She tightened her inner muscles against him and they both groaned. He felt so hot and hard inside her and his pace was relentless. "Don't hold back, Mulder. Use me." She groaned, wanting to feel him spill into her body, wanting to feel his warmth spread throughout her until she burst from the intensity of it all.

"No…never, lover" he said before he pressed his lips against her and kissed her deeply, making her lightheaded as he continued thrusting into her. "Look at me." He growled into her mouth and then watched her blue eyes flutter open, taking a few seconds to focus in on his face. "I love you. Tell me you love me." He begged as he dropped his head down to kiss her neck, panting heavily in her ear.

She swallowed and released a shaky breath, "I do love you—so damn much." She squeezed his cock as tightly as she could and he groaned and slammed into her once more before she felt him spurt deep inside her. She hummed and wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him inside her as she rocked against him, letting his skin rub against her clit until she felt her muscles clamp down as she tumbled into oblivion with him.

"You make me forget everything, honey. I don't care about anything but you."

"I know—but we _do_ still have a plane to catch and now we don't have time to shower." She said as she lazily ran her fingers across his back.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck and kissed her ear, "I like it when you smell like sex…it makes me so fucking horny." He said as he moved his hips against her, pushing his softening cock into her, unable to leave her warmth.

She moved her hands down to her stomach and pressed her palm against her lower belly, feeling him move inside her, making her swell as he stayed buried within her. "God Mulder, I'll never get enough of you."

.

An hour later, they were dressed and driving to the airport. "Do you want to lay out any ground rules about working together?" he asked, reaching over and laying his hand on her lower thigh.

"Do we need rules?" She asked with a smile as she glanced over at him. He wagged his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders with a crooked smile on his face. "Okay. Well, don't call me 'baby' or 'lover' while we're working."

"Well what should I call you? Dana?"

Her nose crinkled and she shook her head. "Too ordinary."

He hummed and pulled the car into a parking spot and shut off the engine. He turned in his seat until he was facing her. "I think I'll call you…" he said as he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward, dragging her mouth towards his until he could feel her lips fluttering against his. "Scully."

.

.

.

End of Episode One.

Episode Two Coming Soon.


End file.
